Las desafortunadas aventuras de Twilight Sparkle
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si mezclas una pequeña ciudad donde su población es casi total masculina, una unicornio con una terrible fobia y para terminar 5 frustrados y hormonalmente calientes sementales? ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO!
1. Chapter 1

_En la mágica tierra de Equestria_

_Dos hermanos Gobernaban_

…

_En realidad lo único que hacían eran ser unos completos vagos_

_Fiesteros y despreocupados casanovas que apenas podían _

_cumplir son su labor de crear el día y la noche._

_Hasta que un día el hermano menor después de un abuso de alcohol y demás sustancias que _

_fueron prohibidas, se transformo en __**Darkhorse Kinght**_

_Su hermano trato de razonar con el…y cuando decimos razonar queremos decir que tomo los _

_primeros objetos mágicos a su alcance y lo mando a la luna._

_Pero no era el fin de __**Darkhorse Kinght, **__el regresarían el milésimo aniversario del sol y sumergirá a _

_Equestria en la noche eterna…suponemos para una fiesta salvaje que nunca terminara._

Una unicornio lavanda de melena morada con rayas violeta y rosa levanto la vista del libro que acababa de leer, acostada bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol, cerca de los jardines que formaban parte de las residencias de los estudiantes para los Unicornios Superdotados –¿Qué diablos acabo de leer? Esta es la peor historia que pude haber leído en un libro. Incluso los fics de Barbara son mejores que esto y ella tiene horribles faltas de ortografía y sus personajes son nulos— se dijo recogiendo el libro y guardándolos en su alforja –Pero creo que hace tiempo leí algo similar…mejor escrito y un poco mas explicado sobre esta historia. Debo regresar a mi habitación— se dijo levantándose para comenzar a galopear pero no duro mucho ya que choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo –Oh lo siento Twilight ¿Estas bien?— pregunto un joven semental.

Los ojos de la unicornio se volvieron casi del tamaño de una punta de alfiler, su respiración era de allí en una de las tantas torres del Castillo de Canterlot, dos guardias yeguas jugaban cartas, hasta escuchar un grito desgarrador seguido de una explosión mágica –¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora que habrá sucedido?— se pregunto molesta bajando las cartas a la mesa –Lo más seguro es que choco contra un semental, ninguno en su sano juicio a parte del desgraciado ese se atreven acercarse a ella sabiendo lo que pasa— dijo la otra poniéndose su casco –Sabes bien que el desgraciado es nuestro jefe y si te escucha puede despedirte— hablo la otra imitando a su compañera –No me importa, por su culpa esa pobre niña esta así. Aun no se cómo evito que lo castraran— susurro muy molesta para luego ir al lugar del incidente.

Si te preguntas querido lector que diablos sucede deberíamos explicarte las implicaciones del hubiera y las teorías de realidades alternativas pero como eso es muy complicado para tu mente te lo resumimos de esta forma, estas en una realidad donde se aplica una de las tantas y absurdas reglas no escritas de la internet, más especifico la regla 63, la cual dicta que todo ser masculino tiene una contraparte femenina sin excepción alguna, al igual que todo ser femenino tiene una contraparte masculina pero se aplica mas a los hombres. El caso es que estas ahora en una realidad donde la gran mayoría de los personajes que conoces son sementales pero nuestra querida Twilight sigue siendo la misma…solo que con una ligera Androfobia. Si no sabes que es búscalo y culturízate un poco.

Desde un balcón en los aposentos reales, un gran semental alicorn blanco, de melena, cola y barba rojizas miraba la nube de humo –¡Mi pequeña Twilight sufre! ¡No te preocupes mi fiel estudiante! ¡Yo te salv AARRGGHH!— grito el monarca del sol al recibir una descarga eléctrica y caer al suelo. Cerca de el una yegua con su melena arreglada en un moño y con unas gafas de media Luna lo miraba con indiferencia aunque con un ligero brillo de satisfacción al ver a Lord Solaris sufriendo –Le recuerdo mi Lord que la banda se activa cuando detecta el pensamiento de acercarse a Miss Sparkle— dijo con calma –¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?! ¡La maldita bebida estaba adulterada! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a Twilight! Es como una hija para mí— dijo con dolor, no solo por la descarga eléctrica que podría matar a un tiranosaurio Rex –Disculpe que no le crea mi Lord pero encontrarlo a usted con su amigo despierto y una casi adolecente yegua gritando de horror en el otro extremo de sus aposentos no da muy buena imagen— dijo su secretaria.

Debemos aclarar que en Equestria la viagra no se ha inventado y que las palabras de Lord Solaris son ciertas ya que por alguna razón el alcohol mezclado con ciertos otros elementos hicieron una extraña reacción en el Alicorn mientras que las otras víctimas sufrieron de envenenamiento y un viaje gratis al hospital con lavado de estomago incluido, pero no se ha podido demostrar su inocencia.

Lejos de allí, en cierta torre y residencia, una traumada Twilight Sparkle se mecía en el suelo agarrando su cola y acariciándola –Vamos hermana, respira y piensa en tu lugar feliz— susurro una voz femenina sobre la yegua, una pequeña dragona de escamas moradas y verdes acariciaba su cuello –Lugar feliz…lugar feliz— susurraba en shock la unicornio –No hay sementales aquí Twilight, estas a salvo— le dijo pasándole su vieja muñeca Smarty Pants la cual abrazo con una sonrisa. Las yeguas soldados miraban preocupadas a la joven unicornio. Normalmente eran otras las que ayudaban a la joven cuando tenía una de sus crisis pero el grupo Amazona, lideradas por la Capitana y hermana mayor de Twilight, Aurora Shield habían salido a una misión diplomática. –¿Qué dijo la Capitana si esto pasaba?— pregunto a su compañera –Que la tuviéramos alejada de cualquier semental y le arrancáramos sus extremidades al que tocara a su hermana menor— susurro la otra –Creo que el pobre que recibió la explosión mágica no podrá volverse a pararse en mucho tiempo y no tendremos que hacerle eso— susurro la primera soldado.

La dragona conocida como Barbara seguía acariciando la melena de Twilight hasta que eructo haciendo que varias flamas salieran de su boca al igual que un pergamino, un gran sonrojo adorno sus mejillas pero su rostro mostraba ira –Estúpido alicorn pervertido, como puede hacerme esto ¿Quién puede pensar que esto es divertido?— pregunto molesta abriendo el pergamino leyendo rápidamente, una gran sonrisa cruzo su cara –Twilight, Lord Solaris nos manda a Ponyville— dijo con alegría, la unicornio tembló un poco al escuchar el nombre del monarca de Equestria pero salió un poco de su estado al ver a su asistente –¿Ponyville?— pregunto –Si, he leído que es un pequeño pueblo donde la mayoría de su población es femenina ¡Es el lugar perfecto para ti! No habrá muchos sementales y seguro podrás hacer muchas amigas y falta que te hacen oh también quiere que nos encarguemos de asegurar que los preparativos de la celebración del Sol de Verano estén listos y lo mejor, nuestro hospedaje es una biblioteca ¿Quién quiere vivir en una biblioteca?— pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, Barbara odiaba los libros y vivir en una biblioteca no era su mayor felicidad pero si era la de su hermana o casi madre adoptiva. Twilight sonrió más al pensar en la biblioteca, rodeada de libros y un lugar donde no habría sementales –¡Si!¡ Vamos! ¡Vamos!— exclamo feliz comenzando a galopear por las escaleras para ir a buscar sus cosas olvidando cierto cuento que leyó hace unas horas.

Solaris sonrió al ver a los lejos como una carroza volaba en dirección a Ponyville, sabía que su fiel estudiante necesitaba alejarse del castillo y también poder hacer nuevas amistades, con suerte podrían ayudarla a curar su Androfobia –Lord Solaris, ya llego el encargado de supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del sol, solo falta que selle el permiso para mandarlo— dijo su secretaria –Oh no te preocupes por eso, mande a Twilight en su lugar para que se distrajera, recordé que Ponyville es una de las ciudades con la mayor población de yeguas en Equestria, seguro podrá relajarse y con suerte olvidar su fobia— dijo con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció al ver la cara de horror y miedo en su secretaria –Usted…¡NOS HA CONDENADO A TODOS GRANDICIMO IMBECIL!— grito mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con tu tabla de anotaciones.

Ya lejos de Canterlot en medio del cielo azul Twilight tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de relajarse, sus escoltas dos yeguas pegaso eran novatas y cometían algunos errores menores que hacían que el carruaje se agitara un poco pero eran las únicas disponibles para poder transportar a la pobre unicornio –Ya verás hermana, sin tantos sementales como en canterlot te sentirás de maravilla y se que hay un spa maravilloso, me muero de solo imaginar mis escamas brillando con el sol— dijo en voz alta Barbara con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos –Lo único que quiero es llegar y poder leer un poco— dijo Twilight –Vamos hermana, no seas así. Además también debemos buscarte algunas amigas, estar leyendo todo el tiempo no es sano para tu salud— reprocho la dragona.

En poco llegaron a su destino, unicornio y dragona bajaron del carruaje –Muchas gracias chicas, cuídense mucho— dijo Twilight abrazando a las dos pegasos –Fue un placer Miss Sparkle, lamento las turbulencias en el viaje— dijo una de las pegasos algo sonrojada –Tranquilas, estoy bien. Vamos Barbara quiero hacer esta supervisión para ver la biblioteca y que tiene de interesante— dijo Twilight agarrando una lista de los ponies encargados de los preparativos –Ya voy Twi, déjame solo preguntar por el spa— la dragona corrió a un semental cerca de ella mientras Twilight comenzaba a caminar lentamente leyendo –Disculpe señor ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el Day Spa?— el semental que era un pony tierra se volteo, miro a ambos lados para luego mirar hacia abajo, pestaño confundido al ver a Barbara, abrió su boca pero la dragona se adelanto –Si, soy una dragona pero no lastimo a nadie, volviendo a mi pregunta ¿Sabe dónde queda?— volvió a preguntar.

El pony tierra pestañeo de nuevo pero mostro una leve sonrisa –Bueno pequeña, lamento decirte que el Spa cerro hace algunos años— esta noticia devasto a la dragona –Pero…¿Por qué? Leí que era el mejor Spa casi igualando a los de Canterlot— dijo con tristeza –Bueno desde que la población de Ponyville es casi toda masculina las hermanas Blossom cerraron el lugar y se fueron, una lástima porque son gemelas y eran condenamente calientes— susurro lo ultimo aunque Barabara logro escucharlo pero una información la dejo aterrada –Podría repetir eso— pidió ligeramente pálida –¿Que son calientes?— pregunto el semental –Mas atrás— pidió Barbara –¿Qué cerraron y se fueron?— volvió a preguntar –Más—volvió a pedir comenzando a sudar –¿Qué la población de Ponyville es casi toda masculina?— pregunto ya preocupado el semental al ver el estado de la pequeña dragona.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa Barbara asintió –Gracias, pensé que escuche mal pero ya veo que no…¡TWILIGHT!— grito corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando confundido al pony tierra, La unicornio volteo al escuchar el grito aterrador de su asistente hermana cuando esta se pego a su rostro –¡Barbara! ¿Por la Luna qué te sucede?— pregunto sacándosela con su magia –¡Twilight tenemos que volver a Canterlot ahora mismo!— grito la dragona –Te dije que revisaras que todo estaba en tus maletas, no nos podemos devolver ahora para buscar lo que olvidaste, ya pediremos que…nos lo…manden— hablo Twilight mirando a su hermana pero cuando volteo se encontró cara a cara con un semental pony tierra, su pelaje era de un color rosado , su melena y cola era de un tono también rosado pero más fuerte con un estilo esponjoso que le recordaba ligeramente al algodón de azúcar, ojos azules claros y una Cutie Mark de tres globos de fiesta, dos azules y uno amarillo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio por unos segundos hasta que ambos gritaron, luego el semental salto en el aire quedándose allí por unos segundos antes de desparecer a una velocidad de vértigo. La unicornio lavanda se quedo con una cara de terror y sus ojos casi habían desaparecido, solo eran dos minúsculos puntos, miro a su derecha y vio más sementales, luego a la izquierda dando el mismo resultado, pronto su respiración se hizo agitada y su cuerno comenzó a brillar. Rápidamente Barbara se monto en su lomo –Vamos hermana, piensa en tu lugar feliz ¡Lugar Feliz!— exclamo aterrada la dragona buscando en la alforja de Twilight con desesperación.

El brillo del cuerno comenzaba a ser más fuerte y grande, ganando la atención de algunos sementales, esto hizo que el estado de la unicornio fuera peor al sentir las miradas, con un grito de alegría Barbara saco lo que buscaba, una inyectadora la cual mordió el plástico protector para sacarlo y clavar la aguja de un golpe en el flanco de Twilight y presionar, en segundos el brillo de la magia se apago y la unicornio lavanda mostro una cara de adormecimiento. Con un suspiro y limpiándose el sudor de la frente volvió a poner el plástico en la aguja y la guardo. Noto que todos los sementales se quedaron mirando a las dos, con una suave sonrisa logro que la unicornio se moviera alejándose de todo.

Tardaron un rato pero encontraron un parque el cual tenía pequeñas secciones de arboles, metiéndose en ellos espero que el tranquilizante pasara lo que sucedió en ese mismo momento –Oh mi cabeza, Barbara tuve la pesadilla, estaba rodeadas de sementales los cuales ellos…— dijo Twilight con lagrimas –Twi debo decirte que en parte no fue la pesadilla usual, si estábamos rodeados de sementales pero ellos…no hacían eso— dijo con un rubor fuerte pero Twilight no la siguió escuchando pero rápidamente la alzo con su magia y la pego a su rostro –¡¿No dijiste que este lugar tenía casi nada de sementales?!— pregunto aterrada –¡Lo se! ¡No tengo idea de porque el cambio! Te aseguro hermana que si lo hubiera sabido quemaba la carta y le mandaba una bola de boliche a Solaris para romperla la cabeza— aseguro Barbara logrando que Twilight se calmara –Oh por la Luna y elSol, tengo que salir de aquí pero Lord Solaris me encargo esto y la celebración del Sol de Verano es mañana…Barbara, debes ayudarme a hacer esto lo más rápido posible y salir de aquí en la mañana cuando todo haya terminado— pidió aterrada la unicornio.

La pequeña dragona iba a decir algo pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermana suspiro, ella estaba aterrada pero ella no iba a desobedecer una orden de su maestro y príncipe –Ok, vamos hacer esto, vamos a los sitios, hablare yo y nos largamos a la biblioteca y nos atrincheramos hasta que todo termine— Twilight asintió con fuerza, Barbara se subió al lomo de Twilight –¡Entonces vamos!¡ Arre Unicornio!— grito emocionada ganándose una mirada de odio –Lo siento, la emoción— se disculpo.

Y así mis amigos lectores, comienzan las desafortunadas aventuras de la Androfóbica Twilight Sparkle junto con su hermana asistente ¿Qué sucesos tendrá que soportar ella y los habitantes de Ponyville y por qué será que con la llegada de la unicornio será la causa del fin de Equestria? Eso en próximos capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día hermoso en Ponyville, el sol de verano brillando en el cielo azul, las aves surcando el infinito cielo, un grupo de sementales gritando y apostando mientras dos sementales se golpeaban las cabezas usando ollas como caso ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Dos sementales con ollas en las cabezas? Un grupo de sementales gritaban animando a dos sementales pony tierra los cuales tenían unos abollados y viejas ollas de cocina en sus cabezas, a cada instante chocaban entre ellos para ver quien caía primero, incluso un grupo ya hacía apuestas a su favorito.

Bien, una vez más la estupidez ha demostrado que es más infinita que el universo mismo pero nuestra historia no se concentra en este acto de machismo e idiotez, sino en cierta yegua la cual sudaba de terror al borde de un parque, escondida entre los pocos árboles y su fiel asistente y hermana adoptiva, Barbara suspiro una vez más al ver a Twilight congelada de miedo –Vamos hermana, solo no mires a los lados, concéntrate en el camino y terminaremos antes de que te des cuenta— dijo la dragona.

Tragando saliva la unicornio asintió, dio el primer paso, luego otro y otro. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a trotar suavemente, pensando en su lugar feliz tratando de ignorar los sonidos de las voces masculinas o las pocas imágenes que captaba por el rabillo de su ojo. Esto podría ser fácil en una ciudad o pueblo donde todo fuera normal, pero en Ponyville no era normal y menos si el 90% de la población de ponies era de sementales, esto causaba varias cosas, entre ellas podemos mencionar el estado de algunas calles y edificios en mal estado por suciedad o vandalismo, también los casos de sementales que se pasaban al otro lado del campo o en este caso cuando se veía a una yegua en especial nueva en el pueblo y soltera. Ser unos salidos que solo decían el primer pensamiento que su otra cabeza lograba concebir –¡Por Solaris! ¡Que flancos tienes preciosa!— grito un pegaso el cual por no fijarse por donde volaba choco contra un cartel colgante de un edificio, perdiendo algunos dientes pero ganando una visita al dentista. Los silbidos y piropos hacían que la unicornio comenzara a sudar, su respiración era irregular incluso su cuerno comenzaba a brillar algunos segundos –Lugar feliz…lugar feliz… lugar feliz— susurraba para sí misma Twilight tratando de ignorar las voces –¡Señorita! ¡Tengo las mejores frutas y si compra ahora puedo mostrarle mi mejor mercancía!— grito un mercader con una gran sonrisa –¡Juro que si te veo de nuevo te dejare con quemaduras de tercer grado grandísimo pervertido!— grito enojada Barbara agitando su puño al aire mientras las dos se alejaban –No entiendo, solo quería me compraran estas bananas— dijo el mercader viendo su mercancía.

Poco a poco los piropos fueron menores al igual que las casas y pequeños edificios del pueblo para dejar paso a un bonito campo y a lo lejos pero acercándose una gran granja, la dragona saco de la alforja de la unicornio lavanda un pergamino –Bien nuestra primera parada es revisar los alimentos, la familia Apple es la encargada. Su familia es la primera en estas tierras y en parte son los fundadores de Ponyville, dirigen Sweet Apple Acres— dijo Barbara –Recuerdo que Aurora se emborracho con varias cydras de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres, despertó al día siguiente con la peor resaca de su vida y con ese tatuaje en el vientre— dijo Twilight tratando de olvidar el trayecto recorrido en recuerdos de su hermana mayor.

En poco llegaron a la entrada de la granja, a lo lejos se podía ver algo de movimiento pero fue un punto rojo y grande el que llamo la atención de Barbara "Oh no, parece que es un semental y cielos es grande" pensó la dragona –¡AppleBuck! ¡Ten cuidado con esos barriles!— las orejas de Twilight se movieron al escuchar la voz, aun con el pronunciado acento sureño pudo reconocer el tono de inmediato –¡Espera, esa es la voz de una aaahhhhh!— grito la dragona aferrándose al cuello de una galopante Twilight.

El gran pony tierra de pelaje rojo volteo su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de cascos acercándose, se podía notar su hocico perfilado y en sus labios colgaba una ramita de trigo, sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, su melena y cola recortada eran de un tono naranja brillante y su Cutie Mark era una manzana verde que parecía estar cortada ya que se veía el corazón y sus semillas. Aun por su gran tamaño se ponía notar que era una yegua, en unos segundos una mancha violeta se estrello con fuerza en la gran yegua, sacándole el aire y casi tumbándola.

Agitando su cabeza para tratar de recuperar sus sentidos, la yegua bajo su cabeza para ver a una unicornio lavanda la cual la estaba abrazando y sollozando, en su lomo aun aferrada estaba una dragona de escamas moradas y verdes –Lo siento mucho por eso, mi hermana sufre de Androfobia y en el trayecto para llegar aquí no fue bonito para ella y cuando hay una yegua cerca se aferra a ella para calmarse— dijo Barbara.

La Yegua pestañeo por unos segundos –¿Androfobia? ¿Qué es eso y quienes son ustedes?— pregunto –La Androfobia es el miedo a los varones, hace algunos años mi hermana estuvo en una situación la cual la dejo marcada y ahora no puede estar cerca de ningún semental sin entrar en miedo y bueno su magia se descontrola y no es bonito lo que sucede. Soy Barbara la asistente y hermana adoptiva de Twilight Sparkle la cual te abraza. Venimos de Canterlot para inspeccionar los preparativos de la festividad del sol— explico la dragona. La Yegua asintió –Dos preguntas más ¿Por qué en nombre del Tártaro mandan a una yegua con esa condición a una ciudad donde casi todos son sementales? Y ¿Por qué me está abrazando?— Barbara puso una mala cara –Eso es algo que quiero saber yo también. Hace algunos años leí que Ponyville era la ciudad con la mayor población de yeguas de Equestria, pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para mi hermana para relajarse y el motivo de porque te abraza es que cuando esta cerca de una yegua luego de haber estado muy cerca de algún semental la abraza para calmarse. Es una de sus formas inconscientes de salir del estado, por eso se creo una división especial de la Guardia Real para ella— explico la dragona.

Poco a poco Twilight se separo de la gran yegua –Lo siento mucho, no…pensé con claridad. Soy Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto— se presento Twilight –Tranquila, tu eh hermana me explico todo. Soy Macareina Apple pero puedes llamarme Mac, mis amigos me llaman así— se presento la gran yegua –Un placer ¿eres la encargada de la comida para el festival?— pregunto la unicornio –Toda la familia Apple es la encargada, cada primo y prima, tíos y demás familiares de todas partes de Equestria vinieron para ayudar pero es mi herma…— el ruido de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose alerto a los tres –Por todas la manzanas ¡Applebuck! ¡Más te vale que no hayas roto nada importante! Discúlpenme un momento, tengo que ver que ha roto esta vez mi hermano menor. Si quieren pueden esperarme en la casa, en la entrada en su silla mecedora esta mi abuela, así no tendrás que chocar contra alguno de mis primos o hermano— dijo Macareina para dar vuelta y alejarse a al granero –¿Viste lo alta que era? Quisiera tener su tamaño— dijo Barbara –Es extraño encontrar una yegua de ese tamaño…es incluso un poco más alta que Aurora—dijo Twilight trotando con cuidado hasta la casa de la familia Apple, en la entrada estaba una vieja yegua verde de melena y colas ya canosas recogidas, llevaba en el cuello un pañuelo naranja con corazones. Se mecía suavemente en una silla mecedora que por su estado podía incluso tener más edad que la yegua que la usaba. Abriendo un poco sus cansados ojos pudo ver a las dos nuevas caras frente a ella –Bien si son dos lindas jovencitas aunque es mi primera vez ver a una bebe dragón tan de cerca— susurro la anciana yegua –Por la barba de Solaris, nadie se da cuenta que soy una dragona a la primera— dijo feliz Barbara, había muchas cosas que odiaba la dragona, entre ella los pervertidos, las cosas asquerosas y que la confundieran con un macho dragón. Twilight sonrió –Buenas tardes señora, soy Twilight Sparkle, vine de en nombre de Lord Solaris para ver los preparativos para el evento del Sol de Verano, esta es Barbara mi asistente y hermana adoptiva— se presento, la vieja yegua asintió ante las palabras de la unicornio –Es un placer querida, soy la abuela Smith y si vienes para los preparativos de la comida debes hablar con mi nieta— dijo la matriarca de la familia Apple –Hable con Macareina pero ella tuvo que irse porque su hermano parece que rompió algo— dijo Twilight –Entonces te recomiendo hablar con Applejack, está recogiendo unas ultimas manzanas en el huerto seguro podrá ayudarte querida— dijo la abuela Smith.

Con una sonrisa asintió, con su magia bajo a Barbara al suelo –Espérame aquí si vuelve Macareina y dile a donde fui, si puedes también ve viendo y probando un poco de las comidas— pidió la unicornio –Claro que si hermana— dijo la dragona, con una ultima sonrisa Twilight fue al huerto de árboles de manzana –¿Entonces Mac tiene otra hermana? ¿Es de la edad de Twilight? A ella le falta tener amigas— dijo Barbara viendo a la vieja yegua –Applejack es de la misma edad que la de tu hermana si mi vista aun no me engaña pero no es hermana de Macareina, es hermano y seguro que se hace amigo de ella— con este dato la cara de Barbara era de terror absoluto.

Twilight miraba lo grandes árboles llenos de las jugosas y grandes manzanas que alguna vez había visto, esto hace ver en ridículo las de Canterlot, "Ya veo porque Lord Solaris encargo a la familia Apple para la comida" pensó la unicornio trotando suavemente hasta que escucho el sonido de golpes, sin pensar en nada se acerco al ruido –Disculpe busco a Applejack sabe donde…puedo…encontrar— su voz murió al ver el origen de los golpes. Un gran semental de pelaje naranja claro, melena y colas rubias agarradas con una cinta roja pequeña, era incluso un poco más grande que Macareina llevaba un sombrero de vaquero marron, sus ojos eran un verde claro, llevaba un arnés en el cuello el cual lucia muy pesado pero no parecía molestarlo, su Cutie Mark eran tres manzanas rojas.

Al escuchar la voz la cabeza del semental volteo y cuando encontró los ojos violetas de la unicornio su respiración se congelo. Con un leve sonrojo se quito el sombrero e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza –Buenas tardes señorita. Mi nombre es Applejack ¿Estaba buscándome?— pregunto volviéndose a poner el sombrero, Twilight asintió con nerviosismo, retrocediendo un poco –Si…so…soy de Can…Canterlot, vengo pa…para— trato de decir pero el miedo se apoderaba de ella pero Applejack sonrió –Oh usted debe ser la supervisora para la comida, disculpe pero creo que aun no se su nombre—dijo acercándose un poco a la unicornio. Twilight trato de retroceder más pero choco contra un árbol –Twi…Twilight Sparkle— susurro con terror pero parecía que el semental no notaba el miedo –Es un placer conocerla Miss Sparkle, un nombre precioso para una dama encantadora— Applejack podía no conocer todos los modales de Canterlot pero sabía una que otra cosa de los nobles de la ciudad de fantasía como el a veces la llamaba y sabía que las yeguas de allí siempre esperaban un beso en su pezuñas, así que se adelanto y tomo la pata de Twilight y le dio un suave beso. Esto solo provoco el inicio de un desastre.

Barbara corría como gallina sin cabeza buscando a la gran yegua de pelaje rojo –¡Mac! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!— gritaba aterrada hasta chocar contra alguien –Barbara ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Macareina, la dragona agito su cabeza y cuando noto que choco contra el pony que buscaba se aferro a tu pata –¡Debemos buscar a Twi! ¡Fue a buscar a tu hermano pensando que era una yegua!— exclamo aterrada. Antes que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo más el pero grito de terror que alguna de las dos hubiera escuchado en su vida se extendió por toda la granja, seguido por un gran objeto de color naranja que viajaba en línea recta a toda velocidad hasta atravesar la pared del granero. Lo único que quedo fueron las patas traseras de color naranja de cierto semental vaquero –¡Hermano!— grito Macareina seguida de Barbara.

Con ayuda de las dos sacaron al semental pony tierra el cual tenía los ojos desenfocados –Creo…que me enamore— dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia –¡Applejack! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!— pregunto la yegua preocupada –Fue Twilight— dijo la dragona –¿Qué?— fue lo único que dijo Macareina –Twilight fue la que mando a volar a tu hermano y lo puedo decir por el grito y por la falta de una explosión ella lo arrojo por su propia cuenta— explico.

Bien queridos lectores ahora mismo ustedes deberán decir que eso es imposible y mas para una unicornio, que solo podría lanzar con tanta fuerza a un semental como Applejack desde una distancia tan larga y atravesar una pared pero todo tiene una explicación y es gracias a los grandes esfuerzos de los mejores psicólogos de Canterlot que se puede explicar este caso. Twilight Sparkle tiene diferentes reacciones al estar cerca de los sementales, el más normal es cuando esta cerca de uno por mucho tiempo o cuando lo toca por accidente es asustarse y generar una explosión mágica la cual deja al semental postrado en una cama en el hospital por varias semanas, pero hay otra reacción la cual es cuando Twilight esta acorralada y un semental la toca a propósito, el miedo de la joven yegua llega a tales niveles que su cuerpo puede generar tanta fuerza que es posible derrumbar una pared de concreto de una sola patada, esto se supo ya que su primer psicólogo le toco su hombro, el pobre semental fue lanzado contra la pared atravesándola y como su sala estaba en una torre, bueno aun no se recupera del todo.

En medio del bosque Twilight estaba en posición fetal, llorando mientras acariciaba su cola –Lugar feliz…lugar feliz… lugar feliz— susurraba en shock, sin saber que muy lejos de allí en una posada un grupo de yeguas con armaduras tomaban con suma alegría sus bebidas, festejando que su misión había salido bien y sin complicaciones, hasta que un grito las hizo detenerse –¡¿Qué esta donde?!— la fuerte voz de una yegua resonó por toda la taberna hasta que una puerta estallo por causa de un hechizo mágico, de entre el humo la gran figura de una imponente yegua blanca con una armadura violeta con oro salió, sus fríos ojos azules mostraban el fuego del infierno y su cuerno parecía más filoso que nunca. El grupo de yeguas conocida como las Amazonas tragaron de terror al ver a su Capitana, la cual era famosa por su mal carácter y más cuando su hermana menor estaba en problemas y ese parecía ser el caso –¡Todas!¡ Muevan sus malditos y gordos flancos! Mi hermana esta en Ponyville, tenemos que salvarla y quemar hasta sus cimientos a ese maldito pueblo que tuvo la osadía de tocar a mi hermana menor— dijo con gran ira, su cuerno brillo haciendo que su casco flotara hasta ella y colocándoselo, si alguien que conociera a Aurora Shield por lo menos en su carácter, sabía muy bien que cuando se enojaba no había lugar ni en el Tartaro para esconderse ya que seguiría al causante de su enojo y nada la detendría para meter su casco del desgraciado y jalar sus tripas para sacárselas para luego meterlas por el otro extremo de la pobre alma en desgracia.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de haber encontrado a Twilight y lograr que saliera de su estado, Macareina había comprendido algo, que su hermano lo más seguro es que trato de cortejar a la joven yegua de color lavanda. No podía culpar mucho a su hermano menor y más cuando uno vivía en Ponyville pero creo que ya recibió mucho castigo al ser lanzado y atravesar no solo la pared del granero sino algunos árboles de manzanas. Eso había dejado sorprendida a la gran yegua por la fuerza que la pequeña unicornio tenía, podía creer que con su magia hubiera podido lograr esa hazaña pero que ella misma agarrara al semental y la lanzara sin magia alguna, daba algo de miedo.

Twilight bajo su tercera taza de té, por fin ya más calmada –Lo lamento tanto ¿En serio no lo lastime? Mi primer psicólogo le paso lo mismo y aun esta en rehabilitación para poder caminar de nuevo— dijo preocupada Twilight –Tranquila Sugarcube, mi hermano tiene la cabeza más dura que un yunque— "Y tan vacía como un globo cuando se trata de yeguas" pensó Macareina –Me pidió decirte que lamenta mucho lo que paso, no tenía idea de tu condición o de que existiera. Te mando a decir que cuando vuelvas tendrás manzanas gratis— dijo Barbara retirando la taza.

Luego que el semental lograra recuperarse y que se le explicara más de dos veces la situación comprendió dos cosas, que la unicornio era peligrosa y condenadamente caliente, eso para el era una combinación demasiado tentadora para dejar pasar. No sabemos si es estupidez, calentura o una combinación de ambas pero es su funeral.

Twilight suspiro cansada, esta era solo la primera parada de su lista de verificación, aun faltaba comprobar los cielos de Ponyville, la decoración en el ayuntamiento y el coro para el evento –Barbara, debemos irnos y terminar las comprobaciones. Una vez más lo lamento mucho Macareina, no quise que esto pasara— se disculpo la unicornio –Ya le dije Miss Twilight, no hay problema pero puedo preguntarle algo— pidió Mac –Por favor Macareina, eres mayor que yo así que no hay que ser tan formal y claro, preguntame— dijo Twilight –Cuando todo esto termine y si… aun se queda en Ponyville… ¿Podríamos ser amigas? Tengo algunos amigos pero extraño tener a una amiga cercana a mi edad— dijo la gran Yegua. Esto dejo asombrada a la unicornio, a parte de su hermana que era su Big Sisther Best Friend Forever o B.S.B.F.F para abreviar no tenía más amigas, ella no planeaba quedarse más en ese pueblo salido de sus peores pesadillas pero –No se si me quede Macareina pero si eso pasa… será un placer tener una amiga como tu— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La gran yegua roja sonrió, susurrando un gracias abrazo a la unicornio la cual devolvió el abrazo, no estuvieron mucho así ya que las dos jóvenes de Canterlot debían irse, con un último adiós Barbara y Twilight se despidieron de la familia Apple o de las dos yeguas que habían conocido. Tanto Macareina y la abuela Smith vieron alejarse a las dos –Es una pena que esa joven y linda señorita tenga ese problema, seguro hubiera sido un buen partido para Applejack— dijo la vieja yegua haciendo que la hermana mayor de los Apple suspirara –Abuelita deja eso, hasta que mi hermano se comporte dudo que alguna yegua salga con él— dijo algo molesta –Solo me preocupo por el mi querida nieta como contigo ¿Cuando tendrás un novio?— pregunto la abuela Smith –Cuando esta maldita ciudad vuelva a la normalidad abuela— fue su respuesta dando la media vuelta para ir a seguir con el trabajo, la vieja yegua suspiro –Solo espero que no tengas gustos diferentes como tu primo Caramel querida— susurro ganándose el grito enojado de su nieta y sacándole una sonrisa.

Ya lejos de Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight y Barbara revisaban la lista –El siguiente punto es el clima, según esto la limpieza de las nubes está a cargo de un pegaso llamado Rainbow Blitz, capitán del control del clima de Ponyville, también dice aquí que es un excelente volador— la unicornio levanto la cabeza mirando el cielo el cual estaba lleno de nubes –Pues parece que no hace bien su trabajo— susurro algo temerosa. Barbara saco una pluma de la alforja –Anotemos aquí que no hizo su trabajo y pasamos al siguiente pun— no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una fuerte corriente paso sobre las dos, Twilight grito cuando sintió que su cola se levantaba lo cual genero una reacción general de un grupo de sementales que estaban cerca, gritando como locos y silbando por el espectáculo gratis, solo para huir de terror y dolor cuando una gran bola de fuego fue contra ellos y los alcanzaba –¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto Twilight ignorando lo sucedido con los sementales a la barbacoa –Que algún listillo va a recibir su merecido— susurro la bebe dragona sacando sus garras molesta. Anteriormente habíamos mencionado que Barbara odiaba a los pervertidos y con lo cual parece ser que ha desarrollado un detector de ellos y sus intenciones.

En un segundo una estela de arcoíris caía del cielo justo hacía las dos, Twilight cerró sus ojos cuando este toco el suelo generando una leve nube de polvo pero no hubo ruido de choque, sino el aleteo de alas –Una maniobra perfecta, aterrizaje perfecto solo falta una fan y aquí esta— dijo una voz haciendo que Twilight comenzara a asustarse, frente a ella estaba un pegaso de pelaje azul, algo resaltable de el era su melena y cola, no solo por la forma desordenada o de zigzag sino por tener los colores del arcoíris, su Cutie Mark era una nube con un relámpago con los tres colores primarios, incluso sus cejas tenían forma de uno –¿Cuál es tu no…?— antes de terminar la pregunta la dragona se lanzo sobre el pegaso.

Twilight sabía que su hermana adoptiva había aprendido algo de defensa personal para ayudarla pero nunca espero verla usándola y mas que defensa personal parecía que lo estaba masacrando, los gritos de dolor que el pegaso dejaba escapar de su boca la asustaban pero grito cuando este cayo muy cerca de ella –¡Por favor! ¡Quítame a esta loca!— imploro antes de ser arrastrado –¡¿Qué vas hacer con las garras?! ¡No por favor! ¡NO!— grito de dolor y sin saberlo Barbara dejando un poco mas traumada a Twilight.

Luego de una visita rápida al Hospital General de Ponyville y una cirugía reconstructiva para salvar la hombría de Rainbow Blitz la cual los médicos le aseguraron de que se recuperara sin consecuencias permanentes estaban una vez más en la calle –La…lamento mucho lo que mi hermana te hizo— dijo Twilight bastante lejos del pegaso el cual tuvo que agudizar su único oído bueno hasta recuperar la audición en el otro –Tranquila, fue mi culpa— dijo sudando viendo como la dragona levantaba sus garras si se atrevía a decir algo erróneo –Soy Rainbow Blitz, capitán del equipo meteorológico de Ponyville, el mejor y más rápido volador de toda Equestria y futuro miembro de los Wonderbolts— dijo con una gran sonrisa, sino fuera por las vendas que cubren la mitad de su cara seguro se vería mejor con ella –Ppff ¿Tu el mejor volador de Equestria? He visto babosas más rápida que tu y te puedo asegurar que tu nunca entraras en los Wonderbolts, ellos solo buscan a los mejores— dijo Barbara limpiándose las garras –¿Y quién eres tu mocosa? ¿Acaso la capitana?— pregunto en burla el pegaso –No pero si conozco a Stormfire. Capitán de los Wonderbolts y también mi hermana Twilight— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. La boca de Blitz casi se salía de su sitio al escuchar eso –¡¿Es verdad?! ¡O por favor debes presentármelo! Soy su fan más…— dijo acercándose a las dos para el temor de Twilight pero se detuvo al ver las garras de Barbara –Un paso más amigo y juro que esta vez si te lo arranco. Además no perderemos el tiempo de Stormfire contigo y más si no puedes mantener el cielo despejado como debería estarlo— dijo la dragona –Puedo tener el cielo limpio en 10 segundos exactos— dijo con voz molesta el pegaso –Demuéstralo— susurro Barbara.

Si había algo que molestara a Rainbow Blitz es que dudaran de sus habilidades como volador y aun con las grandes heridas y puntos el no dejaría que una bebe dragona lo humillara, con gran velocidad salió disparado al cielo, comenzando a golpear las nubes haciendo que desaparecieran, tan rápido como salió llego al suelo con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia pegada a su cara –10 segundos, exactos. En tu cara lagartija— dijo con soberbia pero su sonrisa se fue al ver la sonrisa maligna de Barbara, levantando un cronometro mostro un tiempo 10.01 –Que mal, no fueron 10 segundos exactos pero puedo darte un B- pero ya revisamos tu trabajo así que nos vamos—dijo la dragona disfrutando la cara roja de odio del pegaso –Eh Mister Blitz, creo que debe regresar al hospital, algunos de sus puntos se abrieron— susurro Twilight, el pegaso pestañeo al sentir la sangre salir de sus heridas abiertas y más en cierta parte importante –¡Diablos!— grito saliendo con rapidez para tratar de salvar a su amigo aunque sospechamos que eso puede solo traer más dolor.

Twilight suspiro de alivio al tener lejos al pegaso –Creo que no debiste decirle eso hermana, hubiéramos evitado que tipos como él se reprodujeran— dijo molesta la dragona –Nadie merece eso Barbara y estoy muy molesta contigo ¿Por qué lo atacaste de esa forma? Pudiste haberlo matado— dijo Twilight –Tengo mis razones hermana pero lo siento mucho, tratare de que esto no suceda— dijo Barbara inclinando un poco la cabeza, la unicornio suspiro pero con su magia levito el pergamino –Mejor seguimos, ya estamos a la mitad, solo falta revisar la decoración y el coro y podremos refugiarnos en la biblioteca— dijo Twilight comenzando a trotar hasta el ayuntamiento.

Por alguna razón las calles de Ponyville estaban vacías, por una gran parte eso alegraba y calmaba a la unicornio lavanda pero también le hacía preguntar qué sucesos habían pasado para que de repente todo el mundo desapareciera de repente. Sin saberlo todos los sementales se escondían de la dos hermanas, ya habían escuchando de un grupo que fue atacado por la dragona al escupirles bolas de fuego como de los testigos de la masacre que le ocurrió a Rainbow Blitz, nadie quería acabar como el y no sabían si lograrían llegar a tiempo al hospital para salvar sus partes si intentaban acercarse a la yegua unicornio, pero la carne es débil y más cuando una de las pocas y posibles soltera unicornio caminaba por las calles del pueblo hasta demostrar lo contrario. Todos los sementales libres o que no pateaban para el otro lado sabían una cosa. Esa yegua tenía los mejores flancos que habían visto en sus vidas.

Sin ningún contratiempo o accidente las dos jóvenes de Canterlot llegaron al ayuntamiento, cuando entraron quedaron maravilladas por la gran decoración, más que el Hall de un ayuntamiento de un pequeño pueblo parecía el Hall de un castillo, no por el tamaño sino por lo finamente decorado, incluso algunas mesas ya estaban equipadas con comidas y esculturas de hielo de Lord Solaris –Es increíble, quien haya hecho esto hizo más que un buen trabajo. Todo es maravilloso— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa –Siii, maravilloso— dijo con voz atontada Barbara con un leve sonrojo mirando algo, la unicornio pestañeo y miro a donde miraba su hermana solo para jadear algo asustada. A lo lejos estaba un semental unicornio, su pelaje era blanco, su melena y cola era de un color índigo bien arreglados, su Cutie Mark eran tres diamantes, algo que también que se podía destacar que llevaba un fino traje negro. Parecía ser un noble de Canterlot. Su cuerno brillaba con un aura azul pálido mientras movía varias telas hasta seleccionar algunas, con maestría las coloco en las columnas del ayuntamiento –Perfecto— dijo con satisfacción volteándose con una sonrisa, su boca se abrió al ver ala unicornio.

Debemos dejar por un momento la visión normal del mundo para entrar en la visión de este nuevo personaje, el cual miraba a Twilight la cual varios brillos rodeaban su fino cuerpo, su melena y cola agitadas suavemente por el viento tenía un brillo natural que aparecía cuando la luz del sol la golpeaba, sus largas y finas pestañas se movían con gracia y para adornar una suave sonrisa de unos finos y atrayentes labios. El semental estaba en shock ante la belleza equina frente a el, incluso un mini pegaso Cupido apareció solo para darle una patada sacándola de su ensoñación. Agitando su cabeza volvió al mundo real y se acerco con paso suave y elegante , Twilight estaba asustada y aun mas al ver el unicornio se acercaba a ella. Barbara salto al suelo y fue al semental, temiendo otra masacre trato de acercarse pero el miedo la tenía paralizada -Hola mi nombre es Barbara, soy la asistente de mi hermana y ambas venimos para revisar los preparativos para el evento del Sol de Verano ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto con una sonrisa y moviendo sus pestañas.

Pestañeando confundido pero dio una leve sonrisa –Es un placer conocerte Barbara, soy Elusive, encargado de las decoraciones y también diseñador de ropa y usted mi Lady ¿Cuál es su nombre? Aunque lo más seguro debe ser tan hermoso como usted— dijo con una leve sonrisa pero se quedo extrañado cuando noto la agitada respiración y la mirada de miedo de la unicornio –Disculpa pero mi hermana sufre de Androfobia— dijo Barbara algo desilusionada por no llamar la atención del semental unicornio –Por Solaris lo siento mucho mi Lady— dijo Elusive retrocediendo para darle aun más espacio a Twilight –No…no se preocupe, soy Twilight Sparkle, un placer conocerlo— saludo un poco más calmada.

Elusive se quedo pensando, cuando por fin como si un rayo iluminara una tormenta un recuerdo llego a su mente –¿Twilight Sparkle? ¡¿La misma Twilight Sparkle, protegida y alumna de Lord Solaris?! No puedo creer que tengo ante mi a tal belleza de Canterlot. Oh mi sueño es diseñar para la realeza las mejores prendas y tu eres considerada como una princesa ¡Por favor! Permíteme diseñarte un vestido— pidió Elusive sosteniendo las patas de Twilight con la suyas olvidando la fobia de la unicornio la cual ya tenía una cara de horror.

Afuera del ayuntamiento la vida en las calles volvía a su curso normal, hasta que un grito resonó seguido de una explosión mágica que hizo que el techo del ayuntamiento literalmente volara por lo aires para luego caer como una lluvia de peligrosos fragmentos de madera y cristal. Dentro de la estructura el semental blanco se encontraba sucio, despeinado y casi inconsciente mientras que su pata trasera se agitaba un poco. Twilight una vez más se encontraba en shock acariciando su cola, Barbara salió debajo de una mesa la cual milagrosamente aun estaba intacta –Agradezco al ser una dragona, mis escamas me protege de la magia…la mayor parte del tiempo— se dijo suspirando pensando que una vez más debía sacar de ese estado a su hermana.

Lejos de allí, una unicornio blanca de melena de diferentes azules agitaba un látigo contra varias pegasos que jalaban una carroza –¡Mas rápido! ¡Muevan esas malditas alas o se las arrancare!— gritaba Aurora, su cuerno brillaba con el aura de su magia pero parecía diabólico, incluso varias juraban que el fuego del infierno salían con cada exhalación de la unicornio –Únete al ejercito decían, veras el mundo decían. Debí hacerle caso a mi padre y dedicarme a ser dibujante pero no, mi madre me convenció de unirme a esta locura— hablo una pegaso hasta sentir la punta del látigo golpeando sobre sus flancos, dejando escapar un grito agudo pero a la vez algo extraño –Vaya Raincloud, no sabía de esos gustos tuyos— dijo otra pegaso con una sonrisa hasta recibir también un latigazo dejando escapar un grito similar.


	4. Chapter 4

Poco a poco el día seguía avanzando pero nos concentramos en un local con una ligera forma que nos recordaba a un carrusel, dentro varios maniquís de ponies llevaban diferentes prendas. Algunas sencillas hasta otras extravagantes y llenas de joyas. Elusive con su magia peinaba su melena, Barbara le paso un fijador el cual comenzó a levitar –Gracias querida y de nuevo lo siento, se me olvido que Miss Twilight sufre de androfobia cuando la recordé— dijo el semental terminando de arreglar su melena –Tranquilo, eres el primero en esta pequeña ciudad que se ve como todo un caballero— dijo la dragona con un ligero rubor.

Esto hizo que Elusive inflara un poco su pecho –Bueno siempre he soñado con ir a Canterlot, mostrar mi trabajo en las grandes pasarelas de modas y aun que ese fuera mi sueño desde pequeño siempre valore los modales y la forma correcta de actuar de un caballero— dijo con orgullo. Ambos voltearon sus cabezas al escuchar las pisadas que bajaban por una escalera, el semental se alejo lo más posible para evitar otra reacción de la unicornio, cuando Twilight salió la mente de Elusive se apago. La joven unicornio se había dado una ducha rápida para quitar los restos de escombros y cenizas luego del incidente en el ayuntamiento y aun cuando se había secado lo mejor posible el semental aun podía detectar algo de humedad en su pelaje lo cual hacía que se pegara su figura dejando al descubierto sus ya atrayentes curvas "¡No! Fuera pensamientos impuros" pensó Elusive pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando Twilight le dio una suave sonrisa.

Twilight trataba de sonreír pero le costaba por el miedo pero dejo salir su mejor sonrisa –Lo siento una vez más Mister Elusive y gracias por dejarme usar su baño— dijo en voz baja, agradecía que el local y hogar del semental tuviera dos baños –No Miss Twilight, yo debo pedir disculpas por olvidar su fobia. Por favor no dude en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesite— dijo el semental tratando de mirar a los atrayentes ojos morados y no otra parte de su cuerpo. Twilight asintió y con su magia atrajo a la dragona hasta ponerla en su lomo –Gracias y…adiós— dijo trotando hasta la puerta. El semental trato de decir algo solo para evitar que se fuera –Miss Twilight— dijo haciendo que las dos jóvenes se voltearan –Cuando todo de la celebración del sol de verano termine, quisiera hacerle un vestido. Prometo tener mi distancia con usted pero de verdad quisiera poder hacerle uno— dijo rezando para que la unicornio aceptara.

Twilight mordió su labio, no quería ser grosera con el semental y menos porque era hasta ahora el primero en toda la ciudad que no le decía cosas horribles o trataban de acercarse a ella, iba a decir que no había que hacer eso pero vio los ojos de su hermana. Barbara tenía unos ojos suplicantes de que aceptara, la pequeña dragona parecía tener un flechazo por el semental haciendo que la unicornio no supiera que decidir, con un suspiro miro de nuevo al semental –Mister Elusive, es el primero en tratarme bien y evitar que entre en mi estado de shock, se lo agradezco pero pensare en su oferta. Espero que entienda— dijo con calma, Elusive asintió –Lo entiendo perfectamente y gracias por lo menos no rechazarla. Nos vemos Miss Twilight— se despidió, la unicornio y dragona salieron por la puerta, una vez más hacia las calles de Ponyville.

Barbara suspiro –No piensas volver ¿Verdad hermana?— pregunto la dragona –Lo siento hermana pero no. Aun cuando el fue tan amable y caballeroso no puedo estar cerca de el y menos…imaginar que el tomara mis medidas ¿Y si hace un muñeco de mi? ¿Y si lo hace para complacer sus oscuros y perversos fetiches?— pregunto comenzando a agitarse su respiración –Hermana, debes dejar de leer esos libros de terror y suspenso. Ningún pony ni siquiera algún enfermo mental haría una muñeca de tamaño real de un pony y menos para….eso. Además Elusive es todo un caballero a diferencia de todos los que viven aquí ¡Se que me escuchan gran bola de pervertidos!— grito enojada poniéndose de pie sobre Twilight y agitando el puño al aire.

La unicornio suspiro tratando de mandar sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente, saco su lista y sonrío al ver un solo punto sin tachar –Solo falta el coro y esta pesadilla pronto terminara—dijo pasándole la lista a Barbara –Aquí dice que el coro esta formado por…¿aves?— leyó un poco más el pergamino –Parece ser que antes había un violinista a cargo de la música pero tuvo que irse a Fillydelphia y encontraron a alguien más a última hora pero ¿Aves?— volvió a preguntar la dragona.

Tardaron un poco pero en uno de los parques de Ponyville escucharon un canto de aves, solo que este parecía muy bien organizado, asomándose un poco por precaución vieron varias aves de diferentes especies y colores catando y lo que parecía ser una pegaso amarrillo con melena y cola de color rosado claro –¡Por fin! Otra yegua. Ya pensaba que este pueblo maldito solo tenía a Mac como la única yegua en kilómetros— dijo Barara con felicidad, Twilight sonrió y salió de su escondite acercándose a la pegaso –Buenas tardes— saludo haciendo que la pegaso gritara asustando a las aves pero había algo raro en su voz y cuando se dio la vuelta la unicornio entendió porque. Frente a ella no estaba una yegua sino un semental y por la forma de su cuerpo era uno de ese tipo andrógeno. Había leído sobre ponies machos que podían confundirse con una yegua por el tamaño y forma de su cuerpo pero nunca espero encontrarse con uno.

Dando un salto hacia atrás trato de regular su respiración antes de que su fobia le ganara y soltara otra de sus explosiones mágicas, el pegaso también tenía una mirada de miedo pero también un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –H..ho…hola— susurro, su voz era suave pero con un tono masculino –Sa..saludos, soy Twilight Sparkle ¿Cuál…es tu nombre?— pregunto tragándose el miedo –Soy…Soy Bu…Butterscotch— dijo en voz muy baja –Disculpa, no…escuche bien— dijo tratando de acercarse un poco, solo ganando murmullos sin sentido.

De pronto las aves regresaron –Oh mira, tu coro volvió, estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Nos vemos en la celebración— dijo con una sonrisa forzada huyendo de allí, Butterscotch suspiro –Bien hecho tonto, otro pony que huye de ti por ser el rarito— susurro para sí mismo triste volteando para poder mirar una vez más a la unicornio "Y es una linda yegua…¿Cómo sería tener novia como ella?" se pregunto pero olvido eso al ver salir de los arbustos algo.

Twilight suspiro –Era un pegaso, por suerte no paso…— pero no pudo terminar de hablar por un grito de felicidad –¡Oh por Solaris! ¡Una bebe dragon!—dijo Butterscotch volando a gran velocidad rozando a Twilight sus flacos con la puntas de sus alas y pasando de largo para abrazar a una sorprendida Barbara, pero cuando la dragona noto la cara de horror y el cuerno brillante de la unicornio –¡Vuela por tu vida!— grito de terror haciendo que el pegaso amarrillo pestañeara pero al ver a la unicornio supo que algo malo iba a pasar.

Lejos de allí en una nube Rainbow Blitz cambiaba uno de sus vendajes –Maldita lagartija sobre alimentada espero que le pase algo malo…y así podre ver esa linda retaguardia de esa unicornio, cielos necesito pensar en otra cosa, no quiero volver al Hospital— dijo terminando de poner el vendaje pero volteo su cabeza al escuchar una explosión –¿Otra? ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando allá abajo? ¡OH SANTA MIER!— no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un árbol chamuscado y volador lo golpeo.

En el parque o lo que quedaba de el Twilight pestañeo confundida no solo por ver el lugar devastado sino también estar en lo que parecía ser el centro de la explosión, por las marcas de quemaduras y la falta de árboles debió ser una de sus explosiones mágicas mas fuertes pero no podía recordar porque, por lo general podía recordar cuando chocaba con algún semental y eso hacía que perdiera el control de su magia pero esta vez no podía. Dos cabezas una de un semental y otra de una dragona se asomaron detrás de un banco carbonizado que se hizo polvo –¿Están bien?— pregunto Twilight recibiendo la afirmación de parte de los dos.

Luego de una explicación Barbara estaba sobre Butterscotch –Una vez mas lo siento mucho Miss Twilight…yo…no quise tocarla…solo que…— trato de decir –Tranquilo Mister Butterscotch, no lo culpo es mi reacción ante los sementales aunque con usted…es un poco menos fuerte— dijo Twilight manteniendo su distancia con el pegaso pero dándole una suave sonrisa. El pegaso se sonrojo pero desvió la mirada "¡Me sonrio! Oh cielos por favor debo evitar decir alguna tontería, aunque tenga androfobia es la primera chica con la cual puedo hablar bien" pensó asustado Butterscotch –Entonces ¿Estudias todo tipo de magia?— pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de la unicornio –Si, mi talento especial es la magia así que se me facilita un poco más que a otros unicornios aprender sobre la magia y ¿Cuál es su talento especial Mister Butterscotch?— pregunto Twilight –Oh puedes solo decirme Butterscotch y mi talento…es poder comunicarme con los animales, yo me encargo de cuidar a todos los animales que viven en y cerca de Ponyville— explico –Oh cielos eso es un gran talento— dijo Twilight con interés –¿En…en serio? Los demás sementales piensan que es un talento inútil— dijo desviando su mirada con tristeza –No le hagas caso Butterscotch, para mí es un gran talento, yo desearía poder hablar con los animales— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El pegaso sintió su corazón latiendo con más fuerza y rapidez "Ella le gusta mi talento…creo que me gusta" pensó con felicidad sin notar que llegaron a su destino, Golden Oak Library, Barbara se bajo del lomo –Gracias por escucharme Butterscotch— dijo con una sonrisa –No, fue un placer escuchar tu vida y conocerte Barbara, igual a usted Miss Twilight— dijo el pegaso –Puedes llamarme Twilight, adiós Butterscotch— se despidió la unicornio entrando en su hogar temporal junto con su hermana. Con una gran sonrisa Butterscotch comenzó a marcharse, hasta escuchar el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, se volteo preocupado solo para ver a la dragona corriendo como si el diablo le mordiera la cola –¡Butterscotch! ¡Vuela por tu vida!— grito aterrada hasta el punto que sus colores eran pálidos por el miedo, el pegaso solo podía pensar en una cosa para que la dragona estuviera así luego de sus relatos, de alguna forma había sementales en la biblioteca pero el lugar era casi abandonado por los habitantes de Ponyville, la única explicación es que alguien metió a los ponies y un solo semental vino a su mente, espero a la dragona y la subió a su lomo y salió lo mas rápido que sus patas pudieran dar –¡Vuela Butterscotch! ¡Vuela!— gritaba Barbara –¡No puedo! ¡No puedo abrirlas!— grito aterrorizado.

Nos trasladamos lejos de Ponyville, viéndola desde una colina, el sol decencia trayendo los colores del atardecer, esta hermosa vista es interrumpida por una gran explosión y lo que parecía la silueta de un árbol subiendo en línea recta por el cielo para luego caer a tierra. De alguna forma Golden Oak Library ha sobrevivido a la explosión mágica, solo perdiendo algunas hojas pero los edificios alrededor de el no podían contar la misma historia ¿Pero que causo todo esto? Regresemos en el tiempo unos segundos y veámoslo.

Twilight y Barbara entraron por fin en la biblioteca –Al fin, un lugar seguro— dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa –Ha sido un día fuerte pero creo que ya todo termino—dijo Barbara cerrando la puerta dejando el lugar a oscuras –Siento que olvide algo, algo importante. Pero estoy tan cansada que solo quiero dormir para luego ir a la celebración y regresar a Canterlot, ahora Barbara ayúdame a prender la luz— dijo Twilight, algo que tal vez no debió hacerlo.

Cuando la luces se prendieron las dos jóvenes vieron que estaban rodeadas por sementales, la cara de horror de Twilight era casi superada por la de Barbara –¡Sorpresa!— grito un semental pony tierra de color rosa, melena y cola de un rosa más fuerte, era el mismo que se encontraron poco después de llegar a Ponyville. Barbara solo pudo reaccionar de la única manera posible ante tal situación, saltando por la ventana huyendo por su vida –¡Hola! ¡Soy Bubble Berry!¡ Recuerdas que nos vimos hoy en la mañana y como no te conocía supe que no eras de aquí porque conozco a cada pony de Poniville y como no eres de aquí te organize esta fiesta de bienvenida solo para ti para que pudieras hacer amigos! Dime dime ¿Estas sorprendida?— pregunto feliz el semental ignorando la cara de horror de la unicornio y la fuerte luz del cuerno hasta que todo estallo en una gran explosión mágica.

Ahora sabiendo esto podemos regresar al tiempo actual en donde 5 sementales o mejor dicho 4 ya que el ultimo estaba totalmente vendado trataban de arreglar el desastre en la biblioteca –No puedo creer que Berry sobreviviera a esa explosión— dijo Applejack levantando una estantería mientras Elusive movía los libros a su sitios –Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, el está hecho de goma—dijo Rainbow Blitz colocando la lámpara en el techo –¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight Barbara?— pregunto Butterscotch –Por fin se durmió, la pobre aun lloraba— dijo la dragona algo preocupada, la momia que era Bubble Berry trato de hablar pero al tener su boca vendada solo eran gemidos y balbuceos –Dice que lo lamenta, el solo quería que Miss Twilight hiciera amigos— dijo Elusive poniendo nuevos vidrios en las ventanas –No te disculpes Bubble Berry, tu no sabías y agradesco tus intenciones, yo llevo años tratando de que Twi haga amigas— dijo la dragona sacando de lo que quedaba de la cocina algunas vasos, todos diferentes y un jugo, los 4 sementales tomaron los vasos y comenzaron a beber, Berry lo hizo a través de una pajilla –Y gracias a todos por ayudar a reconstruir el lugar, me asombra que los libros no se quemaran o que la estructura del lugar colapsara. Es un árbol muy fuerte— dijo la dragona asombrada –Mi abuela cuenta que este árbol es más viejo que ella y ha estado incluso antes de que se fundara Ponyville— dijo el gran semental vaquero –Por cierto, hay algo que he querido saber ¿Qué pasa en este sitio? ¿Por qué no hay yeguas aquí?— pregunto Barbara.

Todos los sementales se miraron preocupados –Oh mira la hora Barbara, debemos irnos para estar listos para la celebración, que descanses— dijo Elusive saliendo rápidamente seguido por los demás y un jalado Bubble Berry que agitaba su pata para despedirse. La dragona puso mala cara pero suspiro cansada –No tengo las energías para molestarme, solo quiero dormir— dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en una gran habitación que tenía doble piso, el primero era una pequeña sala y estudio con más libros y una ventana la cual daba acceso a un balcón, en la segunda planta de la habitación estaba una cama donde Twilight Sparkle dormía luego de haber llorado un poco, ahora parecía más tranquila.

Con cuidado la arropo y abrazo –Descansa hermana, mañana será un mejor día— susurro Barbara para luego acostarse en su pequeña cama. Si alguna de las dos hubiera visto el cielo estrellado de la noche, hubieran notado que 4 estrellas se acercaban a la Luna la cual en donde la silueta del caballo en la luna parecía ser más oscura de lo normal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Una potranca unicornio de pelaje lavanda saltaba animada sobre una gran cama –Jajaja tranquila pequeña Twilight, ya te contare un cuento—dijo una voz gruesa y sabía. La pequeña Twilight dejo de saltar para dar una gran sonrisa al ser cerca de ella –Hoy te tengo un nuevo cuento, aunque es algo viejo—dijo la voz acercándose a la potranca –¿Cuál es?— pregunto feliz –Ah ah, primero a la cama y luego el cuento— dijo la voz._

_Con rapidez las sabanas fueron sacadas y Twilight se acostó, luego estas volvieron pero cubiertas por un aura mágica dorada, cubriendo con cuidado a la pequeña potra –Ahora, hace mucho tiempo en la mágica tierra de Equestria, dos hermanos gobernaban con sabiduría, el hermano mayor creaba el día levantando el sol, el hermano menor creaba la noche subiendo la luna. Por años ambos gobernaron juntos y todos en Equestrian Vivian en armonía. Pero el corazón del hermano mayor creció con los celos y el odio hacía su hermano mayor al ver como los ponies disfrutaban de la luz del sol y en la noche no apreciaban sus esfuerzos. Hasta que un día decidió no bajar la luna, ambos hermanos discutieron, el mayor trato de razonar con el menor pero este no escucho y dejo que su odio lo controlara convirtiéndose en una temible criatura que se hizo llamarse a sí mismo como __**Darkhorse Kinght**__. Desastres y muerte llegaron, el hermano mayor no tuvo opción y uso contra su hermano unos poderosos artefactos mágicos conocidos como los Elementos de la Armonía con ellos lo sello dentro de la luna. Aun con el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano asumió el rol de subir no solo el sol sino de subir la luna para que el equilibrio y la armonía volviera y con ello Equestria siguiera viviendo en paz— relato la voz –Pero ¿Los dos hermanos volvieron a estar juntos?— pregunto Twilight –Me temo que no, el hermano mayor no volvió a ver a su hermano menor, aunque una profecía surgió la cual decía que en el milésimo aniversario del sol las estrellas liberarían a __**Darkhorse Kinght**__ pero nunca se supo si volvería como la criatura o como el querido hermano— dijo la voz._

_La pequeña unicornio volteo su cabeza a una ventana donde pudo ver la luna y en ella la silueta del caballo en la luna –Si el volviera seguro se sentirá muy solo…yo le daría un abrazo— dijo con inocencia –¿Le darías un abrazo? ¿Por qué?— pregunto la voz –Para que sepa de que alguien lo recuerda y lo esperaba, para que se sienta feliz— dijo con alegría. La voz dejo escapar una suave sonrisa –Seguro eso lo haría muy feliz Twilight, ahora debes dormir— la pequeña potranca bostezo y asintió, acurrucándose para acomodarse cerro sus ojos –Buenas noches mi pequeña pony— susurro la voz mientras se hacía más lejana. _

_Twilight dormía hasta que escucho algo, era un susurro lejano pero cada segundo era más fuerte –Twilight, despierta. Despierta—_

Una unicornio abrió sus parpados, sus ojos violetas miraron confundida el entorno desconocido hasta que su cerebro supo decirle donde estaba el cuarto en la biblioteca, fijo sus ojos a un lado de la cama donde vio a su hermana asistente –Vamos hermana, dentro de poco Lord Solaris levantara el sol, hay que ir al ayuntamiento, pudieron repararlo lo mejor posible— dijo la dragona bajando las escaleras a la primera planta de la habitación. Twilight pestañeo aun algo confundida pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la luna y la sombra del caballo en la luna le devolvió la mirada puso una cara de horrror –¡Oh no no nonono!— dijo saltando de la cama galopando lo más rápido sin tropezar y caer por las escaleras –¡Barbara! ¡Darkhorse Kinghtviene!— grito la yegua llegando al piso de abajo –¿Darkhorse Kinght? ¿Hermana aun sigues dormida? Ese es un viejo cuento de hadas para los potrillos para mandarlos a dormir— dijo la dragona con dos tazas de café –¡No estoy dormida y hablo en serio! Recuerdas que te dije que sentía que olvidaba algo ¡Pues era eso! Ayer en la mañana leí sobre el origen de Darkhorse Kinght pero era la historia más tonta y sin sentido que había leído pero me sonaba de algo y lo recordé ahora. Tanto mi recuerdo como la historia de ese libro tenían algo en común y era que ambas decían que el regresaría en el milésimo aniversario del sol ¡Y es este mismo!— grito angustiada.

La dragona pestañeo un momento –Bien, mejor no te doy tu café, hermana escúchame un momento, si todo lo que me dices es verdad Lord Solaris seguro estaría ya preparado para el regreso de esa cosa y no estaría presentándose para una celebración. Tranquila y tratemos de ir al Ayuntamiento, seguro alguien dejara una ventana abierta y podremos ver como levanta el sol— dijo con calma haciendo que la unicornio gimiera molesta. "Solo espero que tengas razón" pensó saliendo de la biblioteca junto a su hermana.

Para asombro de la unicornio las palabras de Barbara fueron verdaderas, habían logrado reparar el techo del ayuntamiento y las decoraciones "Pobre Mister Elusive, tal vez si deba aceptar su oferta del vestido por hacerlo trabajar tan duro y rápido para arreglar el desastre que hice" pensó apenada, dejo escapar un suspiro pensando en todos los desastres que hizo. Pudo entrar al Ayuntamiento ya que las historias y rumores de ella volaron por todo el pueblo y por el momento los sementales se alejaban de ella dejándola solo con Barbara "Si no fuera por Barbara estaría muy sola" pensó con tristeza –Hola Sugarcube—dijo una voz haciendo que las dos jóvenes de Canterlot voltearan –¡Mac! Que bueno verte— dijo Barbara con una sonrisa.

La gran yegua roja llego con un trote suave al lado de las dos hermanas –Si y que bueno que fue fácil encontrarlas, espero que no te moleste un poco de compañía— dijo Macareina –Para nada, gracias— susurro Twilight con una sonrisa. Lejos de las tres en una mesa 5 sementales hablaban –Te digo Jack, esa lagartija esta demente— dijo con enojo Rainbow Blitz –Te lo mereces por hacerle eso a Miss Twilight— dijo con enojo Elusive –Eh chicos—susurro Butterscotch –Seamos todos honestos aquí, tenemos tiempo sin tener contacto con una yegua y mi hermana no cuenta. Todos estamos interesados en Miss Twilight, además que es muy bella— dijo Applejack –Muchachos— intento de nuevo el pegaso amarrillo –¡Yo solo quiero que vuelva a hacer esa explosión! ¡Fue genial! ¿Se imaginan iniciar una fiesta con eso?— dijo con una sonrisa Bubble Berry –Por favor, escúchenme— pidió una vez más –Estas loco Berry eso casi te mata, diablos desearía que se volteara y ver una vez más esos redondos, firmes y ¿qué quieres Butterscotch?— pregunto molesto el pegaso cyan al sentir el constante toque en su hombro.

Butterscotch señalo a un lado de Rainbow Blitz, este giro su cabeza solo para encontrar dos ojos verdes con pupilas rasgadas, una expresión de miedo se manifestó en su cara al ver a la dragona la cual ya mostraba sus garras –Di tus oraciones pervertido— susurro con una mirada de odio –Hola Barbara— saludo el semental unicornio haciendo que la dragona bajara su mano y sonriera con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –Hola Elusive, es bueno ver que pudiste arreglar todo. Lamento lo que paso— dijo Barbara –No te preocupes querida, fue mi culpa, puedes decirle a Miss Twilight que le mando saludos y me alegro verla aquí— pidió Elusive –Claro, se lo diré de inmediato— dijo con una sonrisa para marcharse, solo para regresar y darle una fuerte patada en los flancos al pegaso cyan el cual grito de dolor ya que aun tenía algunos puntos allí –Maldita lagartija— susurro cuando la dragona ya se había ido –Me debes una, te salve la vida y la de tus futuras descendencias— dijo el unicornio tomando con cuidado su bebida ganándose la mirada de odio del semental pegaso.

Twilight trataba de calmarse al tener tantos sementales cerca de ella aunque sabía que le estaban dando su espacio no podía dejar de pensar que alguno se acercaría por detrás de ella y le haría algo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse pero las caricias de una pequeña garra en su costado la tranquilizaron –Respira hermana, cuando termine volveremos a casa— dijo Barbara con una sonrisa, ella asintió pero levanto su cabeza hacía la ventana, la gran luna fue lo único que vio pero algo faltaba, sus ojos se abrieron de horror al ver que no estaba la sombra del caballo –Damas y caballeros de Ponyville— dijo una voz gruesa en un balcón, un semental con un traje verde, de color marron con una melena y cola grises con una Cutie Mark de un sello hablo –En unos minutos el sol se levantara gracias a nuestro Lord Solaris el cual nos honra al habernos escogido para celebrar aquí el amanecer del sol de Verano ¡Sin mas preámbulos aquí esta Lord Solaris!— dijo con fuerza haciéndose a un lado, dos ponies abrieron las cortinas pero solo para mostrar que nadie estaba allí.

Los murmullos eran cada segundo más fuerte pero Twilight no los escuchaba "Oh no" pensó aterrada y más cuando una nube negra comenzó a subir por el balcón _**–Calma pequeños amantes del sol— **_dijo una voz profunda y cargada de poder, llamando la atención de todos, en el balcón una nube de humo negro se movía hasta que de ella salió un gran Alicorn negro, llevaba una armadura gris oscura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, las únicas partes visibles eran sus ojos rojos como los de un dragón, su cutie mark que era una Luna Menguante, su cola parecía estar hecha de una nebulosa de estrellas _**–Su verdadero Rey ha llegado y con el la noche eterna—**_volvió hablar acercándose más al balcón pero subió una ceja al ver a sus súbditos _**–Mmm parece ser que hay escases de hembras, debo recordar buscar las mejores para mi harem— **_susurro para el mismo.

Rainbow Blitz abrió sus alas –¡¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Lord Solaris?!— grito tratando de ir contra el alicorn negro pero el semental vaquero lo detuvo –Calma compañero. No te lanzes contra el panal de avispas sin un plan— dijo Applejack _**–¿Acaso mi imagen no es recordada? ¿No vieron las señales?—**_ pregunto molesto –Yo…Yo lo hice— dijo una voz entre el público aunque no fue difícil ver quien hablo ya que estaba casi sola. Darkhorse Kinght sonrió al ver la yegua _**–Me alegra ver que alguien me recuerda y más una hermosa ejemplar de hembra— **_dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus filosos dientes haciendo que la unicornio retrocediera asustada pero no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse más al ver 5 sementales frente a ella para protegerla, aunque uno se escondía detrás del semental vaquero.

Darkhorse Kinght mostro una mirada de enojo _**–Bien, como ya no tengo asuntos en su pequeño pueblo ¡Es hora de que Equestria reciba a su nuevo gobernante!— **_grito abriendo sus alas –¡Guardias deténganlo!— ordeno el semental del traje verde señalando a Darkhorse Kinght, varios pegasos de la Guardia Real volaron contra el alicorn solo para chocar contra el balcón cuando este se convirtió en humo negro y salió por la ventana. Sin decir nada Twilight salió a todo galope a la biblioteca con Barbara en su lomo, siendo seguida por los 5 sementales. Cuando llegaron vieron por el suelo de la biblioteca cientos de libros tirados y Twilight buscando entre otros que levitaba con su magia –Miss Twilight ¿Usted sabe que esta pasado?— pregunto Applejack.

Cuando Twilight iba hablar alguien se le adelanto –¡Espera Jack! Todo es obvio ahora— dijo Blitz dejando confundidos a todos –¡Ella es una espía!— grito señalando a la unicornio haciendo que todos se quedaran sin palabras ante tal y tonta acusación –Tu acto de linda, inocente pero a la vez candente yegua con fobia ya no engaña a nadie. Tu viniste a arruinar toda la celebración y hacer que tu jefe secuestrara a Lord Solaris así que dinos donde esta— dijo acercándose a Twilight la cual trato de retroceder pero tropezó haciendo que cayera de espalda y comenzara a respirar con agitación. Algo que no noto Twilight ni Rainbow Blitz fue que en esa posición la joven yegua se veía provocativa y más con su cola pegada a su panza provocando en los 4 otros sementales incluyendo a Berry a tener una ligera hemorragia nasal.

De la nada por debajo del pegaso cyan salió Barbara la cual le conecto un puñetazo en su quijada mandándolo hacia atrás y quedar en el suelo viendo estrellas –¡Aleja tus pezuñas malditas de mi hermana! Ella fue la que descubrió la llegada de Darkhorse Kinght…y yo no le creí— dijo con tristeza bajando la cabeza avergonzada, Twilight se levanto y abrazo con cariño a la dragona –Tranquila hermana, no tenía pruebas, solo un sueño— susurro acariciándola –Pero tenías razón y espero que tengas una idea de cómo vencerlo— dijo Elusive –Yo…no puedo recordarlo por eso estoy buscando cualquier referencia de él pero solo hablan de su oscuro poder y de que traerá la noche eterna— dijo con desesperación la unicornio –¿Ya probaste con este?— pregunto Bubble Berry con un libro entre sus pezuñas.

Twilight se lo quito con su magia y lo acerco a su cara –Elementos de la Armonía una guía práctica— leyó en voz alta –Mi abuelita Pie me contaba esa historia para dormir muchas veces— dijo con una sonrisa, sin decir nada más Twilight abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar paginas hasta llegar a una –Los elementos de la Armonía son 6 antiguos artefactos de gran poder descubiertos en la antigüedad, de los 6 solo 5 son conocidos los cuales representan, la bondad, la generosidad, la honestidad, la risa y la lealtad— leyó el libro –Que femenino digo yo— dijo Blitz recibiendo un codazo fuerte por parte de Applejack –El sexto y último elemento es desconocido, dice que solo aparecerá cuando se encienda una chispa al reunir los 5 elementos— termino de leer –Bien, entonces debemos buscar esos elementos, usarlos y patearle los flancos a este Darkhorse Kinght ¿Dice donde encontrarlos?— pregunto el vaquero pony –La ultima ubicación conocida de los elementos es en el antiguo castillo de los hermanos reales, ubicando en…Everfree Forest— dijo levantando su cabeza –¡¿Everfree?!— gritaron los sementales.

Afuera de la biblioteca y en borde del pueblo los 6 ponies observaban como los árboles lucían imponente y tenebrosos, tragando su miedo Twilight comenzó a avanzar –Espera Twilight ¿vas entrar?— pregunto aterrado Butterscotch –Tengo que hacerlo, debo detener a Darkhorse Kinght y salvar a Lord Solaris— dijo la unicornio sin voltearse –Pero Miss Twilight, Everfree Forest es un lugar sumamente peligroso, allí nada actúa como normalmente debe pasar— dijo Elusive –Las plantas crecen solas— dijo Applejack –El clima se mueve por si solo— dijo Rainbow Blitz –Los animales se cuidan solos— dijo Butterscoth –¡Y Slendermane vive allí y se roba mis pasteles!— grito Bubble Berry haciendo que todos incluyendo a Twilight lo vieran –Berry, Slendermane no existe— dijo Blitz con cansancio dando idea que esta no es la primera vez que esta conversación ha sucedido –¡Claro que si! Y tengo esta prueba— dijo sacando de algún lado una hoja, Applejack se la quito y la vio –Berry, esto es un dibujo de algún pony el cual está mal dibujado porque tiene las patas muy largas y no tiene rostro— dijo el vaquero –Duh es porque es delgado y alto y yo no lo hice ¡Lo dejo Slendermane!— grito enojado haciendo que todos lo ignoraran –Chicos, aprecio su preocupación pero debo hacerlo, Lord Solaris no solo es mi maestro…es como un padre para mi y si puedo hacer algo para salvarlo lo hare— dijo con determinación.

Los 5 sementales se le quedaron viendo pero cada uno admiraba la determinación de la yegua –Bien, entonces todos iremos— dijo Applejack –¿Qué?— pregunto Twilight –Tranquila, mantendremos nuestras distancias para que no te alteres— dijo Berry –Pero no podemos dejarte ir sola, seas la unicornio más fuerte que he conocido pero es casi lanzarte directo a la boca de un timberwolf— dijo Rainbow Blitz –No me perdonaría nunca si le pasa algo Miss Twilight, déjenos con usted— pidió Elusive –Yo tengo miedo si soy sincero, pero no quiero dejarte ir sola porque me da más miedo saber que algo puede pasarte— dijo Butterscoth –¡Además cuando todo esto termine necesitaremos hacer una fiesta a lo grande! Y también vengarme de Slendermane por robar los pasteles haciendo que me culpen por comerlos— dijo con enojo Bubble Berry –¡Que no existe Slendermane!— gritaron a coro 3 de los 4 sementales.

Twilight miraba a los 5 sin saber que decir, por un momento se sintió feliz y una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa adorno su cara, haciendo que los 5 sementales se sonrojaran un poco –Gracias…vamos muchachos, salvemos Equestria— dijo con determinación, con un grito grupal de los sementales aunque el de Butterscoth fue muy leve, todos entraron al temible bosque, sin saber que eran vigilados por alguien más, algo oscuro y maligno oh esperen es solo un pony alto muy pálido oh no (sonido de estática)


	6. Chapter 6

El silencio, no había ningún otro sonido más que el de las pisadas del grupo de 6 ponies –Esto no es normal, no escucho ningún animal— dijo Butterscoth observando a todas partes –Prefiero que sea así, con suerte no saldrá ninguna de las criaturas de este maldito bosque— dijo Applejack –¿Alguno sabe por qué este lugar es así?— pregunto la unicornio –Nadie sabe Miss Twilight, simplemente parece funcionar con sus propias y retorcidas leyes— dijo Elusive con algo de nervios –Dicen que cualquier pony que entra aquí para investigar el Everfree jamás sale con vida— dijo con una sonrisa macabra Rainbow Blitz solo para recibir un golpe en su nuca por parte del pony vaquero la cual lo tiro al suelo –Se por una maldita vez serio en tu vida Blitz, este no es el momento ni el lugar para tus estupideces— dijo con enojo Applejack siguiendo su avance.

El grupo se encontraba caminando cerca de una ladera, Elusive miro por el borde del camino para ver que la ladera no terminaba en tierra firme sino en un precipicio –Hay que tener cuidado, un casco en falso y podemos despedirnos de todo— dijo con seriedad sin notar como un humo negro se filtraba en la tierra, Twilight miro hacía el bosque –Creo que la veo— dijo levantando su pata y señalando a lo lejos se podía ver a penas una construcción de piedra ya muy dañada por el tiempo –Es muy pequeña, los elementos deben ser miniatura— dijo Berry, todo el grupo solo negó con la cabeza solo para gritar cuando el terreno colapso haciendo que los no pegasos se deslizaran por la ladera a hacia su muerte.

Sin perder tiempo Rainbow Blitz y Butterscoth volaron para poder rescatar a sus amigos, Blitz pudo sostener a Bubble Berry mientras que Butterscoth agarro la cola de Elusive, Applejack pudo distinguir una raíz que salía de la tierra, mordiéndola para detener su caída pero la soltó al escuchar y ver como la unicornio no podía frenar y estaba cerca de borde. Twilight se giro en un intento desesperado para detenerse, pensó que era el fin cuando la mitad de su cuerpo dejo de sentir la tierra pero se detuvo al ser sostenida por alguien. Su respiración se puso más agitada y mas al ver a Applejack poniendo sus pezuñas sobre las suyas, evitando que cayera pero no podía jalarla por la inclinación de la ladera.

Applejack sabía que se arriesgaba mucho, no solo en caer ambos al vacío sino también de que la unicornio androfóbica pudiera desatar una de sus explosiones mágicas y eso parecía que iba a ser el caso cuando abrió uno de sus ojos para ver el cuerno de Twilight comenzando a brillar pero también vio algo –Miss Twilight, escúcheme. Sé que esta no es la mejor situación pero le estoy siendo muy honesto y pido que confié en mi. Debe dejarse caer— dijo Applejack, esto saco por unos segundos de su estado de shock a la unicornio viendo al semental tierra como si estuviera demente –Por favor, confía en mí, no te pasara nada Twilight— susurro. Para la unicornio no sabía si era la situación o los verdes ojos del semental pero pudo sentir algo, que Applejack no estaba diciendo esas palabras para salvarse el en vez de los dos morir. Que le era honesto y que ella estaría bien si se soltaba.

Sin dudarlos se libero del semental y se dejo caer cerrando sus ojos, solo para detenerse rápidamente y sentir como lentamente era bajada, podía escuchar el sonido de las alas en movimiento, para evitar algún incidente con su magia forzó a su mente a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en dos sementales pegasos salvándola, incluso pensó que alguna clase de elefante bebe con orejas gigantes era el que volaba y le estaba ayudando en esos momentos.

Cuando pudo sentir la tierra firme una vez más en sus cascos lentamente abrió sus parpados, todos estaban sanos y a salvo y claro teniendo su distancia para evitar asustar a la unicornio –Por Solaris, pensé que íbamos a morir— susurro Twilight –Pero no paso Sugarcube y gracias por confiar en mi— dijo Applejack, Twilight miro al semental vaquero por unos segundos para darle una suave sonrisa –No, gracias a ti Applejack— dijo la unicornio confundiendo un poco al semental de color naranja –¿Por?— pregunto –Por sostenerme…pude por lo menos unos instantes sentir el toque de alguien más sin…explotar o lastimar a alguien— dijo con una mirada triste.

Por un momento Applejack no pensó, ni recordó algo importante, solo supo que tenía que tratar de reconfortar a la joven yegua, para horror de sus amigos los cuales salieron huyendo el semental vaquero se acerco a Twilight y puso su pata sobre ella tratando de reconfortarla, cuando iba a decir algo por fin escucho el grito de alarma de su cerebro y se aterro de recordar a quien tocaba sino también de ver como ella respiraba agitadamente y su cuerno brillaba "Oh diablos" fue lo último que pensó antes de que la explosión mágica surgiera y volara esa zona.

El humo negro quedo inmóvil contemplando todo, incluso si uno se quedaba viéndolo podía notar ligeramente una cara de confusión pero luego de unos segundos volo hacia la tierra, cerca de la silueta de un gran animal para luego lanzarse sobre esta, en la oscuridad el rugido de un animal salvaje se escucho.

Siguiendo el viaje mientras Applejack dejaba escapar de vez en cuando una bocanada de humo, el grupo se mantuvo en silencio, teniendo cuidado de que algo más pasara lo cual fue lo que paso justo frente a ellos, una gran bestia con cuerpo de león rugió con fuerza contra el grupo pero había algunas cosas a destacar del felino, principalmente la gran cola de escorpión, alas parecidas a las de un dragón, sus orejas que parecían más grandes de lo normal como las de un murciélago –¡Una Manticore!— grito Twilight. Todo el grupo salto fuera del alcance de la mortal garra de la criatura, Berry de algún lado saco un cañon el cual disparo lanzado confeti contra la cara del monstruo cegándolo por unos segundos –muchachos— trato de hablar Butterscoth pero era ignorado. Elusive se apoyo en sus patas delanteras y con las traseras pudo conectar un fuerte golpe en el estomago de la Manticore, dándole tiempo a Applejack de montarse sobre el –¡YEHA!— grito levantando su sombrero pero fue lanzado por el aire por la fuerza de la criatura –Todo tuyo compañero—dijo pasando al lado de Rainbow Blitz –En 10 segundos está listo— dijo volando a gran velocidad dejando una estela de arcoíris detrás de el, pronto voló alrededor de la bestia dejándolo casi inmóvil, pero moviendo su cola logro golpear al pegaso que salió volando contra sus amigos los cuales quedaron atontados pero volviendo a la normalidad vieron con asombro como Twilight tenía frente a su cuerpo una gran bola de magia la cual a cada segundo se concentraba.

La unicornio apunto su cuerno a la manticore, preparando su hechizo cuando la figura de cierto pegaso se puso en medio –¡Alto!— grito con fuerza haciendo que Twilight desviara su cabeza y liberara la esfera de magia la cual salió disparada contra un gran árbol el cual quedo desintegrado en segundos, dejando a todos asombrados por el temible poder de la unicornio menos a Butterscoth el cual no se fijo en lo que casi le pudo pasar. Este volo suavemente hasta la criatura la cual le gruñía pero al ver los ojos tranquilos del pegaso amarrillo se calmo, moviendo su pata izquierda la cual no uso en ningún momento revelo una gran herida la cual aun sangraba, en ella estaba clavada lo que parecía ser una daga negra.

Butterscoth sin dudarlo modio el mango del arma y la saco de la pata de la Manticore, la bestia rugio por un segundo asustando a todos y mas cuando este agarro al pegaso –Butterscoth— grito aterrada Twilight corriendo para salvarlo, olvidando su miedo por un segundo pero se detuvo cuando vio que la Manticore lamia felizmente al pegaso el cual se reía suavemente y acariciaba la melena de este como si fuera un simple gatito. Luego de vendar la herida de la criatura esta se fue y todo comenzaron de nuevo su viaje –Butterscoth ¿Cómo sabías que el necesitaba ayuda?— pregunto Twilight –Si te soy sincero, no lo sabía. Simplemente todos merecen que se les muestre un poco de bondad— dijo suavemente para luego seguir a los demás.

El humo negro parecía gruñir al ver que su plan fallo una vez más, pero no se iba a rendir y una vez más se lanzo al suelo solo que esta vez tenía algo diferente para el pequeño grupo. El bosque parecía no tener fin –Estoy cansando de ver este horrible bosque, desearía no verlo más— se quejo el semental blanco y en pocos segundo entraron en una parte la cual tapaba la luz de la luna dejándolos en casi total oscuridad –No lo decía literalmente— dijo algo asustado –¡Hey! ¿Quién me toco?— pregunto molesto Blitz –¡Slendermane!— grito Berry para luego dejar escapar un gemido de dolor al recibir un golpe de Applejack en la nunca –Todos tranquilos, no se separen, ¿Twilight tienes algún truco mágico para darnos luz?— pregunto el vaquero –Hechizo Applejack— corrigió molesto Elusive –Tengo uno A.J— dijo Twilight sin notar el rubor del semental en la oscuridad, muy pocos llamaban de esa forma al semental tierra, solo sus hermanos y abuela ya que era un podo cariñoso, que la unicornio le dijera así hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

En unos segundos la luz salió de la punta del cuerno de la unicornio pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando frente a ella una horrible cara se mostro, grito de terror retrocediendo, todo el grupo se aterro al verse rodeado por mas cosas como la que estaba frente a Twilight pero todos voltearon al escuchar la risa de Bubble Berry, este le hacía muecas a una de las criaturas –¡¿Berry que haces?! ¡Corre!— grito Twilight –¿Por qué haría eso? No hay que temerle a un tonto árbol— dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que un poco de luz alumbrara el lugar haciendo que el grupo notara que la monstruosa cara estaba en la corteza de un árbol para luego desaparecer en una nube dejando al árbol normal, en ese mismo momento el semental de color rosa comenzó a cantar "Esta…cantando" pensó la unicornio asombrada y más de cómo Berry se movía. Parecía desaparecer y reaparecer en diferentes sitios y en ángulos imposibles sin romper una que otra regla de la física.

En poco todos los sementales comenzaron a reírse no solo de las payasadas de su amigo sino de las criaturas al ver que eran árboles haciendo que las monstruosas caras desaparecieran. Twilight pestañeo confundida pero comenzó a reírse suavemente pero volteo su cabeza cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella, sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento comenzó a tener miedo pero lo olvido al imaginar que fuera lo que hizo en los árboles intentaba una última cosa. Frente a ella un gran pony palido sin rostro se alzaba, no tenia melena ni cola y usaba una especie de traje negro con corbata roja, aun por lo delgado que era se ponía notar cierta similitud con un semental, Twilight supo allí que intentaban usar su fobia en su contra pero no dejo que esto lo asustara, del lomo de la criatura salieron unos extraños tentáculos negros pero se detuvieron ante lo que se puede decir que fue inesperado para este.

Apoyándose sobre la criatura para estar en sus patas traseras y alzada, la unicornio le dio un suave beso en lo que debería ser el hocico del pony pálido, los tentáculos desaparecieron y el gran pony se quedo tieso, su rostro mostro un leve rubor el cual crecía, sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta para marcharse y desaparecer entre el follaje del bosque.

Sonriendo feliz dio media vuelta y se acerco un poco al grupo, los demás reían como locos pero se calmaron y comenzaron una vez más el viaje, en unos minutos frente a ellos un gran rio con sus aguas agitadas era lo único que les impedía continuar –¿Y ahora cual es el plan?— pregunto Blitz pero Butterscoth lo callo, el pegaso cyan iba a protestar cuando escucho algo, parecía ser el llanto de una hembra –Alguien está llorando— dijo el pegaso amarrillo –Parece ser una yegua— dijo Elusive. Por un segundo el rostro de los 5 sementales se puso pálido pero se asustaron cuando la unicornio fue en busca del origen del llanto –¡Espera Twilight!— gritaron siguiéndola pero pronto se detuvieron para no acercarse más a la unicornio y también por el asombro de ver quien lloraba, una gran serpiente marina de color morado, de un cabello rubio con toques naranjas lloraba, agitaba su cuerpo lo cual era lo que provocaba los rápidos en el rio –¡Estoy horrible! ¡No puedo dejar que nadie me vea así!— gritaba a lagrima suelta, Twilight iba a preguntar que le pasaba hasta que le cayó una gran cantidad de agua encima provocando dos cosas, la primera es que la unicornio tuviera frio y la segunda es que los 5 sementales tuvieran un fuerte sangrado nasal al ver a la joven yegua empapada dejando un buen espectáculo de su fino cuerpo y dejando algo claro en sus mentes "¡Santa madre de Solaris¡ ¡Que flancos!" fue el pensamiento colectivo incluso el del tímido pegaso amarrillo.

Lejos de allí en Ponyville en una pequeña cama Barbara dormía, aun cuando quiso acompañar a su hermana esta no la dejo por el peligro además que había dormido poco la noche anterior cuando escucho extraños ruidos de afuera y se quedo vigilando para proteger a su hermana mayor, no era la primera vez que alguien trataba de acercarse a la unicornio y menos sementales que trataban de conseguir el afecto de la joven yegua para escalar en posiciones sociales aunque eso para luego del incidente que provoco su fobia y de que mandara a cierto príncipe que se creía el ultimo oasis en el desierto luego de unos días. Pero al estar en una ciudad de casi puros sementales esto hizo que la dragona se pusiera en guardia. Despertó de golpe y se levanto –No se porque…pero cuando ellos regresen voy a patear bien duro los traseros de esos sementales…incluso el de Elusive pero seré suave— se dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

De regreso al bosque Twilight se agito como si fuera un perro, tratando de quitarse la humedad de su pelaje, melena y cola provocando aun más el sangrado nasal de los ya excitados sementales al ver como se agitaba el cuerpo de la yegua "No me arrepiento de nada" pensaron atontados –¿Le pasa algo señorita?— pregunto la unicornio aun sin darse cuenta del estado de los 5 sementales –¡Si! Una tragedia. Estaba terminando de arreglarme para mi novio, hoy es nuestra cita cuando de la nada una horrible nube de humo negro pasó velozmente y ZAS corto parte mi cabello— dijo ladeando su cabeza mostrando que un mecho había sido casi cortado de raíz –¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo este alboroto por un estúpido corte de melena?— pregunto fastidiado Rainbow Blitz ganándose un fuerte golpe en la nunca pero esta vez no de Applejack que compartía el mismo pensamiento que el pegaso, el golpe fue de parte de Elusive –Como te atreves a decir algo así, que alguien dañe tu melena y más si te preparabas para alguien especial claro que afecta y mucho. Además se puede ver claramente que esta señorita se esmero en lucir perfecta para su novio, sus escamas brillantes con la luz de la luna, sus garras arregladas ¡No puedo permitir que un crimen así siga en marcha!— grito mientras se acercaba a la serpiente marina y de improviso arranca una de sus escamas –¿AY pero qué?—pregunto la serpiente marina pero se quedo callada cuando el semental con su magia levito la filosa escama hacia abajo haciendo que la criatura gritara de horror.

Los que conocían bien al semental blanco se asombraron, en el suelo yacía la elegante cola de Elusive, este con su magia la aliso y la hizo flotar hasta la parte faltante de cabello de la serpiente marina, uniéndola –Es..perfecto. ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?— pregunto con gran felicidad –Que disfrutes de tu noche bella dama— dijo con una sonrisa el unicornio –Elusive, tu cola— susurro Twilight –Tranquila Miss Twilight…ya crecerá pero es temporada de colas cortas así que no hay mucho problema— dijo con una sonrisa. Todos pudieron notar que el rio se había calmado y pasaron con calma, incluso con ayuda de una nueva amiga la cual le lanzo un beso a Elusive antes de desaparecer bajo el agua. Iba a seguir hasta que Twilight hablo –Rainbow Blitz— dijo haciendo que el pegaso volteara a verla pero trago saliva al ver la mirada de muerte en los ojos violetas de la yegua –Quiero que entiendas algo, no importa la especie. Toda hembra le importa su melena y como luce incluyéndome, así que si vuelves a decir algo así te juro que la siguiente explosión mágica no será accidental— susurro con calma, haciendo que el pegaso sudara frio pero asintió.

Con esto la unicornio se movió alejándose del grupo –Bien hecho tonto— dijo Applejack, —Una vez más Rainbow Blitz gana el odio de una yegua— dijo Elusive –Eres el amo para enojarlas jeje—dijo Bubble Berry saltando –Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos no fue como Macareine que te rompió las dos patas delanteras—dijo Butterscoth con una leve sonrisa tratando de animar a su amiga el cual gruño molesto. Siguiendo su camino en poco pudieron visualizar el contorno de una estructura, cubierta por una niebla, esta lentamente se movió rebelando un viejo castillo en ruinas –¡Llegamos! ¡El palacio de los Hermanos Reales!— grito galopando hacía ella solo para detenerse antes de caer a un barranco, retrocedió asustada, los sementales se acercaron al barranco –¿Bien ahora como cruzamos?— pregunto Berry –Duh— dijo Rainbow Blitz moviendo sus alas para elevarse y caer al vacío en la niebla, de pronto poco a poco un viejo puente colgante se elevaba, del otro extremo del barranco salió Blitz, en su boca llevaba las sogas del puente, con rapidez ato una a un poste de piedra y cuando iba hacer lo mismo con la otra se detuvo –Rainbow Blitz— susurro el aire –¿Quién está allí? ¡Muéstrate cobarde!— grito viendo a su alrededor y haciendo que el grupo se preocupara un poco al escuchar su voz –Aquí estoy Rainbow Blitz— dijo la voz y entre la niebla una silueta crecía hasta hacerse visible.

Los ojos del pegaso cyan se abrieron de sorpresa, frente a el estaba su ídolo, uno de los pegasos mas famosos y capitán del mejor grupo de voladores Stormfire, el pegaso estaba usando el uniforme de los Wonderboltz pero dejando visible su melena y cola las cuales parecían de fuego por sus colores, variados tonos de naranja con un ligero color rojo en los bordes como si fuera fuego, sus alas eran de un color amarrillo fuerte, el color de sus ojos parecía de un ámbar oscuro o un tierra tostado pero por un segundo cambiaron a varios tonos de turquesa con una iris alargada pero el pegaso cyan no lo noto –Stormfire…¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí?— pregunto Blitz. El pegaso wonderbolt se acerco –Darkhorse Kinght está atacando en diferentes partes de Equestria, la Guardia Real no ha podido detenerlo, incluso nosotros los Wonderbolts no hemos podido hacer mucho, pero me dijeron que había un pegaso que podría ayudarnos y ese pegaso eres tu Rainbow Blitz. Necesito tu ayuda ¿Te unirías a mí y a los Wonderbolts para salvar Equestria?— pregunto Stormfire –¡Claro que sí!— dijo sin dudar Blitz haciendo que Stormfire sonriera –Solo déjame terminar de arreglar este puente, así mis amigos y yo podemos tomar los elementos y salvar Equestria— la sonrisa de Stormfire desapareció –Olvida eso, los elementos son solo un cuento de hadas, necesito ayuda real para detener a Darkhorse Kinght, no tontos mitos— dijo molesto el pegaso Wonderbolt –Espera. Tu no sabes si son una leyenda o no, y si lo fueran no dejare solo a mis amigos. Así que espera un momento para buscarlos y si no están te ayudare— dijo molesto Rainbow Blitz.

El pegaso de pelaje amarrillo oscuro gruño y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color –Escucha bien Rainbow Blitz, vienes ahora conmigo o te puedes olvidar de unirte a los Wonderbolts. Tu decides— susurro haciendo que el pegaso cyan abriera sus ojos. Del otro lado del barranco todos estaban preocupados, hacía rato que el pegaso de melena multicolor se había ido, el puente colgaba de un lado y la niebla no dejaba ver el otro lado –Butterscoth, tienes que ir y ayudar a Rainbow Blitz— dijo Twilight preocupada, el tímido pegaso iba a decir algo pero no pudo al ver los suplicantes ojos de la unicornio, tragando con fuerza comenzó a mover sus alas, pero se detuvo cuando el otro lado del puente colgante se levanto haciendo que estuviera una vez más en su lugar, pronto el sonido del aleteo de alas llamo la atención de todos, Rainbow Blitz apareció de entre la niebla sonriendo –Lo siento chicos, alguien trato de detenerme haciéndose pasar por Stormfire, creo que era Darkhorse Kinght pero no pudo lograrlo. No iba a abandonar a mis mejores amigos, ni por mi mayor sueño— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron para luego comenzar a cruzar el puente, Twilight vio con nuevos ojos al molesto y estúpido pegaso cyan, sonrió pero su vista se fijo en el viejo castillo, allí estaba lo que podría salvar a Equestria y Lord Solaris, con una nueva determinación avanzo por el puente, sin importar lo que encontraran adelante ella no huiría.


	7. Chapter 7

Los 6 ponies entraron, frente a ellos un gran altar se erguía con orgullo, aun con el tiempo y las tempestades aun se mantenía firme y con ello sostenía 5 grandes orbes de piedra –¡Los Elementos de la Armonía!— grito feliz Twilight galopando hacía ellos, los sementales la imitaron y con ayuda de los dos pegasos lo bajaron al suelo –¡Esperen! Solo hay 5 de ellos ¿Dónde está el sexto?—pregunto Bubble Berry –Lo olvidaste no es así. Miss Twilight dijo que el sexto nadie sabe cual es— comenzó a decir Elusive –Y solo una chispa hará que aparezca cuando se reúnan los cinco…no tengo idea que quiere decir eso pero voy a intentar algo— dijo la unicornio –Vamos muchachos. Démosle espacio a Twilight— dijo el semental naranja retrocediendo un poco.

Los otros 4 lo imitaron, la joven unicornio respiro profundamente y comenzó a concentrarse, no sabía si algún hechizo en específico haría que los elementos se activaran así que probo la única idea que puede resolver este enigma, una pequeña cantidad de magia pura comenzó a concentrarse en la punta de su cuerno. Pero esta desapareció cuando debajo de ella sintió algo frio, un humo negro comenzó a salir de las gritas del suelo –¡Twilight!— gritaron los sementales al ver la joven yegua ser consumida por el humo junto a las piedras para luego estallar y con ello varias sombras con forma de ponies con armadura salieron, sus ojos eran de colores zafiros y con iris de alargadas. Los 5 se pusieron espalda contra espalda –Bien muchachos. Esta no es ni de cerca la peor situación en la que hemos estado— dijo Applejack acomodando su sombrero –Pero se parece un poco— dijo Elusive arreglando su melena –Por lo menos podremos defendernos— dijo Rainbow Blitz haciendo crujir su cuello –¿Es…necesario la violencia?— pregunto Butterscotch aterrado –¡Por Esparta!— grito Bubble Berry sacando de algún lado un gran escudo circular, un casco dorado y una gallina de goma que blandía como si fuera una espada.

Y con ese grito sin sentido por parte del semental rosado casi todos se lanzaron al ataque, sin saber que recibían ayuda de una terrible criatura que los había estado siguiendo desde que entraron al bosque aunque ahora su objetivo era diferente. Lejos del combate en una gran habitación la cual parecía ser que alguna vez fue una sala del trono el humo negro salía del suelo, cuando una gran cantidad se acumulo cayo al suelo como agua y se escurrió dejando en el suelo el cuerpo de una unicornio lavanda y 5 orbes, Twilight comenzó a toser y con algo de dificultad se levanto.

Con horror vio como los elementos fueron rodeados por un aura negra y flotaron hasta llegar a cierto Alicorn maligno _**–Debo admirar tu valentía y dedicación por haber llegado hasta aquí pequeña. Pero ahora el juego acabo— **_susurro Darkhorse Kinght mirando fijamente a la unicornio la cual estaba aterrada, pero desvió sus ojos a los elementos, tragando su miedo piso con fuerza el suelo, raspándolo con el casco _**–¿Bromeas verdad? Debes estas bromeado— **_susurro el Alicorn oscuro. Con un grito Twilight se lanzo contra Darkhorse Kinght, este pestañeo pero sonrio y se lanzo igual contra ella. Twilight cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza para apuntar con su cuerno al Alicorn, este imito a la yegua y preparo su cuerno pero sabía que la joven no tendría el valor de seguir para embestirlo y si lo hacía, bueno sería un desperdicio terrible.

A casi en el momento de chocar el cuerno de Twilight brillo y ella desapareció, Darkhorse Kinght abrió los ojos asombrado y freno, derrapando por el suelo haciendo que sus cascos al rozar la piedra saltaran chispas, al detenerse volteo la cabeza solo para mirar con horror como la unicornio estaba rodeada por los elementos y de su cuerno se acumulaba la magia. Haciendo lo mismo que la yegua se teletransporto sobre ella justo cuando su hechizo alcanzo los orbes de piedra, de un golpe la mando a volar lejos de los orbes pero estos comenzaron a flotar alrededor del Alicorn _**–no ¡No! ¡NO!— **_grito aterrado pero se quedo callado cuando los orbes cayeron al suelo.

Twilight estaba mareada y dolorida por el golpe pero al ver que los elementos no funcionaron toda esperanza en ella se quebró _**–¡Jajajaja! ¡Has fallado!— **_ grito levantando en sus patas traseras para luego caer y con las delanteras destrozar dos orbes y volverlos fragmentos. De los ojos violetas de Twilight las lagrimas caían libremente al ver como el Alicorn destruía los elementos, cuando termino los rojos ojos de este se fijaron en ella. La unicornio trato de retroceder pero fue rodeada por el aura negra de magia de Darkhorse Kinght atrayéndola hacía el. Su respiración se volvió agitada al tener tan de cerca al inmenso semental, su cuerno comenzó a brillar pero se apago cuando un anillo se deslizo por este _**–Oh no queremos que este lugar explote y menos que pienso traerlo a su antigua gloria como el centro de mi nuevo reino. No tengo idea de por qué reaccionas así ante los sementales pequeña pero este anillo de Mithril anulara toda tu magia— **_El miedo de Twilight crecía a cada segundo e inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus patas tratando de golpearlo, incluso tratando de forcejear contra el agarre mágico.

Darkhorse Kinght quedo sorprendido al sentir la fuerza que la unicornio mostraba pero aumento la fuerza de su agarre haciendo que ella gritara –_**Debo decirlo, eres un enigma para mi pequeña, pensaba darte un castigo por intentar detenerme y ser la estudiante de ese tonto de Solaris pero ahora que te tengo cerca. Tengo otros planes para ti— **_susurro haciendo que Twilight se fijara en el con temor. Partes de la armadura del Alicorn comenzaron a volverse humo dejando al descubierto su pelaje negro, y parte de este volo hasta Twilight volviéndose pulseras que se apretaron en sus patas y cuellos, su melena y cola fueron arregladas _**–Todo Rey necesita su harem y el mío comenzara contigo— **_susurro con maldad.

Con estas palabras la mente de Twilight supo lo que le pasaría y también provoco que algo en ella se rompiera, como una represa que no puede contener mas la indomable agua algo surgió del interior de la joven unicornio –¡NNNNOOOOO!— un gran grito de terror junto con una inmensa oleada de magia pura salió del cuerpo de Twilight provocando que las pulseras estallaran al igual que el anillo en su cuerno, Darkhorse Kinght quedo asombrado pero no por mucho ya que un fuerte golpe en su cara lo mando a volar hacia el muro. El Alicorn trato de entender lo que paso pero fue aplastado por una columna que fue arrancada por la magia de la unicornio la cual seguía dando gritos de terror.

Creo que aquí esta nuestra respuesta amigos, de porque se temía que con la llegada de Twilight a un pueblo de puros sementales seria como el fin del mundo. Varios de los psicólogos de la unicornio había predicho luego de varios exámenes rigurosos y bien controlados y cuando decimos eso lo que realmente paso es que metieron a la pobre yegua a una habitación con sementales y ver sus reacciones lo cual podemos deducir que solo empeoraron su condición. Y es que al llegar a un punto de quiebre el cual no sabrían cual es, la unicornio estallaría, si sus explosiones mágicas ya de por si eran temibles al igual que su súper fuerza, una joven androfóbica que pudiera controlar todo ese poder aunque de forma inconsciente podría demoler incluso Canterlot. Y eso es lo que estaba pasando justo ahora, luego de ser aplastado varias veces por la columna como una cucaracha, el Alicorn fue rodeado por el aura de color magenta, levantado y lanzado contra la unicornio la cual lo esperaba aun gritando y le dio con su casco justo en el estomago.

Los ojos de Darkhorse Kinght casi se salieron de sus cuencas por la fuerza del golpe, fue lanzado una vez más al otro lado del lugar pero el hechizo de levitación lo hizo regresar solo para recibir una lluvia de golpes por parte de la yegua la cual estaba aterrada pero parecía no darse cuenta de que ella estaba moliéndolo a golpes al Alicorn. Darkhorse Kinght sentía que sus entrañas estaban destrozadas pero grito cuando una gran roca lanzada por la magia de la unicornio se estrello contra sus partes nobles, allí pudo ver al creador de todo el cual estaba retorciéndose de dolor al ver lo que le paso al oscuro Alicorn, ni aun malvado alguien merecía ese tipo de castigo.

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta otros también miraban el terrible espectáculo, los 5 sementales había logrado vencer a las extrañas criaturas negras y cuando escucharon el grito de su amiga salieron disparados hasta allí, solo para ver como Darkhorse Kinght era destrozado a golpes, todos llevaron sus patas a sus partes cuando vieron la roca estrellarse en el Alicorn, sintiendo un dolor fantasma y mucha pena por el sujeto pero olvidaron eso cuando parte del ya caído techo se desprendió por la magia de Twilight y cayó encima del Alicorn. Solo para repetirse varias veces –Twi…Twi…Twilight— susurro con miedo Applejack haciendo la joven yegua dejara de gritar, su magia se apago y se volteo.

Varias lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Twilight y sus ojos temblaban, con un grito salió corriendo contra los sementales, estos ante el espectáculo anterior gritaron de horror y trataron de protegerse con lo que fuera, incluso usándose entre ellos, quedando de frente Rainbow Blitz "¡Oh no! ¡No de nuevo!" pensó aterrado pensado que podía despedirse de su amiguito y de sus futuros hijos que nunca tendría, cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando el fin el cual no llego, lo que llego fue el abrazo de Twilight la cual oculto su estomago en el pecho del pegaso. Todos se quedaron en shock al verla así, abrazando a un semental y no volando nada o matándolos, Blitz con algo de temor movio su pata y la coloco en la melena de Twilight, lentamente comenzó a acariciarla –Ssshh tranquila Twi, estas a salvo— susurro suavemente –Yo creo que ante esto al que deberíamos salvar es al pobre diablo ese— susurro Elusive a los otros los cuales asintieron.

Las rocas que fueron el techo se movieron lentamente, todos se concentraron en el ruido y vieron con asombro y horror como un golpeado, sangrante, jadeante y enojado Darkhorse Kinght salía de entre los escombros _**–Voy…a matarlos…tan…lentamente…que suplicaran…que acaben con sus…malditas vidas— **_dijo con sumo dolor lográndose poner de pie aunque parecía que en algún momento iba a caer. Todos estaban asustados, ni con la paliza que Twilight logro darle este aun no había caído _**–Despídete de tus amigos maldita yegua. Porque serán los primeros en irse— **_dijo mientras su cuerpo lentamente se recuperaba y su armadura volvia.

Twilight que aun no se daba cuenta que abrazaba a Rainbow Blitz, se perdió en su mente, la palabra amigos resonaba con fuerza y con ellos su llegada a Ponyville, aun cuando su fobia saco lo peor de ella, aun cuando los lastimo y sabían que corrían peligro cerca de ella no la abandonaron, estuvieron cerca de ella en el viaje para buscar los elementos, recordando los momentos en que cada uno ayudo en este algo surgió en su mente, un destello.

Lentamente soltó al pegaso de color cyan y se puso de frente contra el Alicorn –Ahora lo entiendo— dijo suavemente ganando una mirada confundida de Darkhorse Kinght –Pudiste destruir la parte física de los elementos ¡Pero ellos aun siguen aquí!— grito con fuerza. De entre los escombros varios destellos salieron para luego elevarse diferentes trozos de roca los cuales volaron hasta los sementales rodeándolos _**–No…no es posible— **_dijo con horror el Alicorn oscuro –Applejack, aun cuando la situación parecía mala el hizo que confiara en el con sus palabras cargadas de verdad. El representa el Elemento de la Honestidad— dijo con una sonrisa, las piedras brillaron hasta desaparecer, lentamente en el cuerpo del semental vaquero una armadura dorada comenzaba a aparecer –Butterscotch, demostró algo que ninguno de nosotros hizo ante una criatura la cual solo necesitaba ayuda. El Elemento de la Bondad brilla en el— dijo con mas ánimos Twilight, al igual que con Applejack una armadura dorada también comenzó a aparecer cubriendo el cuerpo del pegaso amarrillo y cuando lo hizo en el centro del pecho apareció un emblema que se parecía mucho a su Cutie Mark –Bubble Berry, el se enfrento al miedo con algo tan simple pero muy importante en esta vida ¡La Risa!— grito la unicornio, no solo la armadura apareció sino un casco dorado que cubrió la cabeza del semental –Elusive, el caballero entre caballeros, sin dudarlo dio algo importante a alguien que lo necesitaba ¡El es la Generosidad!— como todos la armadura, el emblema y caso aparecieron pero también zapatos dorados que cubrieron sus pezuñas –Rainbow Blitz— comenzó Twilight haciendo que el pegaso sonriera esperando las palabras de la unicornio –Puede ser un arrogante, un idiota y carente de tacto total con las yeguas— dijo Twilight dejando al pegaso con la boca abierta pero no pudo decir nada porque la joven siguió –Pero el rechazo sus sueños por sus amigos. El elemento de la Lealtad no pudo escoger a alguien mejor que el— dijo con una sonrisa y con esto todos los sementales tenían sus elementos.

Darkhorse Kinght retrocedía asustado _**–¡Espera! ¡Aun no encuentras el último elemento!— **_grito aterrado –Pero el siempre estuvo aquí— dijo Twilight comenzado a flotar junto con los sementales, todos eran rodeados por una gran y brillante aura mágica –El último Elemento de la Armonía solo apareciera con el destello de una chispa cuando los 5 se reunieran, esa chispa es la magia de la amistad, la amistad que tú hiciste que naciera— dijo con una sonrisa y con ella una corona dorada con una gema en forma de la Cutie Mark de Twilight descendió hasta colocarse en su cabeza.

Los ojos de la unicornio brillaron con fuerza por la gran magia acumulada, la gema en la corona y los emblemas en las armaduras brillaron igual con fuerza y pronto todos desaparecieron dentro del gran destello de poder y magia, una gran arcoíris salió de este y se elevo _**–¡NNNOOOO!— **_grito de horror Darkhorse Kinght cuando el rayo de arcoíris descendió y se estrello contra el –¡Prueba el Arcoíris desgraciado!— gritaron los 6 amigos. Por unos segundos el grito de horror y dolor del alicorn negro fue lo que salía del arcoíris pero luego todo fue silenciado por una explosión mágica y una destello que hizo que el cielo brillara y cegara a todo ser que lo viera. Pero esto solo duro unos segundos y el silencio reino por todas las ruinas y el bosque.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight agito la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente, aunque sintió un peso extra en ella, moviendo su pezuña por su cabeza logro tocar algo que no debería estar allí. Con cuidado se lo quito y pudo observar una pequeña corona dorada con una gran gema con la forma y color de su Cutie Mark. Pestañeo confundida pero poco a poco contemplo donde estaba, unas ruinas muy dañadas como si alguna clase de batalla hubiera ocurrido reciente, unos suaves gemidos hicieron que dejara de ver el panorama y se concentrara en 5 sementales y con eso recordó todo.

Sus amigos comenzaron a levantarse y pudo notar las brillantes armaduras doradas con emblemas de sus Cutie Mark en el pecho –Por el Tartaro ¿Qué nos golpeo?— pregunto Applejack, de los 5 era el único que se veía algo cómico porque tenía sobre su casco dorado su sombrero vaquero –Nosotros…vencimos a Darkhorse Kinght— dijo Elusive –¡Oh si! ¡Miren esta belleza!— grito Rainbow Blitz volando con emoción hinchando su pecho para verse mas varonil –Esto es sin duda 20% mas cool— dijo con una gran sonrisa –Es…comodo— dijo Butterscotch –¡YUJU! ¡Soy una estrella dorada!— grito Bubble Berry con sus extremidades estiradas y girando por todo el lugar como una rueda.

Twilight sonrio, feliz de que sus amigos estaban bien, cuando los 5 sementales vieron a la joven unicornio sonrieron felices pero se sorprendieron cuando un aura magenta los rodeo a todos y fueron atraídos hacia la yegua, de sorpresa ella los abrazo con fuerza. Cada uno estaba asombrado y algo asustado pero olvidando eso devolvieron el abrazo, pero solo duro unos segundos cuando escucharon la agitada respiración de Twilight. Se separaron con rapidez –¡Respira Twilight! ¡Respira!— exclamaron aterrados, poco a poco Twilight se calmo y pudo volver a sonreír, los otros devolvieron la sonrisa pero pronto todos se concentraron en una ventana al ver algo, poco a poco la luna se iba dejando paso al amanecer y el sol saliendo detrás de las colinas –El sol…lo logramos— susurro Butterscotch asombrado. Twilight lloro de felicidad. Lo lograron, todos juntos lograron vencer a Darkhorse Kinght, con eso sus ojos se desviaron al lugar donde estuvo por última vez el maligno Alicorn, su boca se abrió de terror.

Cuando los sementales notaron que Twilight miraba algo siguieron su ejemplo y también sus expresiones fueron de terror y de negación, cubierto por las sombras proyectadas por el amanecer algo se alzaba donde estuvo Darkhorse Kinght –Oh vamos, deben estar bromeando ¿Acaso los elementos no lo destruyo?— pregunto Applejack preparándose para lo que fuera –Si no cayo debe estar muy mal herido, es nuestra oportunidad para terminarlo— dijo Blitz resoplando con fuerza dejando escapar un poco de humo de sus fosas nasales.

Twilight imito a sus amigos y se preparo para lo que fuera, menos para lo que salió de entre las sombras, un joven Alicorn, un poco más grande que Applejack apareció, su pelaje era de un azul zafiro oscuro, su melena y cola eran de un color azul cobalto, sus ojos de un color turquesa los cuales mostraba confusión y miedo –¿Nosotros…dónde estamos?— pregunto aunque de forma extraña ya que no hablaba en primera persona –¿Pero quién es él?— pregunto Elusive confundido –Seguro es un engaño para que bajemos la guardia— dijo Rainbow Blitz –Oh los Elementos de la Armonía han destruido la maldad que controlaba a este tipo el cual es el hermano menor de Lord Solaris el cual estuvo encerrado en la luna por mil años y así hablaban en esa época— dijo con rapidez Berry –Es correcto mi joven súbdito— dijo una voz fuerte y sabía. Todos voltearon a una ventana donde una pequeña esfera de fuego entraba la cual estallo rebelando a un gran semental Alicorn blanco, de melena, cola y barba de colores rojizos –¡Lord Solaris!— grito feliz Twilight –¡Mi pequeña!— grito Lord Solaris y trato de acercarse a la unicornio, solo para gritar de dolor y caer al suelo electrificado –¡¿Qué le paso?!— pregunto aterrado Elusive –Es…la banda eléctrica que tiene, se la pusieron como castigo por…ser el culpable de mi Androfobia ¡Pero no fue su culpa! El dijo que algo extraño tenia la bebida y yo le creo— dijo Twilight explicando la situación aunque los 5 sementales tenían sus dudas.

Con rapidez el monarca de Equestria se levanto, agitando se cabeza y fijo sus ojos en el otro Alicorn –Príncipe Artemis, mi hermano menor— comenzó a hablar dejando asombrados a todos al escuchar que era el hermano de Solaris –Perdóname hermano, te falle en evitar que te volvieras en la horrible criatura, te encerré en la luna todos estos siglos. Entenderé si me odias— dijo Solaris con tristeza –No hermano, nosotros somos culpables de nuestro destino, tu nos advertiste pero no hicimos caso— dijo Artemis –Entonces, volverás conmigo al palacio y reinar como debimos haberlo hecho, juntos— pidió el Alicorn blanco.

El silencio era atroz, todos esperaban la respuesta del joven príncipe, incluso Berry tratando de escuchar la posible respuesta se estiro perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo –Si hermano, regresaremos contigo— dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo, los dos hermanos sonrieron, pero no duro mucho ya que Solaris puso su pezuña sobre la cabeza de Artemis y comenzó a frotarla –¡Ah no! ¡Suéltanos hermano!— grito Artemis el cual se libero del agarre de Solaris y se lanzo sobre el comenzado una lucha. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por tremenda estupidez –Ya esta, lo comprado ahora. Todos los machos son tontos— dijo Twilight cansada –¿Podemos volver a casa? Necesito tener mi sueño de recuperación— dijo Elusive –Yo quiero solo agarrar la primera nube que encuentre y dormir por una semana— dijo Blitz –¡Esperen! No podemos irnos ¡Aun no hemos encontrado y vencido a Slendermane!— grito Berry –Bubble Berry, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces y te lo repito ¡No existe Slendermane!— grito frustrado Applejack –AJ tiene razón Berry, Slendermane no existe porque era una de las cosas que creó el Príncipe Artemis cuando era Darkhorse Kinght— dijo la unicornio –¿Y cómo lo sabes Twilight?— pregunto Elusive –Porque me lo encontré en la parte donde los árboles trataron de asustarnos, aunque era diferente a un pony note que tenia características de un semental, una forma de atacarme usando mi androfobia. Así que me lo enfrente dándole un beso, luego de allí se fue y desapareció— dijo con una sonrisa –Discúlpenos— dijo Artemis ganando la atención de todos –¿Quién es este Slendermane del que hablan y que es la Androfobia?— pregunto haciendo que un frio recorriera la columna vertebral de todos –Slendermane es un mito creado para asustar a los potrillos para que no entren al Everfree Forest— dijo Butterscotch –Las fobias hermano son enfermedades o trastorno psicológico relacionados con el temor a alguna cosa, la androfobia es el temor a todo ser masculino y es algo de lo que sufre mi querida estudiante— explico Lord Solaris.

El Príncipe Artemis asintió –Con lo que recuerdo cuando éramos Darkhorse Kinght, ahora podemos entender porque la joven reaccionaba así ante los sementales, debo decirles que nosotros no sabíamos de su condición joven Twilight y pedimos disculpas por nuestro comportamiento— se disculpo el alicorn –Pero…tu creaste a Slendermane ¿Verdad?— pregunto Twilight comenzando a respirar un poco agitada –No conocemos ninguna criatura con ese nombre— dijo el príncipe Artemis –Un gran pony flanco, tan grande como Lord Solaris, sin facciones en su rostro, ni melena ni cola y totalmente palido, usa un traje negro y corbata roja— describió Berry pero una negación de cabeza fue todo lo que dio Artemis.

En ese momento la respiración de Twilight ya era caótica y su cuerno brillaba con fuerza –¡Cúbranse todos!— grito Solaris agarrando a su hermano y lanzándose por una ventana, los otros 5 sementales no dudaron de copiar a su señor y se lanzaron por las escaleras, preferían algún hueso roto que volar en mil pedazos. Lejos de allí en lo más profundo del bosque, cierta criatura de aspecto de pony caminaba con tranquilidad, recordando los sucesos de lo que fue la segunda noche más larga desde que existía, un grito femenino seguido de una gran explosión lo hizo detenerse y voltear su cabeza carente de facciones. Estuvo así por unos segundos antes de volver a seguir su camino, tratando de ver si podía rescatar de los recuerdos de los seres que había consumido algo sobre las citas y regalos para cortejar a una yegua.

No tomo mucho tiempo regresar a Ponyville, aunque algo golpeados y chamuscados el grupo junto con los Alicorn fueron recibidos por una gran multitud que celebraba no solo el regreso del día y su señor, sino que ahora luego de explicar todo también celebraban el regreso del joven príncipe, para Artemis era agradable ver que era recibido aunque algo le molestaba de esta fiesta –No se cuanto ha cambiado desde mi exilio pero ¿Acaso hay menos hembras en el reino ahora?— pregunto haciendo que todo se quedara callado –¡Eso es algo que yo deseo saber! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a este lugar?!— grito Barbara que ya estaba en el lomo de su hermana abrazándola –No importa que paso aquí ¡Sino lo que pasara si no sueltan a mi hermana!— grito una voz femenina muy enojada, todos se voltearon algo asustado y se pusieron peor cuando vieron la terrible visión frente a ellos, una gran yegua unicornio, sucia, golpeada incluso se podía notar que estuvo en alguna clase de lucha porque su armadura estaba abollada y faltaba su casco, dejando visible su cara que parecía sacada de el peor de los psicópatas más buscados de Equestria, detrás de ellas unas golpeadas, amordazas y atadas yeguas soldados estaban inconscientes –¿Aurora?— pregunto Barbara –Capitana Shield— dijo Lord Solaris –¿Hermana?— pregunto Twilight –¡¿Hermana?!— gritaron los 5 sementales algo aterrados –¡Twilight!— grito Aurora Shield corriendo para abrazar a la joven unicornio –Oh mi dulce hermana menor estas a salvo, tranquila tu hermana mayor castrara a todos estos sementales y destruirá este lugar— dijo dulcemente Aurora lo que solo logro aterrorizar a todo el mundo –¡Aurora! Calmate, estoy bien y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mis amigos— dijo Twilight viendo fijamente a su hermana mayor.

Aurora Shield se quedo viendo perpleja a su hermana menor por unos instantes, antes de lanzarse contra algunos sementales –¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?! ¡Abusadores! ¡Degenerados! ¡Se aprovechan de su condición!— grito golpeando a varios pero rápidamente fue retenida por Lord Solaris –¡Capitana Shield, le ordeno calmarse antes de que la bote del servicio militar!— grito Solaris aunque la unicornio blanca seguía en un ataque de ira solo que ahora insultaba al gran Alicorn.

Luego de poder calmar la locura de Aurora Shield y de bloquear su magia con un anillo de Mitrhil por las dudas fue la hora de las explicaciones –Antes que nada, como supo que su hermana estaba aquí capitana y que paso con las amazonas— pregunto Lord Solaris –Luego de que nuestra misión diplomática termino sin problemas, descansamos en un PUB cercano y para que mis Amazonas celebraran, pero recibi un mensaje urgente de su secretaria en donde me explicaba la situación. Así que vine lo más rápido que pude para poder rescatar a mi pobre hermana menor— explico Aurora "Si, pobre" fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los sementales de Ponyville –Pero en el camino las Amazonas se amotinaron, alegando que estaba perdiendo la razón y abusaba de mi poder para obligarlas a llegar con rapidez usando látigos y métodos de tortura si se atrevían a detenerse, todas esas acusaciones son falsas y tuve que defenderme y detenerlas— dijo Aurora "Ella seguro lo hizo" pensó Lord Solaris con un fuerte suspiro.

Twilight y Barbara compartían el mismo pensamiento que el gran Alicorn blanco –Bien eso explica como llegaste y que paso pero ahora lo más importante…¡Alguien dígame de una buena vez que paso aquí!— grito la dragona al borde del desespero –Yo puedo explicar eso— dijo una yegua pony tierra acercándose –Vaya…¿No has considerado unirte al ejercito? Me vendría bien tener a una yegua como tú en mi equipo— dijo Aurora viendo de arriba abajo a Macareina –Lo siento pero mi familia me necesita en la granja— rechazo amablemente la yegua de color rojo –Bueno ¿No te interesa luego irte a tomar unas copas conmigo? Conozco un buen lugar en Canterlot donde podemos tener tranquilidad de hablar si me entiendes— dijo con una sonrisa –¡Hermana!— grito Twilight –¿Qué?— pregunto Aurora –Deja en paz a mi amiga— dijo con mal humor Twilight pero no espero lo que vino a continuación –¡Por fin! Pensé que te quedarías sin una pareja, tranquila hermana no me meteré en medio— dijo con lagrimas de felicidad –¡¿Pero qué diablos dices loca?! ¿Estás borracha de nuevo o qué?— pregunto muy molesta y sonrojada la unicornio lavanda.

Ninguna noto el sonrojo fuerte en los sementales que lograron escuchar eso, Macareina tosio algo incomoda para ganar la atención de nuevo –Bien Barbara, la razón de porque Ponyville no tiene yeguas es que ciertos sementales— dijo viendo a nuestros queridos protagonistas los cuales sudaban y algunos silbaban –Se metieron en tantos problemas con las yeguas que estas se hartaron incluso algunas tomaron medidas drásticas como romper huesos, incluso recuerdo que a Berry casi lo castran cuando el salió de la ducha de una de mis antiguas amigas mientras ella se bañaba— explico –Yo solo quería sorprenderla porque era su cumpleaños— se defendió Bubble Berry –Elusive también tuvo problemas, uno solo y se que fue un accidente. El no es como los otros o mi hermano menor— dijo Macareina –Gracias Mac, fue haciendo un vestido para el aniversarios de bodas de una pareja, la señora se tropezó mientras cosía el dobladillo del vestido y quedamos en una posición comprometida, el esposo entro, nos vio y bueno se pueden imaginar que paso luego, un accidente y se me clasifico como el amantes de las yeguas casadas— dijo con lagrimas –Butterscotch fue un caso similar y pues…ocurrió conmigo, tuvimos una plaga de castores que estaban tumbado varios árboles de manzanas, trato de convencerlos pero yo estaba muy enojada, para no ser el cuento más largo le caí encima. Por desgracia alguien nos vio y no se cómo termino de retorcerse entre rumores el cuento, a la final quedo que Butterscotch uso su talento para que los animales me inmovilizaran y el poder someterme— durante la explicación el semental amarrillo estaba tirando en el suelo, tan rojo como el pelaje de la gran yegua, usaba sus patas para cubrir su cara –Pero los peores son mi hermano y el egocéntrico de Blitz, en especial el. Mi hermano trataba de cortejar cada yegua que veía metiéndose en serios problemas, Blitz es un pervertido por naturaleza así que no hay mucho que explicar de el— Twilight pestañeo con cada historia y vio a sus amigos los cuales todos tenían la cabeza agachada –¿Pero qué paso con las yeguas?— pregunto Barbara –Las que no tenían pareja o rompieron se fueron en un gran grupo, rodearon el Everfree y fundaron su propio pueblo, Mareville— dijo Macareina.

Tanto Barbara como Twilight pestañearon confundidas –Una ciudad…llamada Mareville que esta al otro lado del Everfree, y toda su población es femenina… ¿Es un mal chiste?— pregunto la unicornio lavanda –No hermanita, es real incluso la he visitado algunas veces. Tengo unas amigas las cuales le pregunte si no les importaba recibirte y quedarse contigo— dijo Aurora –¿Qué?— pregunto Twilight –Twily, seré sincera. Los sementales son basura, incluso los que tu llamas tus amigos son un grupo de pervertidos— los susodichos trataron de refutar eso pero con una mirada de la unicornio blanca se quedaron callados –Y… dudo mucho que te cures de tu fobia, por eso pensé en mandarte alla y por lo menos tener una vida algo normal, no tendrías que aislarte en tu cuarto por temor a salir a la calle y encontrarte un semental, podrías tener amigas y salir a fiesta, bailar e ir de compras. Todo lo que no puedes hacer en Canterlot por miedo y ser rechazada por las yeguas porque no pueden comprender tus problemas. Ahora vamos a empacar tus cosas y las de Barbara para poder ir— dijo Aurora.

La mente de la unicornio trabaja a gran velocidad, pensaba en todas esas cosas e internamente ella deseaba eso, tener amigas. Poder salir sin temer chocar contra un semental y volar media calle con su magia, pero desviando su cabeza miro a los sementales con que compartió la más grande aventura de su vida, cada uno tenía una cara de tristeza ante la idea de que ella se iría. Twilight tomo una gran bocanada de aire y vio a su hermana mayor –No Aurora. Me quedare aquí— todo el mundo se quedo viéndola como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido –¿Cómo que te quedaras? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Twilight? No puedes quedarte aquí— dijo con seriedad Aurora Shield –No hermana, estoy cansada. Cansada de encerrarme en mi cuarto por temor de explotar y lastimar a alguien, cansada de no poder vivir mi vida con normalidad. Ir a…Mareville no es para tener una vida normal, es escapar a la realidad y creo que Ponyville es mi lugar, si puedo vivir en esta ciudad de locos podría vivir en cualquier parte pero hay algo aquí mucho más importante. Mis amigos, mis primeros amigos en años— dijo con una sonrisa viendo a los 5 sementales.

Todos tenían una gran sonrisa, en especial Bubble Berry el cual se agitaba con fuerza –¡SI! ¡Twilight se queda! ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta!— grito saltando bien alto en el aire –¡Oh Si!— grito Rainbow Blitz volando –¡¿Escucharon eso locas?! ¡Twilight Sparkle se quedara en Ponyville! ¡La más grande unicornio en Equestria, la estudiante personal de Lord Solaris y más caliente de las yeguas se quedara aquí! ¡¿Cómo les quedo el ojo perdedoras?!— grito a todo pulmón pero en unos segundos su cara mostro el miedo –¡Cuidado!— grito haciéndose a un lado, un gran tronco con una punta tallada en el frente voló por el aire hasta estrellarse en el suelo, como si fuera una flecha gigante, atado al tronco estaba un muñeco del pegaso con melena arcoíris, el cual estaba golpeado, con cuchillos clavados en su cuerpo pero en especialmente en sus áreas privadas, incluso uno estaba clavado en su trasero –Bien hecho idiota, si ya nos odiaban ahora de seguro si nos ven nos mataran sin darnos oportunidad de correr— dijo Applejack golpeando la cabeza del pegaso –¿Segura que te quieres quedar?— pregunto muy molesta Aurora –Si, pueden ser unos idiotas la mayoría del tiempo y casi todos…pero son mis amigos idiotas— dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego después de esto la fiesta continuo un poco más, hasta que los dos Alicorn tenían que regresar a Canterlot para poder ayudar al joven príncipe para poder adaptarse a la nueva sociedad –Príncipe Artemis— el joven Alicorn azul se volteo y pudo ver como la joven unicornio se acercaba lentamente hasta detenerse –¿Si Twilight Sparkle?— pregunto Artemis. La joven yegua tomo varias bocanadas de aire, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lanzo sobre el Alicorn, Artemis no supo que paso pero sabía que era abrazado por la joven unicornio lavanda, ya sabiendo de su fobia estaba algo asustado pero se quedo sorprendido cuando ella hablo –Bienvenido de vuelta Príncipe Artemis, yo lo estaba esperando— dijo Twilight tratando de evitar que su fobia se apoderara de ella, al terminar de hablar lo soltó y se alejo de el y comenzó a tratar de calmarse.

Artemis pestañeo, no espero eso pero pudo sentir que sus palabras eran verdaderas, un leve sonrojo adorno su cara –Gracias Twilight Sparkle— susurro subiendo a la carroza junto a su hermano, en poco este comenzó a ser jalado por sementales de la Guardia Real, elevándose y perdiéndose en el cielo junto con otros que llevaban a su hermana molesta y sus soldados. Con una última respiración vio el cielo y sonrió, una nueva vida comenzaba para ella.

En la carroza con los dos hermanos Artemis sonreía –Sabes hermano, pensamos que nadie nos recordaba pero vemos que estábamos equivocados, tienes una estudiante muy especial— dijo mirando el suelo pero volteándose para ver a su hermano pero se quedo de piedra a ver la mirada asesina del Alicorn blanco –Ella no ha abrazado a ningún semental, ni yo puedo abrazarla y la quiero como a la hija que nunca tuve. Llegas tu y te abraza— dijo sacando de alguna lugar una gran y filosa espada –Her…hermano mayor ¿Qué harás con eso?— pregunto tratando de retroceder en el poco espacio que había –Nada ¡Solo castrarte!—grito en ira mientras su melena y cola se prendía en llamas. Un grito de horror se escucho por todo el cielo, si alguien hubiera elevado la cabeza hubiera visto como un Alicorn azul volaba aterrado seguido por un enojado y en llamas Alicorn blanco.

El día casi había terminado, pero aun faltaba algo –Bien, un poco y ¡Quietos!— grito Barbara acomodando una cámara, Twilight estaba sonriendo, sus amigos estaban a dos patas de distancia de la unicornio, iban a tomarse su primera foto en grupo o lo que podía ser un grupo con la androfóbica unicornio. La dragona corrió para estar frente a la unicornio la cual la abrazo, ambas hermanas veían al lente, y la luz del temporizador estaba titilando. Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de todos los ponies pero antes de que la cámara disparada la foto, los sementales se pegaron a la unicornio en el último segundo mostrando grandes sonrisas, hubo un gran flash. Una bonita fotografía con 5 sementales, rodeando a una yegua unicornio la cual sostenía a una bebe dragona, todos sonreían felices. La foto estaba enmarcada y puesta en una mesita de noche, en la habitación de un hospital en donde 5 sementales estaban postrados en la cama casi totalmente enyesados –Bien— comenzó hablar Applejack –No fue nuestra mejor idea pero…valió la pena— dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno a parte de casi todos los huesos rotos, la foto lo vale— dijo Elusive –Luego haremos una fiesta— dijo Berry –Debo confesar… quería agarrarle esos flancos pero no lo hice— dijo Rainbow Blitz –Yo…si lo hice— susurro Butterscotch. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta viendo al pegaso amarrillo –¿Bromeas no es así?— pregunto Elusive –Yo…no pude evitarlo— dijo con un fuerte rubor, por unos segundos nadie hablo –¿Cómo fue?— pregunto Berry –Muy suaves y cálidos— fue la respuesta del pegaso amarrillo –Amigo, no sé si odiarte o admirarte y hacerte una estatua— dijo Blitz con una sonrisa la cual era la misma que los otros tenían.

Y así, termina la primera pero no ultima aventura de la pobre Twilight Sparkle pero ahora no estaba sola, tenia nuevos amigos con los cuales tendría más aventuras y posiblemente curarse de su fobia o empeorarla lo cual sospechamos y esperamos que logren inventar el primer transbordador espacial para largarnos del planeta para salvar nuestras vidas. Pero eso será hasta una próxima historia.


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyville, un pintoresco pueblo de Equestria, hermosas casas, establecimientos, con una rica historia y tradiciones, un lugar de paz y calma. Solo interrumpida por una gran explosión la cual se origina en un restaurante el cual está destruido, tanto sus empleados como sus clientes que debemos resaltar que son sementales. Se encuentran todos golpeados por la fuerza de la explosión, excepto una joven y linda yegua unicornio de pelaje lavanda, melena oscura con una raya rosa y otra violeta la cual respiraba agitadamente mientras una bebe dragona la acariciaba para calmarla.

Pues si damas y caballeros, Ponyville es un lindo lugar para vivir, solo que tiene sus defectos como todo lugar…seamos sinceros tiene muchos defectos y más si uno de ellos es que está llena de sementales y en ella vive la unicornio más poderosa de toda Equestria la cual sufre de Androfobia. Pero no se preocupen, ella esta tratando de curarse…viviendo en este lugar ¿Alguien sabe si ya se construyo el primer cohete para ir a la Luna?

Cuando por fin Twilight se calmo pudo ver el resultado de su fobia, una vez más un lugar había sido dañado, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos para luego su cuerno brillar y desaparecer, todos los sementales del sitio se sintieron mal al ver a la joven yegua irse llorando, las primeras veces estaban asustados por los repentinas explosiones. Pero aunque ha pasado un solo mes desde que llego se acostumbraron a ella y sus explosiones. Por lo menos era un cambio en la vida cotidiana del pueblo, en poco llegaron varios ponies obreros que comenzaron el labor de reparación.

En un parque un destello magenta exploto para revelar a una llorosa Twilight la cual se acostó en una banca libre del pequeño parque, Barbara agito su cabeza pero rápidamente se subió a la banca y comenzó el proceso de calmar a su hermana –Vamos Twi, ¡Vele el lado bueno! Pudiste entrar, antes no podías entrar en un restaurante— dijo la dragona con una sonrisa –¡Y con solo el mesonero preguntándome que iba a ordenar hice volar todo el sitio!— grito la unicornio llorando –Eso fue porque no te dejo terminar de leer el menú y te sorprendió. Vamos hermana, fue un accidente— dijo Barbara suavemente –Oh si, como cuando lance al señor Cake cuando pague por los pastelitos y cuando me iba me detuvo para darme el vuelto que olvide. También fue un accidente cuando hice explotar en la plaza del mercado la mercancía del puesto de zanahorias cuando tropecé con el vendedor— dijo con dolor –Bueno…Mac nos regalo una cesta llena de manzanas por haber hecho eso, parece que tiene una competencia con el chico de las zanahorias. Ayudamos a una amiga y eso es bueno, también ganamos manzanas gratis— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero nada animo a la joven yegua la cual seguía llorando –Vamos hermana ¿Qué puedo hacer para animarte?— pregunto preocupada Barbara –Nada snif…creo que iré a casa y dormiré un poco— dijo levantándose –Pero…quedaste con los chicos en Sugarcube Corner— dijo la dragona –Por favor diles que no pude ir. Lo siento Barbara pero de verdad quiero estar sola—dijo Twilight para luego volver a desaparecer al usar su hechizo de tele transportación, la dragona se quedo unos segundos sin moverse para luego suspirar frustrada y cansada. Sin más que hacer comenzó su viaje a la panadería más concurrida de Ponyville –Por lo menos me pudo haber dejado cerca de la tienda— susurro molesta.

Sugarcube Corner era un lugar único, no solo porque el edificio parecía una casa de pan de jengibre, de tener una especie de pequeña torre con forma de cupcake con velas y adornos de galletas y bastones de caramelo. También era único por uno de sus empleados, un semental de color rosa con una Cutie Mark de globos, Bubble Berry era un pony tierra único con ciertas características que hacían que uno se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos consumía este semental para ser como es? Además de eso también poseía una memoria increíble para recordar a todo habitante del pueblo, sus fechas de cumpleaños, aniversarios y demás fechas importantes que ameritan una fiesta.

En una mesa del local 4 sementales estaban sentados, otro pony tierra de color naranja, de melena rubia con un sombrero vaquero el cual tomaba una bebida de cydra de manzana, un semental unicornio blanco con melena índigo la cual estaba bien arreglada tomaba un té, un pegaso amarrillo con melena rosa el cual tomaba un jugo de naranja y por ultimo otro pegaso de color cyan y una melena con los colores de un arcoíris el cual comía unas galletas –¿Twilight estará bien?—pregunto Butterscotch preocupado –Creo que escuche otra explosión hace poco— dijo Rainbow Blitz –Ha sido un poco duro para Twilight pero creo que ella se ha podido acostumbrar un poco a vivir aquí en Ponyville— dijo Elusive también preocupado –Tal vez debamos hacer algo para que se sienta mejor pero no sabemos que puede animarla y no Berry. No haremos una fiesta sorpresa, no quiero ir una tercera vez al hospital en este mes—dijo Applejack sin ver al pony tierra rosado el cual tenía la boca abierta y su pata levantada para dar una idea pero con las palabras del pony vaquero cerro la boca para luego bajar lentamente detrás del mostrador como desapareciendo.

La campanilla de la puerta sono y los 5 sementales vieron la entrada, la pequeña Barbara era la que entro y rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los 4 sementales –Hola Barbara— saludo el pegaso amarillo –Hola Butterscotch— dijo algo desanimada la dragona sentándose –¿Twilight no vendrá verdad?— pregunto Elusive recibiendo un suspiro de Barbara que fue lo único que necesitaban saber –¿Qué paso Sugarcube?— pregunto Applejack –Twilight tuvo otro episodio pero esta vez fue como en los primeros días de su androfobia, está deprimida por no poder tener contacto real con los ponies y como Mac es la única yegua cercana a su edad aunque mayor no puede verla tanto como quisiera, antes las amazonas la ayudaban a calmarse o su hermana— al decir hermana todos los sementales presentes temblaron, el recuerdo de Aurora Shield era aun fresco en sus mentes y mas su mirada de una muerte horrible y dolorosa.

Elusive fue el primero de su estado de terror –Estábamos pensando alguna forma de animarla pero no hemos dado con algo ¿Se te ocurre algo Barbara?— pregunto Elusive, la pequeña dragona puso su garra bajo su mentón, tratando de encontrar alguna idea en su mente. Pero no logro nada cuando un horrible grito se escucho por todas partes, seguidos por una terrible explosión pero algo nuevo vino con esto. Una sombra de alguna especie de pony volador no identificado el cual paso a gran velocidad por las ventanas del establecimiento.

Todo el mundo salió de Sugarcube Corner tratando de entender qué demonios había sido eso, a lo lejos en una casa la cual estaba con un enorme agujero, la silueta de un pony se perdía a lo lejos aunque se notaba que estaba cojeando, volteando sus cabezas pudieron notar cómo salía algo de humo de la biblioteca –¡Hermana!— grito Barbara corriendo preocupada pero no por mucho cuando fue rodeada por un aura azul mágica y montada en el lomo de Elusive, los 5 sementales sin perder tiempo galoparon al hogar de su amiga . La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a los 5 sementales y la bebe dragona –¡Twilight!— gritaron todos preocupados cuando escucharon los suaves llantos en el segundo piso, sin decir nada todos subieron preocupados pero se detuvieron al llegar cuando vieron que una de las paredes estaba perfectamente la silueta de un pony el cual incluso se podía decir que estaba muy dolorido por la expresión de su boca, además de que algunos dientes incluso estaban incrustados en la madera –Eso debió doler—dijo Applejack asombrado –Si, va a ser un dolor en el bolsillo arreglar la pared— dijo Berry –Hermana ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto Barbara ignorando las estupideces del pony tierra, de la segunda planta del piso se asomo la cabeza de Twilight, varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro –Snif Barb…Barbara, un snif pony entro snif estaba en mi cuarto— dijo aterrada Twilight.

Barbara subió las escaleras para luego abrazar con fuerza a Twilight –¿Te hizo daño Twi? Juro que si lo encuentro no solo le arrancare las patas sino que tendrá que usar prótesis cuando vaya al baño— dijo muy enojada la dragona haciendo que los sementales tragaran saliva ante sus palabras –Estoy bien, no me toco pero creo que robo algo— dijo la unicornio un poco más tranquila al ver a su asistente y amigos en su casa –¿Pudiste verlo Sugarcube?— pregunto Applejack –¿Alguna marca para reconocerlo?— pregunto Rainbow Blitz –Nada, estaba usando alguna especie de traje de cuerpo completo negro— dijo Twilight la cual comenzó a ver su cuarto en busca de algo faltante –¿Traje de cuerpo completo? ¿Por qué me suena familiar?— se pregunto Butterscotch –Seguro era un ninja, un ninja pervertido— susurro misteriosamente Bubble Berry –Esperen, no hace un año antes de que…— comenzó hablar Elusive pero se calló al escuchar el grito de Twilight –¡Mi cajón de medias! Oh no oh no— dijo la unicornio con lagrimas, usando su magia levito todas las prendas para revisarlas sin notar como los sementales miraban boquiabiertos la gran colección de prendas "¡Por Solaris!" pensaron todos con sonrojos al ver algunas de las prendas para las patas, como unas rojas, otras blancas como la nieve y unas negras pequeñas –Mis medias favoritas no están ¿Por qué se llevo mis medias?— se pregunto con dolor Twilight.

Los 5 sementales pestañearon confundidos, incluso Berry abrió su boca para decir algo pero se quedo callado cuando la mirada mortal de la dragona le hizo entender que si decía algo en ese momento sufriría un terrible dolor –Nosotros bajaremos para revisar hermana, tu sigue viendo si algo mas falta aquí— dijo la dragona la cual bajo y comenzó a empujar a los otros ponies para bajar, una vez en la planta baja todos miraron a la bebe dragona –Barb ¿Twilight tiene una colección de medias?— pregunto Butterscotch aun sin salir de su estado y su sonrojo. Barbara suspiro –Si, ella tiene una colección de medias y ella no sabe que son ropa intima— dijo viendo la nueva expresión de asombro de todos –¿Pe…pero cómo es eso?— pregunto el unicornio blanco sin poder creerlo –¿Nos dejara verlas de nuevo?— pregunto Rainbow Blitz el cual recibió una fuerte patada en la quijada por parte de Barbara –Las razones de porque Twi tiene una colección de medias y de que no sabe de cual son su uso real es de hace años, 2 años después de que yo naciera. Twilight tenía 10 años y era Hearth's Warming Eve, su padre la noche antes de abrir los regalos coloco los últimos pero se equivoco y puso entre los de Twilight uno para su esposa la cual contenía unas medias, cuando Twi abrió sus regalos fue muy tarde para que sus padres pudieran apartar el regalo, Twilight saco las medias y pregunto emocionada que eran. Sus padres nerviosos le contestaron que eran una prenda especial para no sentir frio en las noches pero que no debía mostrarlas a nadie más hasta que creciera. Twi no entendió eso ultimo pero no le importo, se las puso y estuvo todo el día con ellas puestas feliz por la casa, sus padres estaban nerviosos y preocupados de que los vecinos pudieran verla— explico la dragona.

La historia dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes –¿Y tu recuerdas todo eso con dos años de edad?— pregunto Applejack –Para nada, fue Aurora que me tuvo que contar eso cuando buscaba un regalo para Twilight para su cumpleaños, le pregunte por una tienda de medias pero ella me tapo la boca y me conto todo eso en su cuarto para evitar que Twilight nos escuchara— explico –Bueno, no me extraña y menos quiero saber si ella descubre cual es el propósito original de esas prendas pero con esto nos deja claro quién fue el ladrón— dijo Elusive –¿En serio saben quién es?— pregunto Barbara asombrada –Bueno, no sabemos cuál es su nombre o apariencia— dijo el pegaso amarrillo –Un año antes de que las yeguas se fueran de Ponyville, hubo una oleada de robos de medias, un pervertido disfrazado de cuerpo completo entraba a las casas y robabas las prendas— conto Berry –Nadie pudo atraparlo ni saber quién era, incluso me culparon a mi— dijo Blitz frotando su mandíbula –Cuando las yeguas se fueron el no volvió aparecer hasta ahora— termino de hablar Applejack –Por cierto ¿Cuáles son las medias favoritas de Twilight?— pregunto Blitz pero se cubrió cuando Barbara intento golpearlo de nuevo pero fue detenida por Elusive –Calma querida, por una vez Rainbow Blitz está bien en preguntar. Necesitamos saber cuáles son— dijo el unicornio blanco.

Le tomo unas pocas respiraciones a la dragona para calmarse –Son unas de anillos, de colores violeta oscuro y magenta— dijo, Blitz jadeo de sorpresa al escuchar eso, sin decir nada salió disparado por la ventana dejando una estela de arcoíris detrás de el, 10 segundos después los cuales por alguna razón Berry cronometro, el pegaso cyan regreso con una revista la cual tenía en la portada una yegua pegaso con medias y en una pose muy provocativa –¡Blitz! ¡No es hora de alguna de tus estupideces!— grito el pony vaquero enojado pero Rainbow Blitz no le hizo caso mientras pasaba las paginas, se detuvo en una y se la mostro a Barbara –¿Son estas?— pregunto, la dragona iba a matar al pegaso por mostrarle eso pero se quedo callada al ver la foto en el articulo, una pony tierra, delgada de pelaje de color crema, con una melena y cola de color castaño claro rizados, su Cutie Mark estaba censurada, ella usaba unas lindas medias iguales a la descripción de la dragona –Si…son idénticas a esas— dijo –Por Solaris, Twilight usa las mismas medias que S.G.— dijo en voz baja Blitz con un fuerte sonrojo –Espera espera ¿Dijiste S.G.?— pregunto Applejack observando ahora la revista y sonrojado, Berry se rio suavemente observando también la revista.

Butterscotch y Elusive no se acercaron pero ambos presentaban fuertes sonrojos, Barbara tenía una vena en su cuello la cual palpitaba con fuerza, en unos segundos los tres sementales estaban en el suelo todos golpeados y la revista hecha cenizas –No me importa quien sea esa yegua, ahora quiero que ustedes 5 busquen a ese mal nacido para que yo pueda matarlo ¿Entendieron?— pregunto enojada la dragona –Si señorita— gritaron Elusive y Butterscotch con miedo.

Bien, otra desafortunada aventura mas en la vida de Twilight esta empezando, ahora sus amigos tendrán que ayudarla a encontrar sus medias y evitar que ella se entere de su uso real, creo que esto no traerá cosas buenas para los 5 sementales ni para el ladrón, solo recemos de que Aurora Shield no se entere. Esperen ¿Quién está llegando a Ponyville?

En la entrada al pueblo, un pony misterioso cubierto por un abrigo marrón y sombrero a juego llega con paso lento, usaba lentes negros de sol y un tapa bocas para cubrir lo mejor posible su rostro, observo el pueblo y sin perder tiempo comenzó a mezclarse entre la multitud, aunque era difícil al ser el único pony usando ropa.


	10. Chapter 10

En un sótano lleno de extraños equipos y estantes llenos de libros como de diversos instrumentos sacados de alguna laboratorio de científico loco, 5 sementales y una dragona discutían algo con una pizarra la cual tenía varios dibujos –Bien caballeros y señorita— comenzó Elusive el cual levitaba una tiza con su magia –Recapitulemos, la víctima es Twilight Sparkle— dijo encerrando en un circulo en la pizarra el dibujo muy bien logrado y posiblemente algo exagerado de la unicornio ya que estaba con los ojos un poco más grande de lo normal y una sonrisa que seguro la joven yegua nunca ha usado –La cual le han robado una de sus posesiones más preciadas— dijo ahora señalando la fotografía de la revista –El criminal es alguien que ya ha atacado antes a las yeguas de Ponyville, desapareció luego de que todas se fueran del pueblo pero ahora con la llegada de Twilight ha vuelto a las andadas ¿Si Barbara?— pregunto el unicornio viendo que la dragona tenía su garra levantada –¿No ha atacado a Mac?— pregunto –Pues no sé si mi hermana tiene ese tipo de prendas y además uno debe ser muy valiente o extremadamente estúpido para intentar algo o similar de ese estilo con mi hermana, Rainbow Blitz es la prueba de la estupidez y su resultado fueron las patas rotas— explico Applejack –Fue un accidente, ya explique que un bicho sobrealimentado se estrello en mis googles, perdí el control y me estrelle contra tu hermana—explico molesto el pegaso cyan –Si, te estréllate justo en sus flancos, tienes suerte de que mi hermana fue la que te dio la paliza porque yo te hubiera roto algo más que las patas— dijo molesto Applejack –Caballeros, contrólense y concéntrense en la situación— pidió Elusive.

Una vez calmados o por lo menos para no matarse el semental blanco siguió –No tenemos idea alguna de quien es, que raza o Cutie Mark posee, sospechamos por lo observado antes de venir a la biblioteca que la silueta que se fue cojeando es el ladrón, eso nos da la pista de que cualquier semental que encontremos lastimado y cojeando será nuestro responsable— dijo bajando la tiza –¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a darle caza!— dijo Berry con un sombrero de cazador y una ballesta con una flecha de goma –No podemos ir todos, alguien tiene que quedarse con Twilight y distraerla. No podemos dejar que Twilight sepa que las medias son prendas íntimas, no tenemos idea de cuál sería su reacción y si es similar cuando estuvimos en el ahora destruido castillo en el Everfree…no sobreviviremos— dijo con temor.

Todos temblaron de miedo pero cada uno pensó en quedarse con la joven unicornio, luego comenzaron a levantar las pezuñas pidiendo quedarse, menos el tímido pegaso amarrillo –Butterscotch, tú te quedaras— dijo Elusive –¿Qué?— preguntaron todos incluido el mencionado –¿Por qué el debe quedarse? Si el tipo regresa seguro él se quedara congelado por el miedo, se asusta de su propia sombra— dijo Blitz enojado –Si se te olvido de entre los 5 Butterscotch es el que está más cercano a Twilight actualmente, por lo menos no hace que ella desate sus explosiones mágicas, no como contigo que cada cosa que haces provocas que casi te mate— dijo Elusive para luego comenzar a salir del sótano.

Una vez fuera del sótano Barbara se subió al lomo de Applejack –Ok, ya todos saben que hacer, Butterscotch, tu solo has que Twilight no salga y con suerte esto estará resuelto en poco— dijo Elusive –¿Se…seguro que soy el indicado para esto?— pregunto el pegaso amarrillo –Yo lo creo, ahora todos vamos— dijo Elusive saliendo de la biblioteca –¿Seguro que Scotch puede con eso?— pregunto Rainbow Blitz en voz baja y volando cerca del unicornio –Ni idea, yo solo espero que cometa alguna tontería y quede en el hospital, aun lo envidio de que el pudo tocar los flancos de Twilight— respondió haciendo que Blitz pestañara para luego sonreír malignamente.

Butterscotch no sabía qué hacer, estaba algo asustado al estar tan solo en la biblioteca, con un poco de valor entro a la cocina la cual estaba bien arreglada, más bien cada rincón de la biblioteca estaba bien organizado "Twilight debe ser bien organizada para que esto este así" pensó comenzando a buscar una tetera y bolsas de té –Seguro un buen té hará que se sienta mejor— se dijo preparando para hervir el agua. Luego de unos minutos de calentar el agua y lograr vértelo en las tazas con cuidado lo puso en su lomo y comenzó a volar suavemente hasta el segundo piso, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la toco suavemente –Twilight, soy Butterscotch, traje algo de té— dijo suavemente. Un aura de color magenta rodeo la puerta y esta se abrió –Gracias Butterscotch, pasa pero ten cuidado esta algo desorganizado— dijo desde lejos la voz de la unicornio.

El pegaso amarrillo sonrió y entro a la habitación, gracias a Solaris que llevaba la bandeja en su lomo porque se le hubiera caído al suelo al ver el cuarto, cientos de libros abiertos y esparcidos por el suelo, varias notas pegadas en las paredes, incluso el pegaso podía jurar que en el suelo estaba extraños símbolos escritos en el suelo con algo que parecía sangre pero no podía afirmarlo ya que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas con las cortinas impidiendo que la luz del sol entrara, el lugar era iluminado con velas, cuando todo esto se registro en su mente pudo notar un extraño olor en el aire, no podía identificarlo pero tal vez no quería –Gracias Butterscotch— la voz de Twilight sonó en la segunda planta del cuarto, la bandeja y el té flotaron hasta allí.

El pegaso estaba algo nervioso y trato de salir de allí –Butterscotch— Twilight susurro haciendo que el pegaso volteara nervioso pero ahora estaba entre aterrado y la vez excitado, detrás de el la joven unicornio estaba usando unas de sus medias, para ser más precisos las de color negro las cuales llegaban hasta la mitad de sus patas, el cerebro del pegaso amarrillo se apago y solo pudo voltearse para quedar frente a la belleza ante el –Necesito que me ayudes en algo, espero no molestarte— susurro con una mirada de ayuda la cual el semental no pudo resistir –Cualquier cosa— susurro atontado. Twilight sonrió y algo detrás de ella levito. Entre la oscuridad no se pudo distinguir pero por fin el cerebro de Butterscotch reacciono "¡Oh demonios! ¡Me va a sacrificar! Ella sabe que le toque los flancos, no quiero morir virgen" pensó aterrado pero se quedo en shock cuando un trapeador floto hasta sus patas –¿Eh?— fue lo único que salió de su boca –Lo siento mucho pero Barbara es la que ame ayuda en esto, derrame accidentalmente algo de tinta roja en el suelo, la uso para hechizos complicados de restauración, trataba de reparar el agujero en la pared— dijo la unicornio –Ok…¿Entonces porque corriste las cortinas?— pregunto –Quería ver si había alguna grieta en la pared, iba a pedirte a ti o a Rainbow Blitz para que salieran y vieran si alguna luz por parte de las velas se podía ver donde estaba el agujero, lastimosamente solo tengo estas velas aromáticas y ahora los olores se mezclaron— dijo algo molesta frotando su nariz.

El pegaso amarrillo suspiro aliviado pero una última pregunta carcomía su mente –Y…¿Por qué las medias?— pregunto –Era para sentirme un poco más cómoda, pero sin mis favoritas creo que no podre relajarme como quiero, así que espero que no te importe ayudarme con mis estudios, Barb también se encarga de ayudarme con ellos— explico Twilight –Claro…te ayudare con gusto Twilight— dijo Butterscotch esperando que eso mantenga distraía a la unicornio, Twilight sonrió con entusiasmos –Oh gracias gracias gracias. Nunca he podido probar mis hechizos en algún semental por mi fobia pero contigo me siento un poco mas cómoda, solo espero que no tengamos que ir al hospital porque no sé cómo podría llevarte…pero ya pensare en algo— dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora el pegaso amarrillo se arrepentía de quedarse y solo pudo hacer algo, comenzar a limpiar el suelo con el trapeador.

El grupo de sementales y dragona recorrían las calles de Ponyville, Barbara al estar en la cabeza del pony vaquero tenía ya una visión bastante buena, en busca de cualquier pony que estuviera cojeando, Rainbow Blitz hacía lo mismo pero cubriendo más terreno al estar más elevado en el aire pero descendió en picada al grupo aterrizando perfectamente –Nada, además que estamos en la hora de compras del mercado, hay muchos ponies comprando sus alimentos— dijo el pegaso cyan algo molesto –Y la casa fue reconstruida antes de que pudiéramos verla y encontrar alguna pista de ese ladrón— dijo Elusive molesto –Quién diría que los trabajadores que Lord Solaris mando para reconstruir los edificios que Twi dañara ahora serian una molestia— dijo Berry con unos binoculares.

Era cierto, las calles estaban llenas de muchos sementales los cuales compraban sus alimentos entre otras cosas, incluso Macareina que estaba en el puesto de manzanas era rodeada por varios sementales –Amigo, tu hermana aun siendo conocida por su carácter si atrae gente— dijo Blitz –Mi hermana es una bella flor en un horrible desierto— dijo el pony vaquero con una sonrisa –Oigan, hay un pony misterioso a las 10— dijo Barbara, todos voltearon su cabeza a la derecha –Es para el otro lado— susurro molesta, movieron sus cabezas a la izquierda donde pudieron ver a un pony vestido totalmente con una gabardina y sombrero marrón mirando una tienda –Por el sol, que horrible ropa— dijo Elusive –Quien le importa la ropa, es demasiado raro— dijo Blitz –Y sospechoso— dijo Applejack cerrando un poco sus ojos –¡Es Slendermane! Ha salido del Everfree para comernos— susurro aterrado Bubble Berry ganándose un golpe por parte del semental naranja –Berry aunque aun dudo de la existencia de esa cosa aun cuando Twilight dice que lo beso. Slendermane es tan alto como Lord Solaris y ese pony tiene un tamaño normal, ahora es demasiado raro que este usando ropa para cubrirse todo, incluso usa lentes y un tapabocas. Hay que seguirlo— dijo Applejack recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza de parte de todos.

Butterscotch estaba algo preocupado al principio pero se relajo más y cuando estaba flotando sobre burbujas, riendo algo apartado de él era Twilight la cual ahora usaba unas medias rojas con lunares blancos, había usado un hechizo simple de hacer burbujas pero las había fortalecido con otro y para terminar las hizo más durables y el resultado era que los dos ponies estaban flotando en un mar de burbujas que estaban un poco mas de 30 cm del suelo –Jajaja ¿Y esto para qué es?— pregunto el pegaso –Bueno, uno nunca sabe si vas en una carroza y si algún viento fuerte viene, te hace volcar y caer, así que aplico diferentes hechizos para poder sobrevivir. Aprendo todo hechizo que pueda y trato de combinarlos para darle usos diferentes. El de Burbujas fue creado originalmente para la limpieza rápida cuando aun no había la costumbre de los baños actuales, el de fortalecimiento se usaba para poder fortalecer estructuras cuando estas estaban dañadas y se debían hacer reparaciones rápidas y el ultimo es un hechizo de conservación usado principalmente para las comidas— explico la unicornio –Vaya…eres muy inteligente— dijo Butterscotch asombrado haciendo que la unicornio se sonrojara levemente –Gracias Scotch…normalmente otros ponies me decían rarita o nerd…y cuando mi androfobia llego fue peor— dijo con algo de tristeza –Pues yo pienso que eso te hace muy especial Twilight, además nunca imagine que un hechizo de burbujas fuera tan divertido— dijo con una sonrisa el pegaso amarrillo.

Con una sonrisa más grande el cuerno de Twilight brillo y lentamente descendieron al suelo, las burbujas explotaron una tras otra –¿Y ahora cual vamos a probar?— pregunto Butterscotch –mmm déjame ver— susurro Twilight sacando algunos libros con su magia –Oh, siempre quise probar este, es un hechizo de lectura de mente, mostraría un recuerdo o imagen. Necesitaría un vidrio o una cubeta con agua— dijo la unicornio, esto hizo poner un poco nervioso al pegaso amarrillo –¿Y…por qué nunca lo has usado?— pregunto el semental pegaso –El lanzador no puede ver sus propios recuerdos y la mente de Barbara es algo mas compleja que la de un pony y también está el factor que la magia no afecta mucho a los dragones— explico Twilight pero viendo a su amigo algo nervioso cerro el libro –Pero podemos intentar otro, seguro habrá algo menos peligroso— dijo revisando otros libros.

Butterscotch suspiro, pudo ayudar a vencer a un Alicorn del mal, pero vencer la mirada de tristeza de una yegua era algo que no podía hacer y menos de una tan linda y que usaba medias frente a el, aun no entendía porque se las seguía cambiando pero imaginaba que trataba de aceptar de que sus medias favoritas se habían ido y buscaba unas nuevas favoritas –Vamos a intentarlo, seguro no pasara nada— dijo con una suave sonrisa haciendo que la unicornio chocara sus cascos para aplaudir feliz.

Mientras tanto en las calles nuestros queridos sementales seguían observando al extraño pony, este veía diferentes tiendas pero movía su cabeza como negando algo y pasaba a otra –Actúa muy raro no lo niego pero no veo que este cojeando. Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo— dijo Applejack apartando su mirada del misterioso pony –Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jack además que esto es aburrido— dijo Blitz –Entonces volvemos a no tener nada— dijo molesta Barbara –¡Eh miren! Ese pony esta cojeando ¿Pero no se les hace conocido?— pregunto Berry señalando al otro lado de la calle.

Un pony tierra de un pelaje ambarino claro, de cola y melena de uno tonos marrones y ojos de un tono de cerúleo claro caminaba lo mejor posible por las calles de pony, parecía costarle y cojeaba mucho, su Cutie Mark eran tres herraduras azules. Los cuatro sementales pestañearon confundidos pero el pony vaquero no podía creer que el semental que miraban fuera el ladrón –Applejack ¿No es ese tu primo Caramel?— pregunto Elusive –Si…pero no puede ser, el no es un ladrón además que es gay— dijo Applejack –¿Y que tiene que sea gay?— pregunto Barbara –¿Tu sabes de esas cosas Barbara?— pregunto asombrado Elusive –Si y el motivo es Aurora, Twilight siempre sospecho que su hermana no era heterosexual pero nunca pudimos afirmar que era lesbiana, nos quedamos que era bisexual— respondió la dragona observando al nuevo sospechoso –Bueno de que sea gay es que sería muy raro que robara las medias, digo si fuera el ladrón lo seria para poder tener algo que uso una bella, sensual y caliente yegua y más si aun tiene su aroma— dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el pegaso cyan recibiendo de inmediato un buen golpe por parte de Barbara –Mejor te guardas los comentarios Blitz o tendré que inventar una forma de que puedas comer pasteles mmm me pregunto si los podre licuar y hacer una especie de malteada de cupcakes. No sería mala idea— dijo Berry sacando de algún lado un cuaderno y lápiz y comenzando anotar sus ideas –Muévanse chicos, se nos escapa el pony— dijo Barbara comenzando a seguir a Caramel.

Si todos se hubieran concentrado por unos instantes en el pony del abrigo, hubieran notado como este observaba a Caramel, de pronto los pocos animales que estaban en las calles y arboles escaparon aterrorizados, el pony misterioso entro en un callejón sin salida pero eso no le importa ya que desapareció de repente en el aire.


	11. Chapter 11

La tarde caía en el pueblo de pony…ville ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde diablos estamos? Las calles están limpias, las casas están más decoradas y son más de…colores pasteles, incluso cada puerta tenia tallado un corazón. Es más era medio día cuando fue la última vez que vimos a nuestros "héroes" buscando al ladrón de medias ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Y como si por arte de magia algún ser ha escuchado mi pregunta lo cual no puede suceder ya que estaría rompiendo la 4ta pared al interactuar con el mundo de esta historia, un extraño ruido que se hacía a cada momento más fuerte se escuchaba, pronto algunas pequeñas piedras del suelo comenzaron a temblar pero la respuesta llego rápidamente cuando una yegua pegaso amarrilla sale corriendo de una esquina, seguida por una manada de yeguas enojadas ¿Por qué una yegua es perseguida? ¿Acaso se acostó con el semental equivo…? ¡Esperen por un maldito segundo! Esa no es una yegua ¡Es Butterscotch!

Si, el semental pegaso estaba vestido con una falda y camisa la cual la hacía lucir femenino, y mas con las extensiones de cabello rosa en su melena y cola lo cual las hacia lucir más largas. Frente a el cayo una escalera de cuerda la cual estaba unida a un globo aerostático en donde estaban unos aterrorizados Applejack, Elusive y Bubble Berry gritando para que Butterscotch agarrara la escalera, el globo era jalado por Rainbow Blitz el cual sudaba, podría ser por el esfuerzo o por las flechas que la manada de yeguas enojadas disparaban contra los sementales en el aire.

Ok estoy confundido ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué Butterscotch esta disfrazado de yegua? ¡¿Y qué paso con las medias de Twilight?! Pues bien solo hay una forma de saber que diablos pasa ¡Doc! Hay que retroceder en el tiempo ¡Al Delorean!

Varias horas atrás en el tiempo

Ponyville, por fin y parece ser que es medio día, podemos ver como el grupo junto con Barbara se acercaban a un lastimado Caramel el cual se detuvo por un momento –Hola primo ¿Estás bien?— la pregunta hizo que el semental diera un pequeño grito de miedo –Oh Hola AJ, me asustaste— dijo el semental algo nervioso, nuestro grupo lo miraba todo el tiempo –Lo siento Caramel pero de nuevo te pregunto ¿Te paso algo? Te vez como si una estampida te hubiera atropellado— dijo acomodándose su sombrero –Oh no es nada, me lastime tratando de jalar una carreta con mucha carga, tropecé y me doble el tobillo y para terminar uno de los barriles de la carreta me cayó encima— explico Caramel –Ok pero ¿Por qué entonces no estás descansando? La abuela no te hubiera mandado hacer diligencias en este estado— dijo el semental vaquero –Fui al médico para ver si no tenía nada grave, solo el tobillo y las costillas algo magulladas pero nada roto por suerte. Ahora regreso a la granja— explico –Pero la granja esta del otro lado Caramel— dijo Elusive –¿En serio? Oh que distraído estoy— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa dándose la vuelta.

Pero se detuvo al tener a Rainbow Blitz frente a el –Muy bien Caramel, deja las mentiras a un lado, sabes que ahora que Applejack es el elemento de la Honestidad el puede detectar cuando alguien no es honesto y si eso no es suficiente— dijo para luego agarrar a Barbara la cual estaba sentada en el lomo de Bubble Berry –La tenemos a ella y sabes bien lo que puede hacer y yo soy testigo— dijo con una temible sonrisa solo para recibir un golpe de parte de la dragona –Sr Caramel, no quiero acusarlo pero usted se ve muy sospechoso ahora, alguien le robo algo a mi hermana. Algo preciado y a la vez muy delicado y quiero encontrarlo. Sea Honesto con nosotros— pidió Barbara. Caramel movió sus ojos mirando que estaba rodeado y sabía bien que si intentaba escapar solo podría avanzar un paso antes de ser molido a golpes, con un suspiro de derrota se rindió –Ok, no me lastime en la granja, mentí pero yo no sé nada de un robo— dijo mirando al grupo, estos miraron al pony vaquero el cual asintió indicando que su primo decía la verdad –¿Entonces por qué estas en ese estado Caramel?— pregunto Berry –Bueno…yo…vengo de una cita con mi pareja y…bueno no creo que quieran escuchar eso— dijo con un fuerte sonrojo. Inmediatamente todos negaron tanto con la cabeza como con sus pezuñas –Ah lo siento primo de verdad, discúlpanos— pidió Applejack.

Caramel sonrió y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo un extraño tentáculo negro lo agarro por el cuello, con un grito de terror fue jalado como un muñeco de trapo hasta un callejón, el grupo quedo en estado de shock pero de inmediato galoparon hasta al callejón solo para detenerse al ver lo que tenían frente a ellos, una gabardina y sombrero marrones estaban en el suelo, junto con unos lentes y un tapabocas, Caramel seguía agarrado por el extraño tentáculo negro el cual lo sostenía en el aire pero lo que aterro a todos era que el tentáculo salía del lomo de un gran caballo blanco el cual usaba un traje negro pero no tenía melena ni cola, ni una cutie mark o un rostro –¡Slendermane!— grito Berry tan pálido como una hoja, mas tentáculos salieron del lomo de la temible criatura, moviéndose amenazantemente –¡Por favor! ¡No me mates!— grito Berry, Slendermane no se movió pero todos pudieron escuchar un extraño ruido pero que parecía que venía directo de sus cerebros –¿Medias? Yo no se que estas…— Caramel se quedo callado cuando varios tentáculos del monstruo con forma de caballo se lanzaron cerca de él, enterrándose con fuerza en la pared detrás del pony tierra.

Todos estaban paralizados del miedo, pero Applejack trataba de moverse para salvar a su primo pero se detuvo cuando su primo comenzó a gritar –¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Te lo contare! ¡Thunderlane me dijo que consiguió un contacto para conseguir medias! ¡Es todo lo que se lo juro!— grito, los tentáculo regresaron al cuerpo de Slendermare, soltó a Caramel que cayó al suelo como un saco de papas, agarrando la ropa la temible criatura desapareció en el aire. Todos estaban paralizados, respirando agitadamente, la primera en moverse fue Barbara que corrió hasta el pony tierra en el suelo, lo examino pero parecía estar bien –¡Sr Caramel! ¡¿Está bien?!— pregunto preocupada la dragona pero lo único que consiguió fue un balbuceo por parte del semental. De golpe todos pudieron salir de su estado de parálisis y se acercaron al pony –¡Caramel! Vamos primo reacciona— dijo Applejack que levanto a su primo y le dio una bofetada, esto parecía que saco de su estado al pony tierra –Pri…primo, debes ir con Thunderlane. No se qué quiere esa cosa pero…por mi culpa puede pasarle algo, por favor— pidió, Applejack asintió, trato de mover a su primo en su lomo pero este se movio –No, vayan rápido por favor…yo…yo estaré bien— dijo apoyándose en la pared.

Nadie pudo decir algo pero comenzaron a irse con gran velocidad, dejando a Caramel en ese callejón –Ok alguien explíqueme que diablos acaba de ocurrir— pidió Rainbow Blitz volando con rapidez pero que aun podía hacerlo más rápido pero no lo hacía para estar a la par con sus amigos –¡Pues que más! ¡Slendermane ataco a Caramel!— grito Berry –Si no lo hubiera visto con mis ojos te hubiera golpeado con toda mi fuerza Bubble Berry pero ahora debemos llegar con Thunderlane— dijo Applejack –Pero por lo que grito Caramel ¿Para qué quiere un monstruo unas medias?— pregunto Elusive –Pues eso lo sabremos cuando lleguemos con ese Thunderlane— dijo Barbara.

En la biblioteca, un nervioso Butterscotch miraba una cubeta vieja de madera llena de agua, su reflejo le devolvía la misma mirada nerviosa que el tenía –Una vez más gracias Butterscotch por esto, te aseguro que releí el hechizo tres veces y nada puede salir mal— dijo Twilight la cual ahora llevaba unas medias azules –Ok Twilight, te creo pero ¿Cómo funciona esto?— pregunto el pegaso. La unicornio sonrio –El hechizo creara un vinculo con tu mente y la cubeta la cual mostrara el recuerdo en el cual estés pensando o si quieres no pienses en nada y aleatoriamente un recuerdo se mostrara— explico Twilight –Ok…vamos hacerlo— dijo un poco menos nervioso.

Twilight cerró los ojos, en la punta de su cuerno una pequeña chispa de color magenta apareció la cual comenzó a flotar hasta el pegaso amarillo, la pequeña chispa se hundió en su cabeza y con un movimiento de cabeza de la unicornio y delgado hilo de magia salió de la frente de Butterscotch para unirse con la cubeta con agua, en segundos la hilo de magia desapareció y Twilight abrió los ojos –¿Eso es todo? No sentí nada— dijo el pegaso amarillo extrañado –Piensa en algo pero no me lo digas— pidió Twilight que se acerco a la cubeta. Butterscotch cerró los ojos dudando un poco pero se concentro en un recuerdo –Aahh que lindo, tienes un conejo mascota— dijo Twilight viendo en la cubeta la imagen de un pequeño conejo blanco comiendo unas zanahorias.

En ese momento el semental pegaso abrió los ojos asombrado –Si y es una coneja en realidad, su nombre es Angela— dijo tratando de acercarse a la cubeta olvidando que la unicornio estaba muy cerca, Twilight chillo asustada al ver que se aproximaba Butterscotch y esto hizo que el pegaso recordara con quien estaba, con un salto se alejo –¡Lo siento Twilight! Lo olvide— dijo algo asustado –No…tranquilo. No ha pasado nada malo aun— dijo Twilight pero movió su cabeza cuando otro recuerdo apareció y sus ojos se abrieron. El recuerdo era de su llegada a Ponyville y la charla que tuvo Barbara con Butterscotch en su primer encuentro pero noto que muchas veces la mirada se fijaba en ella, más en concreto en sus flancos.

Butterscotch pestañeo confundido cuando noto la respiración agitada de la unicornio y cuando voló un poco para poder ver el recuerdo se asusto de ver cuál era. Ahora un pequeño dato interesante del hechizo que Twilight olvido mencionarle a Butterscotch y es que si el sujeto esta nervioso los recuerdos que aparecerán pueden estar ligados al motivo del nerviosismo y en este caso es que un pequeño desfiles de imágenes de Twilight pasaron por la cubeta y muchos de ellos se fijaban en diferentes partes de su anotomía hasta llegar a cuando Rainbow Blitz la acuso de ser una espía cuando apareció Darkhorse Kinght. La posición en la que quedo fue muy provocativa y también algo reveladora, un detalle que solo el pegaso amarillo parece que vio.

Lejos de allí el grupo se acercaba a la casa de Thunderlane cuando una explosión los hizo detenerse y voltear –Y yo esperaba que no pasara nada con Butterscotch— dijo con tristeza la dragona sin notar las sonrisas y miradas malignas de Elusive y Rainblow Blitz. Applejack toco la puerta solo para momentos después escuchar un desgarrador grito de terror, sin esperar un segundo el gran semental vaquero se lanzo contra la puerta destrozándola –¡Thunderlane!— gritaron todos pero se quedaron quietos al ver una bolsa negra colgada al techo, esta se agitaba pero poco a poco se movía menos. Elusive corrió a la bolsa y con su cuerno la desgarro, grito de terror y asco cuando una sustancia negra salió de la bolsa cubriendo su cabeza y melena –¡Que asco! ¡Que asco!— grito asqueado sin notar al pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro, melena y cola de un celeste grisáceo de dos tonos vomitando un poco de la sustancia negra –Oh…por So…laris— dijo antes de vomitar de nuevo –¿Viejo qué demonios paso aquí?— pregunto Blitz, ninguno prestaba atención al unicornio blanco que corría por toda la casa como gallina sin cabeza gritando por su melena –Una criatura, parecía un pony pero no lo era. Salió de la pared de la sala y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me agarro…no tenia rostro ¡No tenia rostro! Y aun así pude escucharlo en mi cabeza— dijo en shock el pegaso gris oscuro.

Bubble Berry le dio una bofetada a Thunderlane –Debes calmarte Thunder ahora dinos quien es el contacto ¿Dónde están las medias? ¡Habla que se nos acaba el tiempo!— grito sacudiéndolo con violencia –El…sótano de Sugarcube…. Corner— logro decir antes de que el semental tierra lo dejara caer al suelo. Todos incluido Elusive que había salido del baño de Thunderlane y de haber gastado todos sus productos de limpieza corporal en su cabeza se quedaron en silencio, tratando de procesar las palabras del pegaso –¡¿QUÉ?!— gritaron todos y salieron más rápido que alma que lleva el diablo. Un minuto después la cabeza de un potro pegaso de pelaje gris claro y melena y cola de un gris oscuro se asomo por el marco de la destruida puerta, viendo a Thunderlane en el suelo, cubierto por un extraño liquido negro, mareado y balbuceando incoherencias, suspirando subió las escaleras –Me pregunto si no fue en la academia de los Wonderbolts lo que lo dejo asi de raro a mi hermano— dijo Rumble sin impresionarse por el extraño espectáculo y estado de su hermano mayor.

Pronto el grupo estaba frente al negocio con forma de casa de jengibre –No puede ser verdad…Bubble Berry ¿Hay algo que nos quieras decir?— pregunto Barbara –¡Ey! No me echen al muerto yo estaba con todos ustedes atendiendo a los clientes y a la caja registradora cuando ocurrió el robo— dijo Berry –Es verdad aunque tienes la rara costumbre de aparecer en lugares inesperados y a una velocidad— dijo Blitz –Por favor muchachos, no fui yo— dijo Berry –Calma todo el mundo, Berry no lo pudo hacer y sé que él dice la verdad. Berry aparte de ti ¿Quién más tiene acceso al sótano de Sugarcube Corner?— pregunto Applejack –Solo yo y los Srs. Cake. La Sra. Cake salió para hacer unas diligencias y se Sr. Cake también salió pero el…no me dijo a donde o para que— comento el semental rosa.

El silencio se apodero del grupo pero fue roto rápidamente por Barbara –Chicos, se que nadie quiere sospechar del Sr. Cake pero…nadie lo ha visto y bien…que lugar de contacto sea aquí reduce la lista de sospechoso a uno solo. Entremos y terminemos esto— dijo con seriedad recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de afirmación de todos los sementales. Con calma entraron uno detrás del otro, en el mostrador estaba un sonriente semental, era delgado y un poco mas alto que el promedio de sementales, su pelaje era de un color amarillo, su melena y cola eran de color naranja, algo a resaltada era que su hocico era más alargado de lo normal –Hola Muchachos ¿Desean comer algo?— pregunto con una amable sonrisa –¿¡Por qué Sr. Cake!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Yo lo respetaba! ¡Usted es casado como puede hacerle eso a la Sra. Cake!— grito Berry agarrando el delantal del semental amarillo y pegando su rostro al suyo –¡Cálmate Berry!— gritaron todos jalando al semental tierra enloquecido –¡Berry! En el nombre de Solaris ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?— pregunto algo enojado el Sr. Cake.

Barbara se acerco –Sr. Cake…lamento esto pero creemos que usted es el ladrón de medias—dijo Barbara sin rodeos –…Ustedes creen que soy el ladrón de medias…Eso es ridículo además soy semental casado— dijo Carrot Cake –Entonces nos puede decir a donde fue en la mañana— dijo Elusive cargando con un bate con su magia el cual uso para calmar a Berry –Salí para buscar un paquete el cual fue entregado de nuevo por error en otra dirección, la dirección estaba en los limites del pueblo. Es más creo que es la casa de uno de tus amigos Berry, Butterscotch si no mal recuerdo. Si pueden denle esto que es su paquete— dijo agachándose para luego tener en su boca colgando por un hilo un paquete mediano envuelto en papel marrón, arriba de el estaba escrito la dirección y nombre del pegaso amarillo –Bueno…esto es prueba de su historia, a menos que robara el paquete pero todos hemos pasado por lo mismo con el correo— dijo Blitz –Entonces, si no es usted ni Berry…eso quiere decir que el ladrón es…— dijo Barbara pero no termino ya que era sumamente difícil de creer.

El sonido de cascos acercándose hizo que todos movieran sus cabezas hacia la cocina, se pudo ver como una puerta se abría y salía una yegua madura algo rellena, su pelaje azul turquesa, su melena y cola de dos tonos de rosa, uno moderado y otro con un tono grisáceo, solto un suspiro de molestia y trato de caminar aunque estaba cojeando, una de sus patas traseras estaba vendada, el sonido de varios jadeos hizo que volteara su cabeza y sus ojos purpuras mirara al grupo de sementales y dragona –¡Sra. Cake! ¿¡Usted es el ladrón de medias!?— gritaron en shock todo el mundo. Cup Cake abrió sus ojos por el miedo y sin decir nada se dio la media vuelta galopando al sótano, sin esperar otro segundo todos la siguieron incluido el Sr Cake que no podía creer que su querida esposa fuera el misterioso pony que aterrorizo a la población femenina hace algunos años.

Cuando llegaron al sótano todos abrieron sus bocas de asombro, cajas y cajas llenas de las más diversas medias para yeguas se amontonaban una sobre la otra—Es por eso que la Sra. Cake nunca me dejaba bajar al sótano—dijo Bubble Berry asombrado –Es el paraíso— susurro Rainbow Blitz atontando y antes de que Barbara pudiera matarlo todos pudieron ver a la Sra. Cake echando un liquido sobre las cajas –Cariño ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Eres realmente el ladrón de medias?— pregunto en Shock –Oh mi querido Carrot, si lo soy. Pero lo hice por una buena razón— dijo soltando el envase con el cual rociaba las cajas –Dime cual porque no lo entiendo— pidió el semental –Para deshacerme de todas esas malditas zorras que te querían quitar de mi lado— con esto todos quedaron en silencio, incluso nadie noto la llegada de Slendermane que salió de la pared de atrás de ellos, incluso con uno de sus tentáculos había sacado un letrero con las siglas de WTF escritas en negro –Se que eres despistado mi querido pedacito de pastel pero yo podía ver como esas malditas te miraban, no lo soportaba y por eso ya con la mala fama que tenía Ponyville con sus sementales, comencé a robar las medias y logre lo que quería. Tenerte para mi sola, pero con la llegada de esa pequeña y mentirosa unicornio tuve que volver de nuevo al juego. No me esperaba ser lanzada por la pared, estuve todo el día afuera en el dentista tratando de arreglar mis dientes pero allí supe que pronto se correría la voz de mi regreso. Debía desaparecer todas estas malditas prendas, pensé en venderlas pero mi primer cliente nunca llego pero ahora que lo saben— al decir esto levanto un pequeño candelabro de aceite. Allí todos pudieron notar que el liquido rociado en las cajas era queroseno incluso Slendermane volteo su cartel mostrando otro lado con signos de exclamación –¡Todo esto ardera en el infierno!— grito lanzando la lámpara –¡Cup Cake no! ¡La tubería de gas esta detrás de esas cajas!—grito el Sr Cake.

Los sementales, dragona gritaron de terror al escuchar las palabras del semental amarillo, Slendermane saco otro cartel con la impresión de la pintura del el grito del pony pero este desapareció en el aire. En el exterior la población de Ponyville seguía sus rutinas normales, hasta que la explosión en el costado inferior de Sugarcube Corner hizo que los que estaban cerca salieran volando y lastimando a otros. Estos ya acostumbrados a las explosiones mágicas de cierta unicornio pudieron notar a primera que esto no fue causado por ella sino que parecía que hubo un accidente con el gas de la panadería. Con rapidez varias ambulancias carrozas jaladas por ponys tierras llegaron al igual que el grupo de bomberos pegaso de Ponyville, en cuestión de segundos el fuego fue erradicado y los médicos atendían a los heridos, en una camilla estaba la Sra Cake balbuceando, con la mirada perdida y una extraña sonrisa.

El grupo de amigos y Barbara estaban sentados en el suelo, con toallas para secarse y siendo revisados por los médicos, por un milagro nadie en el sótano salió mal herido –Ok…alguien me puede decir que paso que aun me cuesta creerlo— pidió Elusive –Lo que vimos allí es lo que paso— dijo Barbara –Quien diría que la Sra. Cake le faltaba un tornillo— dijo Blitz –Espero que salga pronto del hospital y que esto no afecte su matrimonio— dijo Berry tomando chocolate caliente, nadie sabía donde diablos lo saco –Pero ahora…las medias de Twilight se han perdido ¿Quién se lo dirá?— pregunto Applejack –Nadie se lo dirá porque se las devolveremos— dijo con decisión Elusive –¡Oiga Doc! Creo que mi amigo se golpeo muy fuerte, está diciendo tonterías— dijo Blitz para luego recibir un golpe por parte del unicornio blanco –Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Butterscotch. Lo necesitamos para lo que vamos hacer…si sobrevivimos— susurro en voz baja para todos pudieron escucharlo y ahora temían por sus vidas.

Luego de llegar a la biblioteca y encontrar al pegaso amarillo en el suelo algo chamuscado pero sin rastros de Twilight, Barbara subió al segundo piso, todos pudieron escuchar el llanto de la unicornio y algo que parecía ser que todos los sementales eran horribles –Cielos viejo ¿Qué diablos hiciste para que Twilight estuviera así?— pregunto Blitz –No quiero hablar de eso…¿Pudieron recuperar las medias?— pregunto, luego de la explicación estaba como el resto del grupo –No puedo creerlo— susurro aun asombrado –Elusive ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora? Dijiste que le devolveríamos las medias a Twilight pero— dijo Applejack –Escuchen, no le he dicho esto a nadie pero tengo una media hermana la cual vive en Mareville— dijo el semental blanco –¿Una media Hermana? ¿Tu madre se volvió a casar de nuevo? Pensé que se fue a Mareville para no tener otra relación con sementales luego de que supo que tu padre la engañaba— dijo Berry asombrado –Mi madre no se ha casado…mi media hermana es un año menor que yo— dijo haciendo que todos quedaran asombrados –Diablos…tu padre es un maldito— dijo Applejack –Dejando a un lado las aventuras poco caballerosas de mi padre. He estado escribiéndole cartas y nos hemos conocido un poco de esa forma, me dijo que en Mareville hay una tienda que venden ciertas mercancías difícil de encontrar para sus diseños y si…ella también es diseñadora— dijo cuando Berry abrió su boca –Vaya extraña coincidencia— dijo Blitz –Espera ¿Acaso estás diciendo que vayamos a Mareville? ¿El lugar donde cualquier semental si se atreve a poner un pezuña allí se le arrancara su hombría? ¿El sitio donde tienen carteles con nuestros rostros en donde dicen claramente matar a la primera señal de avistamiento?— pregunto Applejack—Si pero tengo un plan y Scotch es parte fundamental en este plan— dijo el unicornio, en ese mismo instante el pegaso amarillo trato de escapar por la ventana pero fue capturado por Bubble Berry –¡No! ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Quiero vivir!— grito mientras era jalado por la magia de Elusive fuera de la biblioteca seguido por el resto del grupo.

)()()(

Nos encontramos ahora en una ciudad limpia, por donde se mirase solo se podían ver yeguas las cuales sonreían, varios grupos charlaban o comían con entusiasmo contándose cosas o viendo las grandes cantidades de tiendas y vitrinas con diferentes mercancías, pero nos concentramos en una yegua pegaso, llevaba una simple camisa blanca sin mangas con una falda verde la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo y la hacían sobresalir su pequeña cintura, su larga melena y cola de un color rosa estaban bien peinadas y cuidadas, pero tenía una mirada de miedo en sus ojos de color aguamarina "Por Lord Solaris y el príncipe Artemis ¿Cómo termine en esto? Estas malditas vendas me están matando" pensó la yegua la cual era en realidad Butterscotch. Rápidamente el recuerdo de cómo sucedió esto llego a su mente.

_En el hogar y negocio de Elusive, Applejack y Blitz apretaban las vendas en la cintura de Butterscotch haciendo que un quejido escapara de su boca, Elusive con su magia colocaba extensiones a su melena y cola y Berry le ponía algo de polvo de maquillaje en su rostro –¿Por qué yo?— pregunto el pegaso amarillo –Lo siento amigo pero de entre los 5 tu eres…el que se ve menos semental…espera no quería decirlo así— dijo Applejack –Eres un poco afeminado amigo y listo— dijo Rainbow Blitz de una, Elusive coloco el ultimo mecho y con su magia levito algo de ropa –Escucha Scotch, tu iras a la tienda. Se por mi hermana que hay una buena posibilidad de encontrar ese tipo de medias, una vez que las tengas saldrás de allí, hemos conseguido un globo aerostático para poder seguirte desde el aire y si algo sale mal te sacaremos— Explico Elusive colocándole la falda y la camisa._

Con un suspiro de derrota siguió su camino, mirando a todas partes con nerviosismo, varias yeguas se volteaban y lo saludaban, tratando de aparentar normalidad trataba de devolver el saludo pero lo hacía con muchos nervios aunque esto parecía no afectar su disfraz ya que muchas yeguas pensaban que debía ser nueva y algo tímida la pegaso. Tardo algo de tiempo pero por fin pudo llegar a la dirección correcta, volteando su cabeza para mirar el cielo, pudo ver una nube que lo estuvo siguiendo, era bastante grande y con una extraña forma, de ella se asomaron algunos pares de ojos pero solo por un segundo, con otro suspiro miro de nuevo la tienda frente a el, era sencilla y sin un cartel que indicara de que fuera aunque de entre todas las otras tiendas esta tenía una vidriera negra, tomando algo de aire entro. Lo primero que pensó el pegaso disfrazado es que casi se muere por el extraño olor de incienso en el aire, al acostumbrarse pudo por fin notar la mercancía de la tienda y su quijada casi cae al suelo, diferentes productos de cierto tipos de "accesorios" para adultos se mostraban –Hola querida ¿Puedo ayudarte?— pregunto una dulce voz, una yegua adulta unicornio miraba a Butterscotch, su pelaje era de un color vino tinto, su melena era negra, pudo notar que ambas orejas tenían unas pequeñas perforaciones, incluso debajo de su ojo izquierdo estaba lo que parecía un tatuaje de una estrella.

Tragando su miedo se acerco –Bu…bue buenas tardes…yo estoy….buscado unas…— susurro usando el mejor tono femenino que sus nervios podían dar –Oh querida ¿Es tu primera vez en este tipo de tienda?— pregunto cariñosamente la yegua, Butterscotch asintió con rapidez –Relájate amor, no hay nada malo que una joven y linda pegaso como tu venga para buscar algo de placer— susurro con cariño acercándose un poco al rostro del pegaso, esto hizo que se sonrojara –Busco unas medias. Unas de anillos de colores violeta oscuro y magenta— susurro apartándose un poco. La unicornio cerro sus ojos un momento como tratando de recordar, los abrió para luego salir del mostrador. Butterscotch dejo escapar un jadeo de asombro al ver que la unicornio tenia su cola cortada, casi dejando ver mucho de su parte posterior, pudo ver que su Cutie Mark era una con la forma de una sonrisa de labios negros rodeados de lo que parecía una nube de niebla. Desapareciendo por una puerta no tardo mucho en volver con una pequeña caja de color magenta –Tienes suerte querida, son las ultimas que me quedan, son un modelo sencillo pero muy popular. Incluso aunque hayan salido hace muchos años siguen siendo la favoritas de muchas yeguas y sementales— esta ultima palabra la dijo con algo de odio haciendo que Butterscotch temblara –¿Cuanto cuestan?— pregunto pero jadeo de sorpresa y terror cuando la unicornio estaba muy cerca de el.

Con una sonrisa la yegua puso a un lado con su magia el empaque –Normalmente no hago esto pero, eres tan linda e inocente pequeña ¿Sabes que significa mi Cutie Mark?— pregunto recibiendo una negación por parte del pegaso disfrazado tratando de retroceder –Representa los placeres ocultos, la bruma que adormece tu mente cuando disfrutas de nuevas y oscuras experiencias. Las medias son caras pero puedo hacerte un descuento "especial"— susurro con una sonrisa y una mirada extraña para el pegaso. Tratando de retroceder fue atrapado por la magia de la unicornio la cual lo atrajo hacía ella –Prometo ser gentil amor— susurro metiendo sus patas debajo de la falda, pero cuando pudo sentir cierta parte que no debía estar en la anotomía de una yegua lo soltó.

Afuera en el cielo, ocultos en una nube los 4 sementales esperaban impacientes –Ha tardado mucho tiempo ¿Y si lo descubrieron y ahora están sacrificándolo a un oscuro ritual?— pregunto Bubble Berry –Esperemos que no amigo, esperemos que no— dijo Applejack quitándose el sudor de su frente. Un ruido fuerte hizo que todos miraran hacia abajo, viendo como el pegaso estaba en la calle, rodeado por varios trozos de vidrio negro, sin esperar un segundo salió disparado hacia la calle, saliendo por la puerta del lugar la unicornio vinotinto grito –¡Es un semental! ¡Un semental esta en Mareville!— todas las yeguas cercanas al local escucharon y como si fuera una mala película de acción todas ellas sacaron diferentes armas, ballestas, dagas, espadas, las unicornios rápidamente prepararon sus cuernos y comenzaron a disparas bolas de magia hacia Butterscotch. El grupo de cuatro se quedo de piedra pero Rainbow Blitz fue el más rápido en reaccionar y comenzó a volar con toda su fuerza, jalando el globo y sacándolo de su escondite.

Butterscotch estaba más que aterrado, sabía que iba a morir en ese lugar "¡Los maldigo! Los maldigo por toda la eternidad y espero que Twilight los mate con una de sus explosiones" podemos decir que esta clase de pensamientos no parecen ser del portador del elemento de la bondad pero quien puede culparlo cuando es perseguido por una manada de yeguas furiosas que te quieren despedazar miembro por miembro de una forma lenta y agonizante. Frente a el una escalera de cuerda cayo, levantando su rostro pudo ver el globo moviéndose rápidamente al ser jalado por el pegaso cyan mientras que los otros tres sementales le gritaban para que se agarrara, trato de morder varias veces la cuerda pero esta se escapaba –¡Por el Tartaro Elusive! ¡Te dije que le dieras unas malditas alforjas!— grito el pony vaquero lanzando una manzana a una pegaso que trato de derribarlos –¡Pero no tenía ninguna que combinara con el vestido!— grito en su intento de defensa el unicornio lanzando diferentes tipos de telas lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir y atontar a las pegasos que se acercaban.

Rainbow Blitz parecía llevar la peor parte, movía con furia sus alas para mantener el ritmo pero no podía defenderse de los ataques que eran lanzados hacia el, solo podía moverse un poco tratando de mantener lo más estable el globo y que su amigo pegaso pudiera agarrar la cuerda que era su única esperanza de vida, abrió sus ojos cuando una pegaso salió de una nube con un gran cuchillo en su boca, ninguno espero el sonido de un cañón seguido de un pastel volador que le dio en todo el rostro a la pegaso haciendo que cayera a tierra. Sin poder voltear pero sabiendo quien era su salvador, agradeció mentalmente a Bubble Berry por su cañón –¡De nada Rainbow Blitz!— grito el pony tierra rosa. Butterscotch estiro su cuello y por fin pudo agarrar la cuerda –¡Lo tiene! ¡Sácanos de aquí Blitz!— grito AJ jalando la escalera con ayuda de Elusive lo mas rápido posible. Con un ultimo esfuerzo el pegaso cyan uso lo que le quedaba de fuerza y aumento la velocidad, haciendo que todos gritaran de terror al sentir que casi caen de la canasta del globo menos el pegaso amarillo que si lo hacía iba a morir.

La población de Mareville se detuvo para ver como el globo aerostático se alejaba, muchas maldijeron pero poco a poco se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedo la unicornio de la tienda, se quedo mirando como el globo ya no era mas que un minúsculo punto en el cielo de la tarde –Se escapo…cielos era el semental mas femenino que he conocido…necesito un baño frio para poder calmarme o sino no podre dormir en toda la noche tratando de calmar este calor— susurro para ella volviendo a su tienda.

Lejos del horror y de la muerte Rainbow Blitz disminuyo la velocidad para luego caer sobre una nube, el globo dejo de moverse y todos dentro de la canasta estaban pálidos, entre los gritos de muerte pudieron de alguna forma subir a su amigo pegaso a la canasta el cual estaba petrificado por el miedo de morir, por suerte debajo de su ala se deslizo un pequeño paquete el cual Elusive abrió, con una sonrisa de triunfo mostro las medias idénticas a las de Twilight. Todos menos Butterscotch que aun estaba petrificado sonrieron felices pero agotados –Regresemos a casa— susurro Blitz comenzando a jalar una vez más el globo pero con un poco mas de calma.

Twilight suspiro una vez más en ese día, se dedico a leer tratando de alejar la tristeza de no solo haber perdido sus medias favoritas, sino de saber de que uno de sus amigos y el que pensaba que podía tener un mejor tacto con un semental resulto ser un gran pervertido –Vamos hermana, aun no creo que Butterscotch sea un pervertido, seguro todo fue accidental— dijo Barbara tratando de defender a su amigo –Y si supieras que Elusive te mirada todo el tiempo tus flancos ¿Aun te gustaría?— pregunto la unicornio –Desearía tener los tuyos para que se fijara en mi— susurro en voz muy baja –¿Qué dijiste Barbara?— pregunto Twilight –Dije que no sabría que hacer hermana— dijo la dragona.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada llamo la atención de las dos, la dragona al estar mas cerca fue para abrirla –Lo siento pero ya estamos cerrando— dijo al abrirla pero cuando vio quienes eran se hizo a un lado, la unicornio lavanda volteo su cabeza al escuchar varias pisadas en su hogar, vio que eran "sus amigos" los cuales se veían no solo sudados sino agotados mentalmente, con una mirada de tristeza aparto su mirada de ellos –¿Qué quieren? ¿Acaso también voy a saber que ustedes son como Butterscotch y solo se fijan en mi parte trasera?— pregunto molesta. Todos miraron al pegaso amarillo el cual bajo la cabeza avergonzado –Cariño— comenzó a hablar Elusive –Puedo hablar por todos y eso me incluye a mi en decir esto. Somos al fin al cabo sementales y somos atraídos por la carne pero sabemos muy bien algo, eres nuestra amiga y para nosotros tu eres alguien muy importante— dijo con calma el unicornio –Y si no nos crees puedo decirte q ue Butter entro en Mareville para conseguir tus medias— dijo Blitz empujando al pegaso –¿¡Mareville!? Pero ustedes me dijeron que cualquier semental que entre allí no sale vivo—dijo asombrada –Si pero por un dato que pude obtener supe que podias encontrar unas medias iguales a las tuyas. Debo decirte que las originales…se perdieron para siempre cuando descubrimos quien era el ladrón— dijo Elusive –Barbara me conto lo que paso…aun no creo que la Sra. Cake lo hiciera. Pero no puedo creer lo estúpidos que son para menterse en Mareville ¿¡Acaso están dementes gran bola de idiotas!?— grito molesta pero en sus ojos tenían un brillo de preocupación –Pero Twilight, tus medias eran importantes— dijo Applejack –Me importa un demonio mis medias si para conseguirlas mis amigos se metieron a firmar su sentencia de muerte. No vuelvan hacer nada tan estúpido como eso— dijo mirándolos con fuerza –Entonces…¿No aceptaras que Butterscotch te de las nuevas?— pregunto Berry.

Twilight se fijo ahora mejor en el pegaso amarrillo el cual saco de entre sus alforjas un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela violeta, acercándose un poco lo dejo en el suelo, la unicornio con su magia lo hizo levitar hasta ella y lo desenvolvió, allí estaban unas medias idénticas a las suyas y una nota, la cual era algo escrito, una disculpa y la firma con el nombre de Butterscotch, apartando el regalo miro al pegaso el cual tenía una mirada de cachorro, Twilight no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa –No puedo creer que fueras a Mareville para conseguir un reemplazo de mis medias—dijo con calma –Incluso lo disfrazamos de yegua para hacerlo— dijo Berry el cual fue callado de un golpe por parte de Elusive.

La unicornio abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero rápidamente tapo su boca tratando de evitar que su risa se escapara, Butterscotch bajo la cabeza en vergüenza cuando su amiga supo lo que tuvo que hacer, pero la levanto al escuchar unas cuanta pisadas acercándose a el, Twilight estaba mas cerca del pegaso amarillo, controlando su respiración –Scotch, aunque no fue agradable saber por el hechizo que tu…me mirabas así. Se que eres un buen semental y lo que hiciste por mi. Dudo que alguien más lo hubiera hecho, gracias— dijo con una sonrisa, levanto su pata derecha y la beso y con rapidez roso con ella la mejilla de Butterscotch, un beso indirecto y algo que le costó a Twilight la cual se aparto de el y trato de calmarse –Ey ¿Y nosotros? También estuvimos al borde de la muerte en esto—dijo Blitz el cual recibió un golpe por parte de Applejack –Callate Blitz, Butterscotch es el que merece todo ya que fue el que se arriesgo mas y que le obligamos a vestirse de esa forma— susurro en voz baja para que Twilight no escuchara.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos voltearan, Berry que era el más cercano la abrió pero no vio a nadie, bajo su mirada y allí pudo ver un paquete envuelto en papel marron y pegado con una cinta morada, lo levanto y cerro la puerta –Alguien dejo esto afuera— dijo mostrando el paquete el cual tenia escrito el nombre de la unicornio lavanda, una vez más con su magia levito el nuevo paquete hacia ella, lo puso en la mesa del la biblioteca, retiro la cinta morada y el papel rebelando una caja de madera con una tapa deslizante. Moviendo a un lado la tapa sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, con su magia levito unas medias idénticas a las suyas –¡Son mis medias!— grito entre asombrada y feliz –¿¡Cómo!?— gritaron todos –¡Son mis medias! Las reconozco porque yo les cosí mis iniciales en cada una— dijo mostrando la parte inferior donde toscamente estaban las iniciales T.S, con gran felicidad las abrazo y comenzó a ponérselas –Pero pensé que se quemaron con la explosión— dijo Blitz asombrado, Butterscotch estaba en el suelo en posición fetal susurrando que su casi muerte fue en vano –¿¡Pero quien las recupero y envió!?— pregunto en shock Elusive flotando la caja de madera hacía el para examinarla por si había alguna nota o pista de quien era el pony responsable de este "milagro" que lastima que nadie se tomo el tiempo de mirar con calma la tapa de madera, hubieran visto que en la parte de atrás de esta estaba tallado un circulo con una X sobre el –Eso me recuerda—dijo Berry sacando de algún lado un paquete –Esto llego por error al Sr. Cake pero es para ti Butterscotch— el pegaso volteo su cabeza para mirar a Bubble Berry y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando miedo al ver el paquete.

Con rapidez se levanto y lo tomo –Gracias Berry pero creo que es mejor irme— dijo con rapidez el pegaso amarillo pero Blitz le quito el paquete –Había olvidado esto ¿Qué es lo que ordenaste amigo? ¿Acaso más comida para tus animales?— pregunto agitándolo –Rainbow Blitz por favor devuélvemelo— pidió Butterscotch jalando el paquete –Dime que es o déjame verlo mejor— dijo el pegaso cyan jalando también –Sementales— dijo Barbara yendo a la cocina en busca de algo que comer –Rainbow Blitz, deja en paz a Butterscotch— dijo Applejack algo molesto, Twilight no prestaba atención ya que sonreía al tener de vuelta sus queridas medias pero se detuvo cuando escucho como los dos pegasos caían al suelo cuando el paquete reventó al ser jalado, varias revista salieron volando por todas partes ero una cayo sobre el rostro de la unicornio, todos los sementales al verla pudieron ver la portada de la revista haciendo que todos se pusieran palidos.

Twilight levito la revista fuera de su cara, pero sus ojos se contrajeron al ver el contenido de esta, varias fotos de yeguas en diferentes posiciones sugerente se mostraron pero algo tenían en común y era que todas ellas usaban medias. La agitada respiración llego y con ella el familiar resplandor de magia, los sementales gritaron en horror y se lanzaron hacía la puerta, quedando atrapados en el marco al intentar escapar al mismo tiempo, Barbara la cual salía de la cocina al ver a su hermana a punto de explotar hizo lo primero que cruzo su mente, meterse en el refrigerador esperando que este soportara la explosión.

La luna se levantaba por el horizonte, trayendo una calmada y hermosa noche, la cual fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de una yegua, seguida de una descomunal explosión mágica acompañada por una nube con forma de hongo, por el cielo algo salió disparado de la explosión para luego caer en las afueras de Ponyville, un rostizado refrigerador el cual se abrió lentamente y de el cayo una golpeada dragona –Quien lo diría…si funciona como en la pelicula— dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia por el viaje y los golpes.

Y así amigos termina esta locura pero no se preocupen, seguro nuestros queridos amigos aun viven, solo denle algo de tiempo para recuperarse y podremos seguir contándoles sus aventuras. Hasta una próxima vez.


	12. Chapter 12

El sol comenzaba a salir y con ella sus cálidos rayos iluminaban las fértiles y hermosa tierra de Equestria, y con ella la actividad en cierto pequeño pueblo pero famoso por algunas cosas, algunas no tan buenas pero había una que hacía que el pueblo se orgulleciera y era que en el vivían los portadores de los Elementos de la Armonía.

En las vacías calles una pequeña neblina se desplazaba lentamente mientras el equipo del control del clima de Ponyville la apartaba, los vendedores de frutas, vegetales entre otras mercancías comenzaban a montar sus puestos, Macareina tatareaba feliz mientras colocaba las ultimas manzanas junto con diversos postres incluyendo jugos de manzana. Era el turno de su hermano menor pero Applejack a penas estaba saliendo de su reposo luego del incidente de la mega explosión. La mitad de Ponyville se vio afectada pero por milagro de Solaris y Artemis nadie murió o salió muy herido, solo su hermano y sus amigos. Incluso la Biblioteca salió intacta y aun nadie entiende como pudo pasar si fue el epicentro de la explosión.

Internamente la gran yegua roja se reía por todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo y a sus sementales desde que llego su nueva amiga, Twilight Sparkle era una buena unicornio que no merecía sufrir por esa fobia pero por el Sol y la Luna, era el castigo perfecto para la población de cabezas huecas que vivían en el pueblo. Una hermosa yegua que parecía atraer a cualquier semental y cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca ocurría el castigo y si no era la explosión aun estaba la monstruosa súper fuerza que la unicornio podía tener con la cual podía lanzar a un semental tan grande como ella como si fuera un muñeco de trapo contra un muro y atravesarlo.

Pero olvido esos pensamientos cuando frente a ella estuvo su primer cliente, por algún motivo se le hizo vagamente familiar, como si alguien se lo hubiera descrito pero no presto atención, era un semental pegaso, su pelaje era de un amarillo fuerte, su melena y cola eran de tonos naranja a rojo, por sus colores y por la forma de su melena parecía que estaba hecho de fuego, sus ojos eran de un singular color de tierra tostada –Buenos días señorita ¿Sabría donde puedo comprar flores?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, la pregunta fue extraña para Macareina pero sonrió –Lo siento mucho amigo pero desde hace años no hay una tienda de flores— el pegaso frunció el ceño molesto al saber eso –Rayos, quería regalarle unas gardenias, bueno será solo los chocolates. Gracias por su tiempo señorita— dijo el pegaso volteándose e yéndose.

Macareina se lamento por el pegaso y volvió a sus asuntos hasta que su mente proceso algo "Esperen un momento. Ese pegaso no es de por aquí y ninguna de las parejas de sementales que han salido del closet se llevan flores, aun siguen siendo demasiado machos para eso y las únicas yeguas que viven aquí y son solteras somos yo y…" ante esta revelación un jadeo de horror salió de su boca –¡Alguien se le va a declarar a Twilight! ¡Corran por sus vidas!— grito la yegua. Todo ser vivo, incluyendo diferentes animales que escucharon eso, solo gritaron de horror y salieron en diferentes direcciones –¡No me arrepiento de nada!— grito alguien en la calle mientras corría por su vida.

Saliendo del hospital, 5 sementales se movían lentamente aunque uno de ellos odiaba eso –Por Lord Solairs que bien que salimos de allí, otro minuto y juro que comenzaba a trotar por el techo— dijo Rainbow Blitz – solo fue una de nuestras revisiones y solo estuvimos allí una hora Blitz—dijo Applejack acomodando su sombrero –Aun estoy asombrado de que estemos vivos— dijo Butterscotch acomodando sus alforjas donde llevaba sus medicinas –Por lo menos no nos quedaron cicatrices, estaba preocupado por eso— dijo Elusive acomodando su melena –Yo si quisiera volver a repetirlo, claro quitando los gritos, la falta de audición y el dolor pero fue divertido surcar por el cielo— dijo Bubble Berry ganándose la mirada de odio incluso del tímido y callado pegaso pero todos olvidaron eso cuando una sirena de emergencia comenzó a sonar a lo lejos –¿En serio pusieron una alarma de emergencia por una posible explosión de Twilight?— pregunto en voz alta Applejack –Lo que me sorprende que se esté dando, normalmente solo hay unos segundos antes de que ocurra una de sus explosiones ¿Qué será lo que pasa?— dijo Elusive.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque su respuesta llego –¡Corran a las colinas! ¡Un suicida se le declarara a Twilight Sparkle!— grito un unicornio jalando una carreta con sus cosas mientras escapaba de Ponyville. El silencio reino entre el grupo de amigos por unos segundos, mientras sus cerebros procesaban la reciente información –¿¡QUE!?— gritaron y más rápido que pólvora quemándose salieron disparados a la biblioteca de Ponyville.

El nuevo pegaso miraba como todo el mundo gritaba y corrían fuera del pueblo, suspiro molesto pero olvido eso cuando pudo ver la biblioteca árbol, sonriendo comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, pero no llego muy lejos cuando una soga lo agarro y lo jalo con fuerza, voló hasta llegar a un grupo de sementales los cuales comenzaron a atarlos –¿¡Estas loco viejo!? ¿Quieres que todos desaparezcamos de la faz de Equestria?— pregunto Rainbow Blitz agitando al pegaso pero se detuvo de golpe y su boca se abrió de asombro, soltó al pegaso que cayó al suelo.

Los restantes amigos pestañearon confundidos –¿Qué sucede Rainbow Blitz?— pregunto Butterscotch –El…el…el— trataba de hablar el pegaso cyan pero parecía que su lengua no respondía a su mente –¡Ok! ¿Qué es todo este maldito alboroto y para qué demonios es la alarma? ¿¡Acaso una bebe dragón no puede dormir!?— todos menos Blitz que aun no sale de su estado, movieron sus cabezas para ver que del árbol salía con una mascarilla para los ojos una pequeña dragona de color morado con verde –Hola Barb ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto el pegaso aun atado.

Barbara se quito la mascara de los ojos, pestañeo un poco para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del día y cuando pudo por fin ver quien la saludo una gran sonrisa surco su cara –¡StormFire!— grito feliz corriendo pero se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca del grupo y al notar su estado –¿Por qué demonios estas atado?— pregunto –Eso yo también quisiera saber— dijo viendo al grupo de sementales. Todos tenían cara de pena menos Rainbow Blitz que AUN estaba en su estado –Lo siento vaquero, pensamos que eras el pony loco que se iba a declarar a nuestra amiga— dijo Applejack quitando la cuerda –Espera…¿¡Por fin se lo vas a decir!?— pregunto emocionada la dragona –Si, ayer les di unos días de descanso a los muchachos para poder decirle por fin a Twily, no sabía que se habían mudado de Canterlot por eso es que vine a esta hora— explico el capitán de los wonderbolts.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo hizo que el pegaso y la dragona miraran atrás, notando no solo las quijadas caídas del grupo de sementales sino de que ahora el pegaso cyan estaba en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y con espuma saliendo de su boca –Entonces…tu te le vas a declarar a Twilight…¿Puedo hacer una fiesta?— pregunto Berry –¡Cállate Berry!— gritaron Elusive y Applejack –Sr. Stormfire, no me quiero meter pero si le dice eso a Twilight bueno…ella— trato de hablar Butterscotch pero el pegaso de los wonderbolts asintió –Entiendo tu miedo amigo pero…si Twilight vino aquí, ha podido vivir casi dos meses aquí eso quiere decir que ha progresado. Ni en Canterlot ella podía salir de los terrenos de la residencia de los estudiantes del colegio de unicornios superdotados. Tenía que ser escoltada por 10 Amazonas para evitar algún incidente con su magia e incluso ella tenía que dar un aviso de 3 días de antelación para poder salir ya que se vaciarían las calles de cualquier semental y los negocios rotarían a sus empleados. Si ella ha podido estar aquí el cual debería ser un infierno para ella, entonces puedo arriesgarme y decirle lo que siento— dijo con determinación el pegaso recogiendo sus cosas y volver su marcha a la biblioteca seguido por una feliz bebe dragona.

Un suave viento golpeo a los sementales, aun asombrados y uno en shock ante la revelación que el pegaso dio –Sere sincero, quiero hacer esa fiesta para Twilight pero a la vez no— dijo Bubble Berry –Lo dices por temor a que todo Ponyville explote o por la razón que yo deseo que le diga que no—dijo Elusive –Si ustedes están con el mismo pensamiento me uno a ustedes— dijo Applejack –Todos nos gusta Twilight Sparkle— dijo Butterscotch hablando por todos pero eso no evito que los demás movieran sus cabezas afirmando esas palabras. Un silencio se instalo en ellos, sin ver a algún punto en concreto –Muchachos, creo que Rainbow Blitz esta muerto— dijo Berry picando con una vara de madera el cuerpo del pegaso cyan que aun estaba en el suelo.

Bien, señores creo que podemos irnos despidiendo de todo el mundo. Dudo que podamos sobrevivir a la explosión tamaño apocalipsis que se avecina si Stormfire cumple y se le declara a nuestra querida y amada unicornio ¿pero acaso nuestro querido y tontos amigos sementales podrán evitar esto? Esperemos porque no quiero morir.

Mientras todo esto ocurre, dentro de la biblioteca Twilight Sparkle leía con calma su periódico bebiendo una buena taza de café recién hecho –Subida de impuesto en Canterlot…el precio de las gemas baja…oh científicos proponen teoría de la existencia del multiverso, seria interesante encontrarse una versión alternativa mía que no sufra de esta estúpida fobia— dijo para luego beber de su café –El horóscopo…que lo lea una vez en mi vida no me matara aunque es pura basura, veamos donde esta el mio….ah aquí esta, las desgracias vendrán ocultas por buenas noticias, el amor esta en el aire…Eso no tiene un maldito sentido. Estúpido horóscopo—dijo cerrando el periódico para irse a estudiar.

_**Hola gente que me lee, me sigue y que les gusta este fic sacado de mi trastornada mente, pido primero una disculpa por el tiempo sin publicar, segundo por lo corto de este capítulo pero hasta aquí dio las ideas, tengo otras que deben pulirse un poco.**_

_**Al principio el fic tuvo una base de inspiración de otro en ingles que seguro algunos conocen **_**The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine **_**y seré franco. No esperaba tan buena acogida por los lectores y eso que me estoy alejando mucho del canon de la serie pero no quería que mi fic se pareciera a ese. Sobre el Príncipe Artemis, aun no he decidido si lo pongo como parte de los locos enamorados o solo será un amigo para Twily.**_

_**Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado uno o varios comentarios con cada capítulo, primero a los guest, gracias a ti o a las varias personas que me han dejado un mensaje. **_

_**Sonic-Rainbow, muchas gracias por tus mensajes y como premio por ser una seguidora fiel…te has ganado un saludo por parte de Aurora Shield.**_

_**Aurora Shield: Hey chica! Gracias por seguir el fic y no te preocupes que tendré mas participación, no dejare sola a mi pequeña e indefensa hermana menor. Y más que debo ayudarla con su pareja mmm esa Mac debe tener unos…**_

_**Mala Pony! Mala Pony! (la comienzo a golpear con un periódico enrollado) Maria Tsubasa, tu solo me sigues porque aparece Slendermane, otra idea que debo confesar que saque de **_**The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine **_**pero realmente nunca pensé que haría con el, pensé que solo sería ocasional sus salidas pero luego pensé que podría ser divertido si lo metía como un enamorado/acosador.**_

_**Seren Avro Tsukino**__**, ¿A que no te esperabas a este imbécil? Y sobre los OC no creo poner, quiero tratar de usar los de la serie (y si puedo ser creativo con los nombres) en su versión masculina aunque en Mareville tal vez si pueda poner una que otra, ya saben muchachas. Si alguna desea tener una aparición en el famoso pueblo enemigo de Ponyville solo díganmelo en un mensaje privado, con la descripción de su versión pony, cutie mark y si desean algún detalle en especial en el transcurso porque este pueblo volverá a salir y tengo una idea genial que solo traerá dolor de cabeza a nuestra querida unicornio.**_

_**Bueno debo terminar, si no puse a alguien más en los agradecimiento lo lamento pero a todos los que me han escrito, a los que no pero han leído el fic. Se los agradezco. Pueden mandarme mensajes privados para aportar ideas, no prometo ponerlas todas pero esa opción esta abierta y serán mencionados en el capitulo por la idea (si se escoge)**_

_**Aurora Shield: acaso hiciste todo esto solo para llenar espacio porque te quedaste sin ideas?**_

_**Calla yegua, yo te cree y puedo destruirte!**_

_**Aurora Shield: hazlo y te aseguro que la mitad de tus seguidores se van, se agradece si alguien tiene talento para dibujar y tiene el tiempo suficiente para poder sacar un pequeño comic de este fic. Por favor comuníquese con el autor**_

_**No me metas en mas trabajos yegua del infierno! (comienzo a ahocar a Aurora Shield pero ella responde usando su magia para golpearme con un sartén)**_

_**Aurora Shield: no me toques maldito pervertido! (salta sobre mi y se forma la pelea)**_


End file.
